¿SE PUEDE VIVIR FELICES?
by michelle.rodriguezjimenez
Summary: Esta historia se me ocurrió apartir de ver unas fotos de la celebración del capítulo 100, es STANATHAN
1. Chapter 1

**¿REALIDAD?**

En una habitación de LA se encontraban dos cuerpos, dos almas amándose, jurándose amor eterno y entregándose el uno al otro como ya venían haciendo desde hacía meses o incluso un par de años.

Hombre: Te amo y te amaré por siempre preciosa. Te haré el amor toda la noche de una manera única. Dijo colocándose encima de ella para así poder dar rienda suelta a su amor y pasión.

Mujer: yo también te amo y siempre te amaré.

El hombre empezó a besar todo el cuerpo de la mujer que yacía bajo él, besó sus labios con tal pasión, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, se dirigió hacia su cuello, besando y mordiendo, arrancándole suspiros a su compañera.

Se dirigió a sus pechos, primero lamiendo su pezón izquierdo y con una mano masajeaba su pecho derecho, su interior de ella cada vez iba humedeciéndose más y más conforme su compañero le proporcionaba placer.

H: ¿te gusta esto, bonita?

M: si y mucho.

El hombre cambió y empezó a otorgarle placer a su seno derecho como lo hacía con el izquierdo. Después siguió sus camino hacia abajo llegando a su intimidad, comprobó que estaba mojada y eso le excitó más a él, empezó a lamer y succionar su intimidad, cuando comprobó que estaba lista introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella, ella al sentirlo grito de placer, el movía con rapidez y habilidad sus dedos dentro de ella otorgándole un placer inimaginable, cuando comprobó que estaba lista para llegar ambos al final, sacó sus dedos y se introdujo dentro de ella de manera rápido haciendo que ella gritará más fuerte, empezó a moverse primeramente de manera dulce, mientras ella acariciaba la espalda y besaba los labios de su amante, pero después sintió la necesidad y comenzó a moverse de una manera desenfrenada llegando ambos al rato al clímax, recostó su cabeza entre la clavícula y el hombro de ella para así relajarse, mientras ella acariciaba su espalda, después de recuperarse él se acomodó al lado de ella y se abrazaron.

H: Eres y serás mi único y verdadero amor, te amaré por siempre a pesar de cualquier situación, nada me separará de ti.

M: Tú también eres y serás mi único y verdadero amor.

Y así con esas promesas de amor se quedaron dormidos.


	2. Chapter 2

**¿APARIENCIA?**

Eran las 7 de la mañana y el plató de una gran serie empezó a llenarse dando entrada y salida de sus productores, de sus escritores, de sus actores, de reporteros, de luces, todo para acomodar el set y el lugar para así poder celebrar el capítulo número 100 de su querida serie, la serie número de todos los fans "Castle".

Las horas pasaron y la celebración avanzaba llena de alegría, felicidad, emoción, y tristeza para dos personas, dos personas que al principio de todo eran grandes amigos, grandes cómplices, pero que todo había acabado o eso se pensaba.

La celebración fue pasando, todos los actores se veían muy guapos, todos se encontraban felices, llegó el momento de que se colocaran frente al pastel, Tamala, Stana, Molly, Penny, Jon, Nathan, Seamus, Susan, todos detrás del pastel, uno hombre habló felicitando a al elenco, después le dió el lugar a Nathan para que dijera unas palabras, y éste así lo hizo. Mientras hablaba todos lo veían con agradecimiento, con felicidad, buenos casi todos, porque de todos los que ahí habían una persona se sentía feliz pero a la vez triste, ya que nunca pensó que llegaría a encontrarse en esa situción y peor aún que sea con su compañero de trabajo, su amigo, su amor, esa persona era Stana, ella no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que le estaba pasando que su vida estaba cambiando por completo, voltió para atrás, le sonrió a Terri, para que así no se le notara tanto su incomodidad ante el discurso de Nathan.

Nathan terminó su discurso y después decidiron que el creador y los dos personajes principales cortaran el pastel y así lo hicieron, se acercaron los tres al pastel, poniendo a Andrew en medio de Nathan y Stana, ella agradeció que así se colocaran, ya que así no tendría que estar al lado de el, la persona que la había llenado pero que a la vez la había destrozado.

Agarraron los tres el cuchillo, pero Stana y Nathan envolvieron la mano del jefe, mientras Nathan hacia todo lo posible porque su mano no tocaran la de Stana, pero fue casi imposible, ya que unos dedos tocaron la mano de Stana, sientiendo así una descarga por todo su cuerpo, haciendo todo lo posible porque no se le notara, mientras que Stana al sentirlo, solo pudo sonreír, apesar de todo, ella lo seguía amando como desde la primera vez que lo vió.

Enterraron el cuchillo en el pastel y todo aplaudieron de felicidad, ya que para todos era una alegría incalculable haber llegado al episodio 100.

Mientras repartían el pastel y tomaban champagne, los actores regalaban entrevistas, sonrisas, todos estaban felices y contentos.

Stana hacía todo lo posible por sonreir pese a todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Stana no se sentí realmente feliz, estaba realmente feliz porque la serie había llegado a su episodio número 100, pero había algo que la incomodaba, que la hacia sentir triste, pero trató de hacer eso aún lado y así poder disfrutar de esa celebración y algunas ocasiones lo consiguió en otras casi. Cuando les pidieron que se colocaran frente al pastel, hizo todo lo posible por no quedar al lado de Nathan y lo consiguió ya que Molly y Tamala quedaron entre ellos.

Se sentía incómoda al momento de que Nathan estaba agradeciendo a todos, miraba a su alrededor, a su izquierda a su derecha, tratando de calmar su tristeza, miró hacia atrás y le sonrió a Terri, pero no volteó a ver en ningún momento a Nathan. Quería que terminara rápido su discurso y poder así dejar de aparentar su incomodidad.

Cuando Nathan terminó de hablar se sintió feliz, porque así podría dejar de torturarse al escuchar su voz, después pidieron que ella, Marlowe y Nathan partieran el pastel, se sintió feliz y a la vez nerviosa, ya que estarían todos los ojos enfocados en ellos tres y tenía que comportarse de la mejor maner, aunque por dentro no se sintiera así.

Marlowe se colocó en medio de ellos y ella agradeció. El no tener que estar al lado de Nathan, agarraron el cuchillo, ella y Nathan envolvieron con sus manos la manos de Andrew, pero ella hizo todo lo posible por no tocarlo, ya que sentía un profundo dolor hacia él, realmente estaba dolida y destrozada, porque no se imaginó que el fuera a reaccionar como reaccionó ese día, el día en que todo lo cambió.

Nathan por su parte desde que llegó tomó la decisión de que apesar de como se sentía emocionalmente trataría de sonreír, estar feliz y no pensar tanto en ella, ni en nada de lo que le estaba pasando y todo lo que el estaba sintiendo. Asi que en cada entrevista, en cada foto trataba de poner su mejor sonrisa aunque no se sientiera plenamente feliz. Compartió tiempo con muchas de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar.

Cuando les pidieron que se acomodaran delante del pastel sintió un alivio y a la vez una tristeza el que su gran y único amor no se colocara a su lado. Cuando le pideron que dijera algunas palabras se llevó una sorpresa, ya que no se imaginaba que le pidieran eso, pero no le importo y hablo con todo el corazón agradeciendo a cada uno de sus compañeros, mientras hablaba miraba a todos, se dió cuenta de que casi todos lo estaban viendo, la única persona que no le prestaba mucha atención y que parecía deseperada, triste, inquieta era ella, al ver que no le prestaba atención en su corazón sintió mucha tristeza, pero hizo todo lo posible porque se notara que estaba muy feliz. Después llegó la hora de partir el pastel, y cuando le pidieron que el lo partiera junto con Andrew y Stana se sintió feliz, pero al momento de agarrar el cuchillo y ver que Stana hacía todo lo posible por no tocarlo, comprobó que estaba realmente dolida con él.

El día siguió transcurriendo y así llego a su fin, dando lugar así a que todos se fueran a sus casas a descansar, ya que al día siguiente empezarían a rodar el capítulo 100.

Todos llegaron a sus casas y se durmieron apenas tocaron sus camas, ya que todos estaban cansados, pero solo dos de ellos no puedieron dormir por todo lo que estaban sintiendo, pero se el sueño los venció y se durmieron pensando en todo el cambio que estaban viviendo.


	3. Chapter 3

**¿TRISTEZA?**

Un nuevo día comienza y las esperanzas y el deseo de vivir también.

Era el primer día del rodaje del capítulo 100 y todos estaban emocionados, ya se encontraban todos en sus trailers.

Stana y Tamala se encontraban platicando:

T: ¿Amiga por que ayer estuviste tan distraída? – preguntó con un poco de preocupación, no siempre la veía así

S: No, no lo estuve – respondió un poco sorprendida por la pregunta

T: ¿No? A mí me parece que si – pregunto ahora con cierta duda sobre su respuesta.

S: Mmmm, tal vez un poco – dijo tratando de convencerla

T: ¿Un poco? – preguntó curiosa

Stana sabía que a Tamala no la podía engañar pero eso no significaba que le fuera a contar todo lo que le estaba sucediendo en esos últimos días, todo ese cambio que estaba viviendo, que la hacían feliz pero a la vez la hacían sentir muy triste y sola.

S: Bueno si estuve distraída –dijo tratando de mantenerse tranquila

T: ¿Y eso porque? – preocupada pregunto

S: No es nada, simplemente no me sentía bien – contestó tranquila

T: Ooooh, ¡¿pero ya estas mejor?! – preguntó preocupada y sorprendida

S: Si, gracias – sonrío tratando de poner la mejor sonrisa que pudiera poner en eso momento

Mientras tanto en el trailer de los chicos no paraban de comentar sobre lo felices que se encontraban por empezar a grabar el número 100.

S: ¡Que felicidad, llegamos al capítulo 100! – comentó emocionado

Jon: Si es verdad, hemos llegado al 100 – contesto de la misma forma que su compañero.

Mientras tanto Nathan no dejaba de pensar en el comportamiento de Stana del día anterior. Sus compañeros se dieron cuenta y le preguntaron

J: ¿Hey amigo te encuentras bien? – pregunto con un poco de duda

Nathan solo suspiró

S: ¿Realmente te encuentras bien? – Comentó asombrado por la actitud de su compañero

N: Si, estoy bien - contestó un poco desanimado.

J: No me digas que te trae una chica así – comenzó a reírse

N. Algo así – simplemente suspiró.

Jon y Seamus no hicieron ningún comentario más, ya que al ver a su compañero de esa manera dicidieron que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y no avivar mas las llamas de la tristeza.

Mientras platicaban Stana y Tamala, Molly, Susan y Penny ingresaron a donde ellas se encontraron para darles una noticia.

M: Chicas hoy en la tarde cuando acabemos de grabar vamos a salir a festejar, ya que ayer no tuvimos oportunidad de hacerlo – comentó emocionada

Su: Y no pueden decir que no – les dijo en tono firme

P: Los chicos ya lo saben y todos aceptaron con ir – comento con alegría

St: ¿Todos? – preguntó sorprendida

Su: Si, ¿Por qué la pregunta? – preguntó sorprendida por la reacción de Stana

St: Solo curiosidad – contesto mientras encogía los hombros

P: Nos vemos todos a las 9 en la salida.

Minutos antes Molly, Susan y Penny entraban en donde se encontraban los chicos y les comentaban sobre los planes para esa noche, aceptando todos de buenas ganas o casi todos, ya que Nathan no se encontraba con ganas de ir a festejar.

Siguieron platicando hasta que oyeron que de afuera empezaron a llamar para comenzar con la grabación.

H: chicos vamos a empezar a grabar.

Y así empezó el día.

Las horas transcurrieron y el primer día de grabación acabó, ya se encontraban todos en la salida listos para irse a festejar.

Se acomodaron en los carros y emprendieron el camino hacia el lugar en donde iban a festejar.

Una vez en el local todos se divertían a excepción de Nathan y Stana, para ellos les era imposible sentirse completamente felices, trataban de mostrarse ante sus amigos que estaban realmente felices de estar allí, que estaban contentos por el número de capítulos que la serie había llegado, pero por dentro les inundaba un gran dolor al pensar que después de todo ese amor, todo esa felicidad que habían vivido, en estos momentos parecía haberse esfumado y todo por un comentario, una actitud tomada por parte de uno de ellos en una situación que para algunos sería ocasión de sentirse felices, tal vez para ellos hubiera sido de esa manera, pero por cómo se encontraban ante esa noticia, no se sentían realmente felices.

Ambos tenían la esperanza de que la situación cambiara para bien, pero ninguno se animaba a hablar con el otro de la situación en la que se encontraban.

La noche fue transcurriendo y uno que otro compañero o sino es que todos notaban que tanto Stana como Nathan evitaban verse, platicar, y eso se les hacía muy extraño, ya que ellos nunca se habían comportado de esa manera, pero ninguna se atrevía a hablar sobre el tema.

Nathan no dejaba de pensar en ella, en su amor, su único y verdadero amor, Stana, le dolía no poder acercarse a ella, no poder acariciarla, no poder verla a los ojos, sus ojos, como le encantaban sus ojos, con el simple hecho de mirarla a los ojos toda tristeza se le iba, se odiaba así mismo por la forma en como había reaccionado ante la noticia que le había dado, pero esa noticia lo tomó por sorpresa y no pudo reaccionar de buena manera, sino que reaccionó todo lo contrario y ahora le dolía hasta el alma el pensar que probablemente la pudo haber perdido para siempre.

Stana, ella quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, no quería estar en el mismo lugar que él, sentía una tristeza enorme al pensar que todo ese amor que sentían se hubiera acabado, no podía creer que él se hubiera comportado de esa manera ante esa situación, no podía comprender por que reaccionó así, si él siempre le decía que iba a estar con ella ante cualquier situación, pero al parecer eso solo habían sido palabras, y todo eso le causaba una gran tristeza, pero tenía una pequeña, pero muy pequeña esperanza de que esa situación cambiara, pero al pensar en ese día, el día que le contó la gran noticia, la tristeza volvía a ella.

La noche siguió su curso, llegando así con el fin de esa velada, ya que al día siguiente tenían que trabajar, y así cada uno se fue a su casa a descansar y desechar todo lo malo y vivir con lo bueno de ese día.


	4. Chapter 4

**HORA DE TOMAR DECISIONES?**

Un nuevo día empieza y eso conlleva a tomar decisiones para lo que se va a hacer en el día o se toman decisiones que repercutirán en un futuro, pero siempre hay que tomar decisiones aunque la decisión de la situación en la que nos encontremos parezca que no tenga salida.

Stana se encontraba sentada en su cama, pensando en como debía manejar la situación en la que se encontraba, ya que no solo contaba su opinión, sino que la de él también contaba, pero sentía que con él no podía contar ya que al darle la noticia, él no la tomó de buena manera, sintiendo así que su mundo se desmoronaba.

Cansada de tener que aparentar ante los demás, esa mañana tomo una decisión, viviría y sonreiría sin importarle lo que él pensara o lo que le había dicho ese día cuando le platico sobre la situación en la que se encontraban, ya que no podía seguir estando triste, no después de recibir semejante noticia, ahora tenía que vivir pensando en el futuro, tenía que hacer lo mejor y ser la mejor.

En otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba Nathan dando vueltas por su hogar, pensando si era hora de hablar y solucionar toda esa situación con ella, o dejar que todo siguiera como estaban las cosas, le dolía todo lo que estaba pasando; eso no podía negarlo, y todo el dolor era ocasionado por su culpa, todo por tomar en un momento de sorpresa una decisión mala que lo estaba destrozando, ya no podría seguir fingiendo alegría siempre, le dolía sobre todo ver como su estúpida decisión le estaba causando daño a ella, lo último que él quería era verla sufrir.

Llego la hora de empezar a trabajar, ya todo aparentaba ser igual, todos, absolutamente todos estaban realmente contentos.

Mientras descansaban unos minutos, Tamala observaba el cambio en Stana, ahora sonreía, hacía bromas, volvía a ser la misma de unos días atrás, ya no la veía triste, pensó en que fue lo que le pasó en el transcurso de la noche anterior al día de hoy y se dijo así misma que mas tarde le preguntaría.

Al medio día mientras grababan la última escena antes de irse a comer, sucedió algo inesperado.

Se encontraban Jon, Stana, Seamus y Nathan grabando una escena en el loft de "Castle", cuando de repente Stana cae desmayada al suelo, rápidamente todos se acercaron preocupados a ella, para saber que era lo que le había ocurrido. Nathan al observar dicho acontecimiento, sintió un nudo en el estómago, se moría si algo le llegaba a pasar a su gran amor.

El creador, Terri, Nathan, Jon, Seamus, Tamala y uno que otro ayudante de cámara o luces, se acercaron a ella.

Tamala toco su frente para ver si tenía temperatura, pero no era así, Marlowe decidió que era mejor llevarla a su trailer para que así la pudieran atender mejor, y así lo hicieron. Nathan tomo en sus brazo a Stana la llevo hasta allá, los demás iban detrás de ellos, en el transcurso Molly, Penny y Susan se les unieron para averiguar como se encontraba Stana.

Ma: Chicos descansen un rato - tuvo que decir, para que pudieran atender a Stana, y no estuvieran angustiados mientras grababan alguna otra escena.

Nathan parecía león enjaulado, no paraba de dar vueltas por el lugar.

Te: Nathan tranquilo, ella esta bien no tienes porque preocuparte - dijo en un tono de tranquilidad.

N: Se que esta bien, pero... - contesto soltando un suspiro, le dolía verla así de esa manera, muy indefensa ante todo.

De a uno por uno fueron desalojando el lugar, ya que no podían hacer mucho para ayudar a su amiga. Todos se fueron, quedando solamente Tamala y Terri. Al cabo de 2 horas, Stana comenzó a abrir los ojos, estaba confundida.

St: Donde estoy? - preguntó un poco deshubicada

Te: Tranquila estas en tu trailer - contesto una paz y tranquilidad

Tam: Como te sientes? - pregunto preocupada

St: Me siento mejor - trato de sonar convincente, pero la verdad era que se sentía mejor.

Tam: Estas segura?, porque ayer me dijiste que te habías sentido un poco mal - pregunto no muy convencida por la respuesta de Stana.

Te: Desde cuando te sientes mal? - pregunto un poco preocupada

St: no es nada, de verdad estoy bien - contesto poniendo la mejor sonrisa que podía poner.

Te: De acuerdo, le diré a Andrew que te de el resto del día para que recuperes todas tus fuerzas - dijo antes de levantarse y salir.

Al salir Tamala le volvió a preguntar a Stana que desde hace cuanto se sentía mal, a lo que ella le contesto que tenía ya una semana que se sentía mal, pero que estos últimos días se había sentido peor. Tamala solo le dijo que cualquier cosa podía contar con ella.

Pasado un rato entro Marlowe, diciéndole a Stana que se podía ir a su casa, que no se volviera a parecer por ahí hasta el día siguiente.

Y así lo hizo, se retiró a su casa.

Todos estaban preocupados por el repentino desmayo de Stana, ya que era una mujer sana y haberla visto desmayarse les preocupo, pero trataron de hacer ese evento a un lado, ya que tenía que estar felices y que se vieran en las escenas que grababan, que estaban contentos.

Nathan no podía dejar de pensar en ella, no podía creer que se hubiera desmayado, se sentía realmente mal, no sabía si eso se debía a su comportamiento tomado a partir de la noticia que le había dado, no sabía y eso realmente lo estaba torturando, tenía que tomar una decisión y tenía que tomar la ya, y tenía que actuar, ya no podía dejar que el tiempo siguiera pasando y que su tonta decisión siguiera afectandolos.

Las horas en el reloj avanzaban, mientras en el set de Castle todos se encontraban grabando, pero no podían dejar de pensar en Stana, mientras que ella se encontraba en su casa.

Cerca de las 10 pm las grabaciones habían acabado, y Stana se encontraba sentada en su sofá, pensando en los momentos felices que vivió a su lado, en cada uno de los sentimiento que se despertaban en ella cuando el la hacia suya, cuando él era de ella y ella era de él, pero recordaba la situación vivida con él, donde todo eso cambio, donde ponía en duda si realmente volvería a ser feliz, también se encontraba meditando en todo lo que tendría que hacer en un futuro, en las decisiones que tendría que tomar, pero fue sacada de sus pensamiento cuando oyó unos golpes en su puerta, sin ganas se paró y fue a abrir, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa, ya que al abrir no se esperaba que esa persona se encontrara en su puerta.


	5. Chapter 5

**¿RECUERDOS DEL PASADO?**

Es bueno recordar sucesos del pasado y más si éstos son agradables, si son dignos de recordar, si son un gran momento, pero recordar sucesos del pasado que nos hirieron eso no herirá más.

Stana se encontraba parada enfrente de la puerta, sin poder reaccionar, no sabía si era un sueño, un recuerdo del pasado o era verdad, simplemente no podía creer que él se encontrara del otro lado de la puerta.

Parado frente a ella se encontraba Anthony, un novio del pasado, con el que tuvo tiempo agradable, pero que no pudo seguir ya que ella se había enamorado de otra persona, las cosas entre ellos habían acabado bien.

Anthony un hombre alto, de piel clara, de cuerpo trabajado, ojos cafés, cabello castaño claro, con una sonrisa encantadora.

Le permitió la entrada a su casa, solo por curiosidad, ya que no estaba de humor para recibir a alguien. Le señaló en sofá manera de invitación, para que tomara lugar ahí y así poder hablar.

Él le preguntó cómo se encontraba, a lo que ella le contestó que había algo que la tenía últimamente un poco preocupada y triste, y que era difícil de explicar, y él la comprendió de modo que no ahondó más en ese tema, ya que si ella quería hablar de eso ella sería la que sacaría el tema; siguieron platicando de otros temas hasta que fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes proveniente de la puerta principal. No podía creer que en ese mismo momento en el que su ex-novio a quien a Nathan nunca le cayó bien se encontrara ahí, y él del otro lado de la puerta.

Nathan mientras se encontraba en su tráiler preparándose para irse a su casa, pensaba si era el momento correcto para tomar una decisión, decisión que cambiaría para bien o para mal, pero no le importó si era mala, tomó la decisión de ir a verla, así que al salir se subió a su auto y emprendió la marcha hasta su casa, ya que le dolía mucho que estuvieran así.

A partir de que recibió la noticia, sus días habían sido difíciles, y más cuando recordaba los momentos felices que había compartido con ella, se preguntaba si llegarían a ser cosas del pasado o algún día los volvería a compartir con ella, y él deseaba con que en un futuro se repitieran.

Mientras iba conduciendo rogaba que al llegar a su casa aceptara recibirlo y así poder aclarar las cosas y tomar una buena decisión y para que en un futuro no vivan de los recuerdos del pasado.

Al llegar, se bajó de su auto y soltó todo el aire que había retenido, a paso lento se encaminó hasta la puerta, una vez ahí, golpeo la puerta y esperó a que le abriera.

Nathan al ver que Stana le había abierto la puerta sonrió. Stana al abrir la puerta y comprobar quien había tocado su puerta y ver que era Nathan que la veía con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que la desarmaba, esa sonrisa que adoraba, suspiro tratando de no caer rendida ante esa sonrisa, se quedó petrificada hasta que una voz proveniente del interior de su casa la sacó de su trance,

Ant: ¿Stana quién es? - preguntó de manera curiosa por saber quién era.

Nathan al oír esa voz solo pudo preguntar manteniéndose tranquilo: ¿qué hace él aquí?

St: ¿Y a ti que te importa? - preguntó de manera casi ofendida.

Anthony al no recibir respuesta fue hacia la puerta y al verlo se llenó de ira.

Anthony y Nathan nunca se toleraron, Anthony en ocasiones creyó que Stana lo engañaba con él, pero ella siempre le decía que entre ella y Nathan no pasaba nada y él le creía aunque siempre le quedaban dudas sobre su respuesta. Nathan nunca se tragó a Anthony, ya que no podía creer que pensará que entre él y Stana no pasaba nada.

Ant: ¿Tu qué haces aquí, no tienes derecho de estar aquí?

N: El que no tiene derecho de estar aquí eres tú, ya no eres su novio!

St: ¿Y tú si?

Stana que por un momento permaneció a un lado, en eso momento intervino, para evitar que la situación llegara a un fin desagradable - Basta los dos - gritó exasperada.

Ant: De acuerdo, yo me voy, nos vemos preciosa - habló de forma calmada.

Al salir Anthony Stana se voltio a Nathan para preguntarle qué es lo que hacía allí:

St: ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - dijo casi sin ganas de hablar.

N: Antes de contestar inspiró y exhaló, ya que no quería que las cosas empeoraran - quiero hablar contigo y saber cómo estabas.

St: Si te refieres a lo de esta mañana estoy bien, de lo demás, no hay nada de qué hablar - dijo cruzándose de brazos

N: por favor, sino quieres tu no hablas, pero déjame hablar a mí - dijo con un tono casi desesperado.

St: No, no quiero escuchar nada que tengas que decirme, la última vez lo dejaste bien claro - dijo aguantando que no se le saliera una lagrima.

N: Por favor, de verdad lo siento - aún desesperado.

St: Por favor vete - le dijo al mismo momento que le señalaba la puerta para que saliera.

Nathan al ver que lo rechazaba opto por retirarse, esperaría unos días para volver a hablar con ella. Se subió a su carro y emprendió el camino hasta su casa, pero dejando las marcas de los neumáticos marcados en el pavimento.

Stana al momento en que Nathan cruzó la puerta, ella la cerró e inmediatamente volvió al sofá donde se encontraba antes de ser interrumpida.

Nathan salió cabreado de ahí solo en subirse a su carro, acelero todo lo que su auto le permitió. Dio varias vueltas por la ciudad hasta que se sintió cansado y regresó a su casa.

Una vez ahí se fue directo a su cuarto y estando allí se recostó en su cama y empezó a pensar en cada una de las noches que compartieron juntos en esa cama, deseó que esos recuerdos no llegaran a ser eso, recuerdos del pasado, sino que deseaba con toda su alma que se volvieran a repetir.

Stana no se quedó atrás con los recuerdos apasionados, sentada en el sofá, empezó a recordar la veces que fueron uno en ese mismo sofá, y de igual manera deseó que esos recuerdos no sean recuerdos del pasado, sino que en un futuro no muy lejano, todos esos encuentros se volvieran a dar.

Y así los dos pensando y recordando todos sus encuentros, el sueño los reto y éste ganó, quedando Stana dormida en el sofá y Nathan en su cama.


	6. Chapter 6

**¿RECUERDOS DEL PASADO II?**

Recuerdos, son solo eso, recuerdos?, será bueno recordar los buenos recuerdos en un momento de tristeza, serán la cuerda con la cual podamos salir del pozo?

Era la noche de otro día y ambos se encontraban pensando el uno en el otro, en todo lo que han vivido, todo lo que han sentido mientras estaban juntos y todo lo que sienten al encontrarse en esa situación.

Pensamientos de ambos.

Stana.

De nuevo me encuentro aquí, acostada en mi cama, otra vez pensando en él, pensando en cada uno de los momentos que vivimos juntos, mientras aparentábamos ante todos, haciéndoles creer que nos queríamos solamente como compañeros, como hermanos, haciéndoles creer en muchas ocasiones que nos odiábamos, que no nos soportábamos, al recordar eso me río, de pensar como los engañamos a todos, que bueno que lo conseguimos, porque mientras les hacíamos creer eso, nosotros dábamos rienda suelta a nuestro amor.

Suspira- Nuestro amor, se quedará en el pasado o algún lo podremos vivir a la luz del mundo, yo deseo que podamos vivirlo a la luz del mundo pero solo recordar el día, en ese día donde todo este sufrimiento empezó, es difícil saber si lo podremos volver a vivirlo.

Nathan.

El solo hecho de pensar en ella es un castigo, mi peor castigo, fui un tonto al comportarme con ella de esa forma aquel día, debí de comportarme como un hombre no como un niño, pero así me comporte ante tal noticia, me comporté como un niño y esa actitud que tomé, sé que le hizo daño, mucho daño, los primeros días consecutivos al día que me dio la noticia, ella estuvo muy triste, unos días después parecía la misma, era como si nada hubiera pasado, pero la realidad es que si pasó, por muy fuerte que se muestre, sé que en su interior está destrozada, y eso me destroza a mí, es lo último que quiero, verla destrozada.

Stana

Estaba pensando en ti, pensando en mí, pensando en nosotros y de que será en un futuro para nosotros, será que regresará, nadie lo sabe y creo que ni nosotros sabemos, quiero un futuro contigo, en ocasiones me tomé la libertad de fantasear con esa idea.

Nathan

Contigo me sentía en el primer lugar, me sentía el hombre más feliz, sentía que no había nadie como yo, nadie me ganaba, pero ahora siento que voy en picada, me siento en el último lugar, sin ti no vivo, he perdido, no debí actuar así, fui un tonto al actuar así, y por esa tontería te perdí, como me arrepiento.

Stana

Como me duele, es como si fueras distinto, y en cierta parte lo somos, ya que no hay nadie parecido a uno mismo, pero es que a pesar de que somos tan distintos, nos amábamos, como quisiera en estos momentos volver a ser tuya, me haces falta, te necesito.

Nathan

Ojala algún día puedas perdonarme, espera que ya lo hallas hecho - suspira- como te amo, estoy nunca lo había sentido por nadie y como me está matando el no tenerte, en este mismo momento deseo, quisiera que fuéramos uno, me haces falta, sin ti me siento perdido. Tengo que hablar contigo ya no puedo dejar que el tiempo siga pasando, no es sano para ninguno de los dos.

Ambos por instinto o por conexión cósmica fueron agarraron, volvieron a donde se encontraba y prendieron sus portátiles y empezaron a ver fotos donde se encontraban con el otro, fotos promocionales, fotos detrás de cámara, fotos de los episodios, fotos de los Paley Fest, del Comic-Con, mientras las veían una que otro lágrima vencía y salía de sus ojos y en otro una sonrisa cargada de amor se les escapaba.

Stana le dedico más tiempo a una foto, en ésta ella estaba vestida con un vestido de color verde y el llevaba una camisa color azul celeste claro y pantalón negro. Recordó como Nathan le puso la mano en el culo, sorprendiéndola, pero solo pudo sonreír, le encantaba como era el, como buscaba hasta el mínimo contacto aunque pareciera inapropiado.

Nathan recordaba dos fotos del Paley Fest del 2012, una donde estaban muy cerca, donde parecía que se abrazaban y estaban muy serios donde él le decía al oído que se moría de ganas por besar esos labios rojos, y ella solo pudo ponerse seria por miedo a que lo escucharan, y la otra era donde se reía al comprobar que no era así, que no lo había escuchado, entonces solo puedo reírse, ya que le encantaba verlo desesperado por besarla, y él a ver que se reía solo puedo contagiarse y reír con ella.

Y así pensando el uno en el otro y torturándose viendo fotos, se quedaron dormidos, era tanto el estrés, tanto el dolor, que sentían, a pesar de todo no podían dejar de pensar en el otro, todo eso junto con el cansancio que sentían tanto física como mentalmente se durmieron, con la esperanza de que todo lo que vivieron no haya sido solo un sueño, sino que deseaban con toda su alma que eso fuera para siempre.


	7. Chapter 7

**¿TIEMPO ANTES DE ARREGLAR LA SITUACIÓN?**

Al encontrarse frente a una situación sea cual sea, es mejor arreglarla y vivir en paz, sin ninguna preocupación, porqué solo nos hacemos daño a nosotros mismos a nadie más.

Los días avanzaron dando lugar así, a que llegara el fin de semana. Ese fin de semana todos lo tenían libre, ya que se encontraban realmente cansados y con el desmayo de Stana, añadió cierta preocupación y tención en algunas, así que decidieron darlo con la condición de que todos estuvieran temprano el lunes, para seguir grabando.

Todos agradecían esa decisión.

Era sábado y la gran mayoría de las personas ya se encontraban despiertas, trabajando, paseando con sus hijos en el zoo, o haciendo otras cosas, casi todo estaban despiertos excepto una mujer que se encontraba dormida.

Stana

Eran ya cerca del mediodía y Stana apenas se iba a levantar, antes de hacerlo se estiró como tigre, después de haberlo hecho se fue al baño adecentarse un poco, ya que aunque el día lo fuera a pasar en su casa eso no significaba que estuviera desarreglada por si le caía una visita, cosa que no quería que sucediera.

Después de salir del baño se dirigió a su cocina para preparar algo para comer, y así lo hizo, una vez en su cocina se dispuso a buscar lo que iba a preparar, llegando a la solución de que prepararía pasta en salsa verde.

Después de 30 minutos de prepararla estuvo lista, se sirvió un poco en un plato y junto con una botella de agua se fue a su sofá. Una vez ahí, prendió el televisor y encontró una película para ver, y la encontró.

Terminada la película Stana, empezó a pensar en cómo sería ahora su vida, a las alturas en la que se encontraba parecía que su vida iba a hacer lejos de su gran amor, lejos de Nathan, y eso le dolía, pero la vida continua y uno tiene que seguir, y eso era lo que ella haría, seguiría con su vida aunque fuera distinto a lo que en alguna vez se atrevió a soñar, también recordaba una de las tantas moches de pasión que tuvieron.

Recordaba y extrañaba sus besos, el sabor de sus labios, cada una de las caricias que de daban el uno al otro mientras se besaban, el cómo iba desapareciendo sus ropas de sus cuerpos, como se besaban y acariciaban el lugar descubierto, cuando alguna prenda era removida de su lugar para así quedar en el suelo, recordaba como el besaba sus senos, sus pezones, como besaba su cuerpo hasta llegar a su zona, que se humedecía con cada beso, con cada caricia que él le otorgaba, recordaba como su hábil mano y lengua la hacían perder el control cuando el tocaba y besaba su parte íntima, y como después de que él le otorgara un placer inigualable, la penetraba, con una dulzura inimaginable, y como después de que entrara y saliera de ella con calma, él aumentaba el ritmo para así llegar los dos al clímax. De igual manera recordaba con mientras se hacían uno él le susurraba palabras y promesas de amor.

Que tortura era esa, el recordar el amor que ella pensó que él sentía hacía ella, (pero quería creer que todavía la quería) demostrado con hechos y con palabras.

Después de un rato torturándose, la puerta sonó, dando lugar al hecho que se parara para ir a abrir.

Nathan

Se despertó temprano, ya que no podía dormir por toda la tristeza, por todo el dolor que sentía, su conciencia no lo dejaba de acusar de que había sido un tonto, un idiota, al haber tratado de esa manera a la mujer que amaba, y así se sentía como un idiota.

Se había despertado a las 8 y quería seguir durmiendo, pero no lo consiguió, así que se quedó un rato acostado, hasta que su estómago le pidió atención. Se levantó, se lavó los dientes y la cara y se fue a preparar algo de desayunar, se preparó unos huevos que los acompañó con zumo de naranja y pan tostado, comió en un banco que habían en su cocina, al terminar lavó lo que ensució y se dirigió a uno de los sofás que habían en su living y se dispuso a ver la televisión.

Mientras veía el televisor, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, - tengo que hacer algo, dijo que no quería hablar conmigo y la entiendo - suspira - pero es que simplemente no puedo vivir sin ella, es el peor castigo que podría pagar - no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto.

Las horas pasaban, y Nathan seguía pensando en ella, en los dos, en la felicidad que habían compartido, llegó a un punto donde empezó a recordar una de las noches donde se demostraban en hechos y palabras lo que sentían el uno hacia el otro.

Recordó una en donde después de salir a trabajar fue a su casa y al instante en que ella abrió recordó cómo se besaban con pasión, con locura, como las manos de ambos se movían como si tuvieran vida propia, como tanto las manos de ella como las de él se movían por el cuerpo del otro, llegando a un punto donde la ropa empezaba a estorbar, como ella desabrochaba su camisa y después se la quitaba para así ella pudiera acariciar su torso, recordaba sus labios, el sabor de sus labios, esos besos cargados de amor, pasión, locura, recordaba como hábilmente ella le quitaba el cinturón y después el pantalón, dejándolo así en boxers, recordaba que en ocasiones intencionadas o no intencionadas ella rezaba su erección que iba creciendo con cada caricia, cada suspiro, cada gemido, recordaba como ella se estremecía con cada caricia que él le otorgaba, cuando besaba sus senos, cuando le ponía atención a su intimidad. Recordaba como ella lo estimulaba, realmente era una diosa, dios realmente la amaba, recordaba cómo le quitaba los boxers, liberando así su erección, recordaba cómo antes de ser uno, él le acariciaba y besaba su intimidad, preparándola para ser uno, recordaba como entraba en ella de una manera suave y delicada, y después se movía dentro de ella, primero despacio, pero después de una manera más rápida, ya que necesitaban sentirse, llegando después al clímax, recordaba que luego descansaba a su lado y se quedaban abrazados y dormidos.

Que tortura tan grande era esa, no quería pasar el resto de su vida vivir de solo recuerdos, así que decidió ir a su casa para solucionar de un vez y por todas todo ese asunto, se paró del sofá y se encaminó con su coche hasta su casa.

Una vez ahí se bajó de su auto y tocó la puerta de la casa de ella.


	8. Chapter 8

**EL MOTIVO**

Sean cual sea el motivo, siempre actuamos de diferente manera, incluso siendo hermanos y aun siendo hermanos gemelos, siempre se actúa de diferente manera ante la diferentes circunstancias de la vida, sean estas agradables o no, o siendo agradables o desagradables según como uno lo vea.

Flashback

Eran cerca de las 10 de la noches, ya habían terminado de grabar, y cada uno se iba a su hogar, Nathan y Stana se fueron por separado, pero anteriormente habían acordado que después de que terminaran de trabajar se verían en casa de ella, y así lo hicieron al terminar se fueron por separado para no levantar sospechas, a casa de ella.

Primero llegó Stana, Nathan se había quedado un rato más para que no sospecharan. Stana se encontraba nerviosa, ya que le dijo que quería hablar de algo importante con él. Pasó el tiempo y Nathan se fue a la casa de ella, en el transcurso no paraba de pensar que era lo que ella le iba a decir.

Una vez que llego a su casa, se bajó de su auto y se dispuso a tocar la puerta.

Mientras Stana esperaba a que llegara Nathan, no paraba de dar vueltas por su living, ya que tenía algo sumamente importante que decirle, se encontraba realmente nerviosa.

Escuchó que golpeaban la puerta y se dispuso a abrir, al abrir Nathan se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó, de un manera casi desesperada, ella se dejó hacer por un rato hasta que les faltó el aire, se sonrieron, se tomaron de la mano y se fueron a sentar al sofá, una vez más al estar ahí se volvieron a besar urgentemente, de nuevo les faltó el aire, y permanecieron pegados solo por sus frentes y se sonrieron mientras recuperaban el aliento, una vez terminado Nathan habló.

N: ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto un poco preocupado.

S: Si estoy bien - dijo poniendo la mejor sonrisa, que uno puedo poner

N: Bien - dijo y sonrío - entonces que es lo que querías decirme? Preguntó

S: suspiró antes de hablar - verás -volvió a suspirar.

Nathan le tomo de las manos y se acercó más a ella - tranquila amor dime que pasa, puedes confiar en mí.

Stana al oír eso sonrío.

S: Veras, hace poco que yo igual lo sé, y me tomó por sorpresa, no sé cómo pasó pero paso, al principio me impactó la noticia, pero después me alegro, y ahora estoy realmente feliz - dijo con un poco de nervios.

Mientras Stana hablaba Nathan solo permaneció callado, cuando ella había pronunciado que se encontraba realmente feliz, Nathan habló:

N: ¿Que pasó, te encuentras bien, te pasó algo? - pregunto un poco intranquilo.

S: No, bueno si, pero es algo muy bonito lo que me paso, lo que nos pasó - dijo casi atropeyadamente por la emoción

N: ¿Nos pasó? - dijo de manera preocupante.

S: Si nos pasó - contestó un poco asombrada

N: ¿Stana que nos pasó? - al decir esto Nathan se paró del sofá, temiendo que sea verdad la idea que se le cruzó por la cabeza.

S: Antes de hablar suspiró - Nathan estoy embarazada.

N: ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?, ¿Estas realmente segura de que estas embarazada? - dijo asustado, deseperado, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

S: ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? Claro que estoy segura de que estoy embarazada - dijo frustada, no podía creer que el se estuviera comportando de esa manera.

N: ¿Te hiciste la prueba, ya fuiste al doctor? - preguntó pasandose una mano por el cabello, eso lo estaba sobrepasando.

S: En tono de indignación, tristeza, dolor, casi gritando y poniéndose de pie, le contestó - cómo puedes decir eso, claro que fui al doctor y me hice la prueba, no soy una mentirosa.

N: Estas segura de que es mío?, porque yo siempre nos cuidamos - le dijo casi deseperado.

S: ¿Cómo...? Claro que es tuyo, eres un idiota al pensar que no es tuyo, yo solo me he acostado contigo desde que empezamos, no sería capaz de acostarme con otro hombre teniendote a ti y por si no lo recuerdas no siempre nos cuidamos - para entonces Stana le estaba gritando conteniendo unas lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

N: No puede creer que sea mío, no creo que sea mío - le dijo igual gritando y un poco asustado.

S: Está bien, si eso crees, cree eso, no te voy a rogar que hagas algo, ya que según tú, este bebé no es tuyo - dijo con un tremendo dolor en su interior y con una lágrima saliendo.

N: De acuerdo, me voy, ese niño no puede ser mío, así que me voy - respondió algo confundido por la noticia.

Y así lo hizo, Nathan se fue sin voltearla a ver, cerró la puerta de un golpe, haciendo un fuerte ruido, al salir se subió a su carro y acelerando todo lo que pudo se fue de ahí.

Stana al ver como salía por la puerta no pudo evitar llorar, el dolor que sentía al ver como su gran amor y ahora padre de su hijo le había hecho con esa actitud que el tomó era muy grande, no quería aguantar las lagrimas, así que las dejó salir, se sentó en el sofá, se abrazó a su piernas y lloró.

Realmente era una noticia que superaba a ambos, Stana creía que Nathan tomaría de buena manera la noticia, pero gran decepción se llevo, al ver que no había sido así.

Por el contrario Nathan no podía creer que eso le estuviera sucediendo, claro que quería tener hijos y si era con ella, sería realmente feliz, pero no supo porque actuo así, la noticia le cayó de repente, sorprendiendolo, ya que no pensó que se llegara a cumplir eso deseo y mas ahora que ambos habían alcanzado cierto grado de fama.

Stana se recostó en el sofá y siguió llorando por varias horas mas, quedándose dormida, por el contrario Nathan dió varias vueltas por la ciudad, al sentir mas pesado el cansancio decidió irse a su casa, una vez llegado allí, se fue a dormitorio, se tiró en la cama y así vestido se quedó dormido.


	9. Chapter 9

**LA SOLUCIÓN**

La solución de cualquier problema es muy grata, ya que podemos deshacernos de cosas que interrumpen nuestro bienestar en todas las areas de nuestra vida.

Se encontraban ambos parados en la puerta, cara a cara, sin poder moverse o decir algo.

Nathan entro sin esperar un invitación de entrada, ella ante el asombro de que él estuviera en su casa y que hubiera entrado como si fuera su casa, la habían dejado inmovilizada, perpleja. Nathan viendo que no se movía decidió hablar

N:Quiero hablar contigo, necesito hablar contigo, ya no puedo mas con este dolor - dijo casi desesperado.

En el momento en que Nathan dijo eso, Stana reaccionó

S: Pues yo no quiero hablar, ya oí lo que tenías que decir, el otro día lo dejaste bien claro - contestó con un gran dolor, que le oprimía en su interior.

N: Por favor dejame explicarte - rogaba internamente porque aceptara que lo se dignara a escucharlo.

Stana se acercó un poco a él y gritando le dijo - Explicarme que?, Qué tú no eres el padre de mi hijo?, Qué yo soy una cualquiera?! - se encontraba sumamente dolida.

N: Yo no dije eso! - le contesto de la misma forma que ella, gritando.

S: No, eso no, pero ese fue el significado de tus palabras - seguía gritando

N: Por favor! - dijo con un gran dolor por la culpa y calmado.

S: Por favor qué?, No te das cuenta que ya hiciste mucho daño? - hacia todo lo posible por no llorar.

N: Por eso mismo quiero que me escuches - contestó de manera tranquila.

S: Para que me digas que?, Qué esto es un error? - dijo poniendo una mano sobre su vientre, mientras que una lágrima hacia el recorrido por su cara hasta llegar al suelo.

N: No, no es un error - dijo lo mas tranquilo que pudo.

S: Entonces que es? - preguntó un poco confundida.

N: Es ammm - no sabía como expresarse.

S: Qué es? - pregunto desesperada.

N: Es lo mas maravilloso que me podía haber pasado en la vida - dijo mientras sus ojos se humedecían y de manera que sus palabras transmitieran paz.

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo: Ahora me vas a venir con que es lo mas maravilloso que te ha pasado? - dijo un poco incrédula.

N: Si, eso es algo magnífico - dijo con voz fuerte, pero sin gritar.

S: Entonces porque me dijiste todas esas cosas el otro día? - dijo tratando de procesar todo lo que estaba oyendo y se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

N: Por que fui un tonto, un estúpido, un idiota - la tristeza y el dolor se podían notar en su palabras.

S: Porqué actuaste como un idiota? - le pregunto de forma tranquila.

N: Porque nunca me imaginé que esto llegara a pasar, bueno tal vez si, pero no creí que se hiciera realidad, además me sorprendió - dijo lo mas tranquilo que pudo.

S: Crees que a mi no me sorprendió? Ahh? Claro que me sorprendió! - dijo un pco molesta por la respuesta de él.

N: Se que también te tomo por sorpresa, y de verdad siento mi comportamiento - respondió de manera dulce.

Stana no podía creer todo lo que oía, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no quería dejarse llevar por el amor que le tenía a ese hombre. Nathan al ver que se quedó callada, se acercó a ella, quedando muy cerca.

Nathan alzó una mano y la poso sobre su cara y mientras tenía su mano ahí le dijo: lo siento, de verdad lo siento, no tienes idea que lo que he sufrido por haberme comportado así - lo dijo casi en un susurro.

Stana al sentir que Nathan se paraba enfrente de ella, solo pudo agachar su cabeza, no quería verlo directo a los ojos, los cerró cuando sintió su mano en su mejilla. Y al oír lo que le dijo solo pudo dejar escapar varias lágrimas. Nathan al ver que se le escapaban algunas lágrimas, con su pulgar se las seco.

Nathan con su otro brazo rodeo su cintura, haciendo así un abrazo, Stana al sentir que la abrazaba, lo empujo, de tal forma que se separaron.

S: Vete por favor, no quiero oírte, no quiero verte, no quiero saber nada de ti - en su voz se podía sentir el dolor.

N: No me pienso ir, hasta que solucionemos esto - su voz sonaba frustrada.

S: Solucionar que?, no hay nada que solucionar! - luchaba por que mo se le escaparan otras lagrimas.

N: Si, si hay que solucionar, yo quiero estar contigo en cada una de las estapas de nuestro hijo - decía con un tono seguro de lo que quería

S: ahora es nuestro hijo? - dijo enarcando una ceja

N: si, siempre fue nuestro hijo - dijo un poco molesto por su reacción.

S: Pues el otro día no parecias muy convencido de que sea nuestro - dijo mientras tenía una mano en la cintura y la otra se la pasaba por el pelo.

N: Lo se y de verdad lo siento, por favor déjame vivir esto contigo, eres la mujer a quien amo en toda esta tierra y quiero que tu seas la madre de mis hijos - mientras decía esto, se acercaba nuevamente a ella. - Por favor - le volvió a decir, ya cerca de ella.

Nuevamente Nathan volvió a poner una mano en su mejilla, colocó la derecha y con la izquierda la agarro de la cintura, de tal modo que la abrazo. Stana al ver lo que él estaba haciendo, le facilitó la tarea y ella rodeó con sus brazos su cintura de tal modo que estaban unidos en un abrazo y apoyó su cara en su pecho. Nathan al sentir que ella lo rodeó, bajó su mano hasta su cintura, quedando así abrazados uno al otro.

Mientras se encontraban así, ella habló;

S: Solo no vuelvas a lastimarme nunca mas - era un susurro pero él lo oyó.

Nathan se separó un poco de ella, tomó su cara por la barbilla y se la levantó, haciendo que sus miradas chocaran, haciendo que los ojos de él y de lla se unieran y mientras se veían el le dijo con una manera que demostraba todo el amor que sentia por ella - te lo prometo, nunca mas volveré actuar de esta manera ante cualquier situación.

Y después de pronunciar esas palabras, se inclinó haciendo que sus labios quedaran separados por unos cuantos milímetros, pero no pudiendo mas, la besó.


	10. Chapter 10

**AMOR DEMOSTRADO**

El amor es un acto de buena voluntad, ya que es algo que te nace del corazón y uno decide si amar o no.

Stana al sentir los labios de su amado sobre los suyos, se quedó quieta, pero no pasaron ni dos minutos y ella le respondió al beso. Al instante en que él sintió la respuesta de ella, él solo pudo empujarla empotrándola a la pared.

Ese beso empezó de una manera suave, cargada de amor, en él se podía sentir el dolor que sintieron en esos días, después subió un poco de intensidad, pero siguieron basándose hasta que el aire les faltó, no se separaron del todo, ya que pegaron sus frentes y se sonrieron, Nathan la apretó contra su cuerpo y ella no opuso resistencia, ya que quería sentirlo, se volvieron a besar pero esta vez este beso era más desenfrenado, él introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, y así sus lenguas empezaron una deliciosa batalla. Nathan rompió el beso pero para dirigirse a su cuello, el cual besaba, mordía, haciendo que a ella se le acelerara el pulso. Mientras él se recreaba en su cuello, Stana acariciaba su espalda, pasaba de igual manera sus manos por su cabello, Nathan se separó y le desabrochó dos botones de su blusa y acarició la piel descubierta, Stana se acercó a él para volver a unir sus labios, necesitaba besarlo, necesitaba sentirlo.

Nathan regresó a la piel que hacía unos minutos había descubierto, él le apartó el cabello de la nuca, bajó por su cuello y comenzó a besarla despacio, acariciándola suavemente con sus labios. Una de sus manos subió lentamente hasta posarse sobre uno de sus senos. Con gran destreza se introdujo dentro del escote de su remera y lo acarició suavemente sobre su delicado corpiño de encaje. Su lengua se introducía buscando su lengua y su mano repetía la caricia, sujetando el otro pezón con sus dedos, ejerciendo una presión deliciosa. Su otra mano, que hasta hacía unos segundos impedía que se le escape, había encontrado otra ocupación. Se deslizó con sobrada habilidad dentro del pequeño short de jean, con la palma pegada a su vientre, bajando sobre la braguita, sintiendo como la tela se humedecía ante cada caricia. Ella tragó saliva para ahogar un gemido, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del placer que le provocaba. Luego volvió a abrir los ojos quería que su ardiente mirada la recorriera por completo, quería ver como la deseaba.

Luego de un rato, volvió a deslizar sus labios un poco más abajo, y besó delicadamente su cuello, más con afecto y ternura que con pasión.

Las manos de Nathan acariciaron los costados del cuerpo de Stana mientras ella lo atraía y lo volvía a besar con pasión.

Nathan la elevó un poco, apretándola lo mas posible contra su cuerpo y cuando la escuchó suspirar se volvió loco, casi sin poder controlarse más.

N. Me muero de ganas de hacer el amor contigo, Stana - le dijo con sus labios perdidos en el cuello de ella.

S: Sí - jadeó ella incapaz de hablar y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Sin moverse, ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. El deseo era intenso. Pero en ese instante, Stana se dio cuenta de que no solo se trataba de deseo físico

Stana lo besó durante lo que le parecieron siglos, y luego se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos, ambos necesitaban sentirse

Nathan levantó la camisa y se la quitó mientras ella desabotonaba su camisa, para acariciar su ancho pecho. Sus manos recorrieron suavemente sus trabajados pectorales sin querer perderse un solo pedazo. La piel de Nathan se encendía aún más a cada caricia. Sus torsos entraron en contacto intensamente y Stana besó su cuello húmedamente.

S: Te deseo, quiero sentirte - jadeó en su oído mientras, las manos de ella bajaron hasta su cintura, desbrochando su cinturón introduciéndose en su bóxer, agarrando suavemente su erguida virilidad, jugando muy despacio.  
Al primer roce, él cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias que su amada le regalaba, soltando un suspiro de alivio ante el delicado movimiento de vaivén. Nathan le apartó la mano, evitando el contacto. Debía tranquilizarse. Hacía algunos día que deseaba eso por esto y no debía apresurarse. Tenía que ser paciente.

N: Yo también - dijo y la cargó llevandola a la habitación, mientras en el transcurso retiraba lo que quedaba de su ropa interior rápidamente.

Mientras Nathan la recostaba en la cama, la miró a los ojos un momento y Stana se sintió perdida. Sus labios y su boca testearon su pecho y abdomen con tal entrega que Stana se descubrió rogándole que continuara. Él acarició sus piernas.

Sintió que su vista se nublaba cuando él deslizó su boca hacia abajo, testeando cuán lista estaba ella para él.

Nathan continuó con su tarea de besarla, descubriendo el punto exacto de mayor sensibilidad y Stana entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de él jadeando y empujándolo suavemente, casi imposibilitada de hacer otra cosa.

Finalmente, cuando sintió que ella estaba al límite, se levantó y la miró a los ojos.

N: No puedo creer que por tonto, hubiera estado a punto de perder esto - le dijo y ella sonrió, casi sin fuerzas, desesperada, totalmente entregada a él.

S: Por favor, Nathan, te necesito - le dijo ella y él la hizo incorporar, tomándola de la mano.

Sus labios colapsaron una vez más, la beso mordiendo suavemente sus labios, mientras sus dedos seguían preparándola para recibirlo, después, él la posicionó en el lugar indicado.

S: No aguanto mas, por favor, Nathan - le dijo y lo sintió parte suya, lenta, agonizantemente.

S: Haré lo que tú quieras - dijo él sobre sus labios, sin moverse, esperando a que ella se ajustara a él- pero en este momento quiero que me sientas y que me dejes sentirte, Stana

N: Eres hermosa, Stana - dijo él mientras comenzaba a incrementar la velocidad y la profundidad de sus movimientos.

Stana jadeó y apretó sus talones en los muslos de él, la fricción que él provocaba la hacía perder casi el sentido.

Los gemidos se escapaban de sus bocas sin reprimirse

Un momento más tarde, los movimientos se hicieron más erráticos y se miraron a los ojos.

Stana lo apretó con las piernas y se abrazó a su cuello para incorporarse, empujándolo hacia atrás para que quedará acostado boca arriba y quedando a horcajadas de él.  
-Ahora me toca a mí - le susurró la ardiente joven al oído después de morderle el lóbulo con suavidad. Con su boca recorrió el cuello de Nathan saboreando cada pedazo de piel, mientras sus movimientos acompasados sobre su amado adquirían la acentuación necesaria para hacerlo delirar de placer.  
N: Eres increíble - le dijo él mientras sus manos se posaban en la delicada cintura para acompañarla en la maniobra tan bien ejecutada. La mujer le sonrió con malicia y aceleró la cadencia ante el inminente orgasmo que se avecinaba, su compañero sintió como a la joven se le arqueaba la espalda en un largo espasmo y arremetió con bravura hasta que, sin poder contenerse, estalló junto a ella en el más perfecto goce que había experimentado.

Aún con sus ojos en los de ella, Nathan sonrió sin fuerzas y la abrazó fuerte. Stana hundió su nariz en su pecho y una oleada de perfume la envolvió.

Unos minutos más tarde, Nathan se desconectó suavemente de ella y se a comodó a su lado. La abrazó y besando suavemente su cuello, fueron quedándose dormidos.


	11. Chapter 11

**UN NUEVO DÍA, UN NUEVO COMIENZO.**

El comienzo de algo nuevo es inexplicable, algo único, tiene sus pros y sus contras, pero es mejor verlo por el lado bueno, ya que al empezar algo podemos hacer lo correcto si no lo hacía.

La luz entraba tenuemente por la ventana iluminando por un lado a uno de los cuerpos que se encontraban tendidos en esa cama, cuerpos que se demostraron todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro durante toda la noche.

Stana y Nathan se encontraban acostados abrazados, la espalda de ella se encontraba pegada al pecho de él, sus manos izquierdas estaban entrelazadas descansando sobre el abdomen de ella, demostrando amor y protección al ser que habían creado producto de su amor y que estaba creciendo día con día, el brazo derecho se encontraba bajo la cabeza de su amada, y así siguieron un rato más hasta que Nathan se despertó.

Al despertarse la acarició por completo con su vista, dándose el lujo poder disfrutar de la posición en la que se encontraban, ya que nunca más se iban a separar. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver que sus manos descansaban en el vientre de ella y al recordar que un pequeño, producto del amor de ambos estaba creciendo, no pudo sentirse más feliz de lo que ya se encontraba, después de un rato cuando su estómago le reclamó su atención se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, era domingo y agradecía haber tenido ese fin de semana libre, porque así podría arreglar por completo la situación con su amada y poder disfrutar con su familia, si su familia, no podía creer el hecho de que ahora tenía una familia con Stana.

Preparó zumo de naranja, café aunque ella no lo pueda tomar, beicon, tortitas, pan tostado, fruta, sirvió un poco de cereal en un plato, una vez que hubo preparado todo, lo depósito en una bandeja y así fue hasta el cuarto donde se encontraba la madre de su hijo, su amor, una vez que ingresó a la habitación dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y se acercó a ella para despertarla y pudieran desayunar.

Deposito un beso sobre sus labios, pero solo consiguió que se removiera. Como vio que no se despertó se acercó a su cuello el cual lo empezó a besar de una manera suave, casi un roce, se acercó a su oído y le susurro - preciosa despierta.

Stana no se movió por lo cual deció lamer el lóbulo de su oreja y mientras lo hacía le volvió a susurrar - amor despierta, traje el desayuno.

S: Mmmm - solo pudo contestar eso

Nathan empezó acariciar su cuerpo mientras le susurraba al oído - vamos dormilona despierta.

Después de decir eso se acercó a sus labios para darle un dulce beso, pero cuando se iba a separar ella lo agarro por la nuca profundizando el beso, se besaron apasionadamente por unos minutos hasta que el aire les faltó.

Cuando se separaron él sonrió y le dijo - buenos días bonita. Ella sonrió y le dijo - buenos días, la sonrisa de ambos demostraba amor, un amor el cual nunca en su vida lo podrían comparar con nada más.

Nathan se volvió a la mesita y tomó la bandeja depositándola en la cama.

N: traje el desayuno - sonrió

S: mmmm, que rico, gracias - y se acercó a él depositando un beso en sus labios.

Y así entre miradas y sonrisas cómplices, cargadas de amor, de felicidad desayunaron.

Cuando terminaron Nathan volvió a depositar la bandeja en la mesita, se volvió a ella y con una sonrisa en su cara le preguntó - bien y ¿qué quieres hacer?

S: quedarme en casa a descansar - dijo mientras se estiraba.

N: Ok, entonces nos quedamos aquí - dijo mientras empezaba a acomodarse en la cama.

S: ¡¿Nos quedamos?! - preguntó mientras alzaba una ceja - tú me preguntaste que quería hacer yo, no que quería que hiciéramos -

Al decir esto Nathan solo pudo poner una cara de tristeza, de asombro, pensó que después de lo de anoche se había arreglado todo, - bueno... yo... Amm... pensé que... - no podía formular frases completas.

S: Que pensaste? - dijo de forma cortante.

N: pensé que después de lo de anoche - no sabía que decir.

S: después de lo de anoche que - dijo de modo neutral

N: amm... No se... Quizá - realmente no sabía que decir.

Stana al no poder contener más la risa, se rió, sorprendiendo a Nathan - jajajajajajajaja - no podía dejar de reírse

Nathan al ver que eso había sido una broma suspiró, soltando todo el aire que tenía retenido.

S: hubieras visto tu cara - dijo mientras seguía riéndose.

N: si serás mala - dijo mientras se abalanzó por ella para besarla.

Estuvieron un largo rato besándose, no pudiendo más, Nathan comenzó a acariciar el hermoso cuerpo de su compañera, haciendo que ella dejara escapar unos suspiros.

Siguieron besándose y acariciándose el uno al otro por todo, recorriendo todo el cuerpo del otro de tal forma que volvieron a hacerse uno.

Cuando terminaron él se acostó boca arriba y ella se colocó sobre su pecho, mientras recuperaban el aliento, Nathan acariciaba la espalda de su amada, y ella se dejaba hacer.

Unos minutos después, mientras ella besaba el pecho de él ella le dijo - te merecías eso.

N: ¿el qué? - pregunto un poco confundido.

S: la broma de hace rato - dijo mientras lo seguía besando, pero ahora en el cuello.

N: aaaah, si serás mala, y ¿porque dices que me lo merecía? - le pregunto mientras seguía acariciando su espalda.

S: por todo lo que me hiciste sufrir estas semanas - su voz denotaba un poco de dolor.

N: de verdad lo lamento, no tienes idea de cuánto lamento haberme comportado así, haberte tratado así, lo siento mucho Stana - le dijo mientras la veía a los ojos.

Ella al oír eso una lágrima se le escapó y mientras Nathan se la quitaba con su pulgar le dijo - no llores por favor.

S: estoy bien, de verdad - dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa y se acercaba para besarlo.

N: ¿bueno y que hacemos el resto del día? - mencionó mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

S: me quiero quedar en casa, quiero descansar y adaptarme a este nuevo comienzo - mencionó sonriendo.

N: de acuerdo nos quedamos aquí - mencionó mientras sonreía - Lo lamento de verdad - volvió a decir.

S: por favor ya no menciones eso, ya no quiero saber nada de esos días tristes - le decía mientras le acariciaba la cara.

N: bueno no hablemos de eso, pero de lo que si tenemos que hablar es sobre el - dijo y señaló el vientre de Stana.

S: ¿bien, que quieres hablar de él? - dijo mientras demostraba una gran sonrisa.

N: todo lo que me he perdido de él, ¿cuánto tiene, que es? - dijo emocionado.

S: tengo, tiene 6 semanas, que es, la verdad aún no se - contestó calmada.

N: ¿y cuando sabremos qué es? - reflejaba la emoción y la felicidad que sentía.

S: jaja, dentro de unas semanas - demostraba felicidad en cada palabra.

N: ¿cuándo supiste que estabas embarazada? - preguntó con cierto dolor al recordar su comportamiento.

S: ammm, hace unas dos semanas me sentía mal y me dijeron que fuera a ver al doctor ya que no era un resfriado, entonces fui, el doctor me ordenó que me hiciera varios análisis y cuando me dio los resultados me dijo que estaba embarazada - comentó.

N: ooh - no supo que decir.

Ella le sonrió al ver que no encontraba que decir.

N: quiero estar presente en cada una de las etapas de nuestro hijo - dijo muy seguro de lo que quería.

S: de acuerdo, no te lo voy a impedir, eres su padre, tienes derecho y yo no te lo voy a impedir - comento agradecida porque el hombre de su vida y padre de su hijo estaba decidido a cumplir su papel de padre.

N: gracias - solamente pudo agradecer.

Y se acercó a ella para darle un beso, beso que fue tranquilo sin dobles intenciones, ya que en él se demostraban el agradecimiento, el amor que sentían por el otro. Después de haberse separado permanecieron un rato en silencio, ya que ambos estaban pensando en lo que acababan de decir y estaban procesando todo el cambio que estaban viviendo.

Después decidieron levantarse e ir a ver una película en el living, se sentaron juntos, pegados, Nathan le paso un brazo por sobre mis hombros de ella pegándola más a su cuerpo, y ella puso una mano sobre su pecho, pusieron la película, pero mientras la veían de vez en cuando se miraban de reojo, cuando iba por la mitad Nathan habló sorprendiendo a Stana:

N: ¿qué le vamos a contar a los demás?

S: ¿a quiénes? – preguntó confusa.

N: ¿a los chicos, a nuestros compañeros, a Marlowe? – preguntó un poco preocupado.

S: no lo había pensado – dijo mientras meditaba en la pregunta y en su respuesta.

Los dos se quedaron callados meditando en lo que tenían que hacer, como contarles que estaban esperando un hijo, tenían miedo por la reacción de los demás, tenían miedo que al hacerlo público inventaran un montón de mentiras, que les fueran a afectar, pero que harían todo porque no les fastidiara, tenían un poco de preocupación por la serie, ¿la cancelarían? ¿Sacarían a uno de los dos?, no sabían que hacer.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que Stana hablo con un poco de duda a la reacción de su compañero

S: tenemos que decirles

N: ¿decirles? ¿Estas segura? – pregunto mientras en su voz se notaba un tono de duda.

S. sí, tenemos que decirles, no podemos mentirles – dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

N: de acuerdo, ¿pero cuando se lo decimos y a quién se lo decimos? – preguntó con cierto temor.

S: a Andrew, a Penny, a Jon, a Susan, a Seamus, a Molly, a Tamala, principalmente ellos tienen que saber y más Andrew para que sepa qué hacer con nuestros personajes, se lo podemos decir mañana – dijo mientras meditaba en su respuesta

N: ¿mañana?, no creo, mejor porque no dejamos que pasen unos días – preguntó confundido

S: qué pasen unos días? – dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa, para que quieres que pasen unos días? - dijo mientras enarcaba una ceja.

N: pues según los medios tú y yo nos odiamos – dijo mientras se restregaba las manos en la cara, no quería parecer desesperado, no quería darle la impresión de que no le importara.

S: jaja, sí claro, nos odiamos mucho, que hasta un hijo vamos a tener – dijo divertida ante el miedo de su gran amor. – Oye, sé que es difícil esta situación, para mí lo es, así que también para ti, pero tenemos que hacer lo mejor – dijo mientras le agarraba las manos y se las apretaba tratando de transmitir paz.

N: tienes razón, es un poco rara la situación, pero no por eso no vamos hacer lo que tenemos que hacer, tenemos que hacer lo mejor, lo correcto, sin que nos importen los demás, es nuestro hijo y tenemos que hacer lo mejor para él y por él – dijo mientras la miraba directo a los ojos y le acariciaba una mejilla.

S: de acuerdo, esperaremos unos días, les hacemos creer que nos llevamos bien y después se los contamos – dijo mientras sonreía.

N: muy bien, pero creo que mañana si se lo tenemos que decir a Andrew – dijo y mientras se acercaba a besarla, pero en eso ella les preguntó

S: a Andrew, porque a él? - dijo mientras impedía qie fuera besada.

N: para que él sepa que hacer con nuestros personajes - dijo mientras se encontraba muy cerca de ella.

S: de acuerdo, mañana se lo contamos solamente a él - dijo antes de besarlo.

Siguieron besándose por varios minutos más, donde se demostraban amor, ayuda, donde trataban de transmitirse paz, tranquilidad el uno al otro, ya que todo eso era muy distinto a lo que en algún momento pudieron imaginar.

El día siguió avanzando, a la hora de la comida comieron comida hecha por ellos, después volvieron a ver otra película, se besaban de vez en cuando, algunos besos eran llenos de puro amor, otros estaban cargados de pura pasión, otros eran mezcla de amor y pasión.

La noche llego trayendo consigo un poco de cansancio y sueño a los dos, disponiéndose irse a descansar, ya que mañana empezarían una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo, donde ambos querían estar, y querían estar juntos. Se acostaron, se abrazaron y así pegados uno al otro se durmieron, con la esperanza de que su nueva vida no fuera complicada.


	12. Chapter 12

**ACOPLAMIENTO A LA SOCIEDAD**

Acoplarse, amoldarse a la sociedad, en ocasiones es frustante, ya que algunas veces se toman actitudes que a uno no le parecen.

Un nuevo día conlleva a decisiones que tomar, a diferentes situaciones por enfrentarse, nuevos rumbos que se deben de tomar.

La muy querida pareja por sus fans se encontraban desayunando entre besos y miradas y pensamientos y dudas que tenían respecto a su situación, y su situación es que iban a tener un hijo no planeado, pero eso no les importaba, pero tenían que actuar, hacer algo, habían decidido que pasaran unos días para contarle a sus compañero sobre su hijo, pero que a Andrew se lo iban a contar ese día, no sabían que actitud fuera a tomar, pero esperaban que fuera una buena.

Todos iban llegando al set y se veían realmente felices, descansados, habían podido descansar el fin de semana y eso lo agradecían. Stana y Nathan habían decidido llegar por separado para que no levantaran sospechas y antes de empezar a grabar hablarían con el jefe.

Tamala ya se encontraba en el trailer sentada en una silla cuando Stana ingresó en él, traía una sonrisa que para su amiga no pasó desapercibida.

T: querida te ves realmente bien - pregunto con cierta malicia, intentaría averiguar que la tenía tan contenta, ya que últimamente estaba triste y verla contenta, significaba que algo había pasado ese fin de semana.  
S: porque lo dices? - preguntó un poco confundida.  
T: si te vez feliz, traes una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ya tenía varias días que no se te veía así - preguntó tratando de que hablara.  
S: es que pude descansar muy bien este fin - respondió sonriendo al recordar si fin de.  
T: si claro, ni tu te la crees - dijo convenciendose así misma que le sacaría toda la verdad.  
Stana solo pudo sonreír ante el comentario de Tamala.  
T: quien es? Como se llama? Cómo es? - preguntó sin mas.  
S: quien es quien, como se llama quien? - preguntó confundida.  
T: el tipo con el que pasase este fin de - dijo ya no aguantan mas la curiosidad.  
S: qué?, no me acosté con nadie! - respondió entendiendo lo que quería Tamala.  
T: pues todo tu ser dice que si te acostaste con alguien y esa sonrisa que traes, niega lo que dices - dijo mientras la señalaba de arriba a abajo.  
S: ya te lo dije, pero te lo vuelvo a repetir, no me acosté con nadie - dijo ocultando una sonrisa.  
T: de acuerdo, no te insistiré, pero te estaré vigilando - dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
Stana solo pudo reír ante ese comentario.

Nathan al mientras bajaba de su auto no podía borrar esa sonrisa tonta que traía en su cara, se sentía realmente feliz, cuando entró en su trailer Seamus ya se encontraba ahí, y segundo después de que él entrara Jon entró, se sentaron en sus sillas y al instante tanto como Seamus y Jon vieron que Nathan estaba diferente, diferente para bien, lo veían mas alegre.  
J: como están? La pasaron bien? - preguntó tratando de que Nathan hablara  
Seamus al comprender las intenciones de Jon, se unió al juego y habló  
S: yo la pasé realmente bien, pude descansar - dijo  
J: y tu Nathan que hiciste, la pasaste a lo grande? - preguntó tratando de averiguar.  
N: si y no - contesto con una sonrisa.  
S: si y no?, cómo es eso? - preguntó un poco confundido.  
N: no es asunto suyo - dijo soltando una carcajada mientras salía del trailer.

Mientras los chicos se encontraban platicando Molly ingresó a donde se encontraban Stana y Tamala.  
M: cómo están, pudieron descansar? - pregunto contenta la pelirroja.  
S: bien, si, si pude descansar - dijo sonriendo mientras de reojo miraba a Tamala - y tú? - le preguntó educadamente a Molly.  
M: bien gracias - dijo mientras tomaba asiento - y tu Tam?  
T: yo que? - preguntó un poco confundida.  
M: Cómo la pasaste? - preguntó sin mas.  
T: aaah, yo la pase tranquilo - dijo y sonrió.

Mientras seguían hablando oyeron la tocaron a la puerta, al oírlo, Tamala se dirigió a abrir, cuando abrió se encontró a un Nathan sumamente feliz.

T: hola y esa sonrisa? - le preguntó Tamala ya que hacía días que no sonreía tan abiertamente.  
N: hola, no es nada - dijo mientras borraba la sonrisa.  
T: viste a alguna tía el fin de semana? - preguntó no muy convencida.  
N: jajajaja, que imaginación - dijo son darle importancia al comentario de Tamala.  
M: cómo es? - preguntó animandose.  
N: como es quien? - preguntó confundido.  
M: la chica afortuna de tenerte el fin de semana?- preguntó interesada por saber.  
Mientras se encontraban dialogando Stana solo los miraba.  
T: anda dinos como es - insistió curiosas.  
N: ok, es guapa, sexy, inteligente - dijo mientras miraba a Stana.  
Stana al oírlo no pudo evitar ruborizarse.  
T y M: oooo - estaban sorprendidas.

Stana que hasta el momento solo había oído dijo - y que necesitas Nathan? - preguntó tratando de cambiar la conversación de sus amigos.  
N: así, quiero hablar contigo en privado - dijo esto último mientras veía a Tamala y a Molly.  
S: muy bien - dijo y salió.  
Él al ver que había salido se despidió de sus compañeras y salió en busca de Stana.

Al salir la encontró en un lugar donde casi no pasaban las personas, se le acercó y la besó, al separarse le dijo:  
N: vamos a hablar con Andrew - dijo un poco preocupado.  
V: vamos - dijo en tono firme.

Y sin mas se dirigieron a donde se encontraba Andrew, cuando llegaron tocaron la puerta y esperaron a que les permitieran entrar.  
A: adelante - dijo serio - al escucharlo, ellos entraron.  
A: Nathan, Stana, pasa algo? - preguntó un poco confundido ya que no era muy común que los dos entran al mismo tiempo a hablar con él.  
N: bueno, la verdad necesitamos hablar contigo - dijo mientras en su voz se notaba nerviosismo.  
A: bien ustedes dirán - dijo mientras les mostraba las silla que habían delante de su escritorio invitandoles a sentarse.  
S: bueno es algo complicado, difícil - dijo nerviosa por la reacción quep pudiera tomar.  
Era cierto que Andrew era un hombre que tranmitía paz, era tranquilo, pero habían ciertas cosas que lo molestaban, y que dijeran algo sobre la relación de Nathan y Stana le pegaba en el hígado.  
A: que paso, te encuentras bien? - dijo un poco preocupado.  
S: es un poco complicado - dijo  
A: que tan complicado - empezando a impacientarse.  
S: es que estoy embarazada - dijo sin poder retener mas la información.  
A: qué? - al instante abrió los ojos sumamente sorprendido - cómo es posible?.

Una noticia así era impactante y más si ella era la actriz principal juntamente con Nathan, era impactante, porque si bien su personaje había empezado una relación con ek personaje de Nathan, todavía no podían hacer que su personaje se embarazara y menos si ya se encontraban en los últimos capítulos de la 5ta temporada, para muchos fans sería motivo de felicidad, pero no se vería bien para la serie.

Andrew se encontraba sorprendido y un poco preocupado se animó a preguntar lo que le daba un poco de miedo que fuera verdad lo que creía:  
A: y quien es el padre?  
S: ese es el motivo por el cual esto es un poco complicado - mencionó mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.  
A: porque?, quien es?, contesta Stana - dijo desesperado de que Stana le estuvieran dando tantas vueltas al asunto.  
S: el papá de mi hijo es Nathan - soltó sin mas.

Andrew abrió los ojos sorprendido y al instante miró a Nathan que tenía una sonrisa un tanto forzada, Marlowe pensaba en esa respuesta, pero a la vez le daba temor que fuera verdad, por que además según la prensa, ellos no se llevaban nada bien.

Desde que Stana había tomado la palabra, Nathan había permanecido callado como en un segundo plano e intentó hablar pero al verlo Marlowe, éste último habló:  
A: porqué? - dijo un poco molesto.  
N: porque que? - preguntó confuso.  
A: tu callate - dijo mientras señalaba a Nathan - porque hicieron esto, es una broma, a que estan jugando?  
S: no estamos jugando a nada, es muy cierto y va muy enserio esto - dijo.  
A: esto?, que esto? - dijo molesto.  
S: mi embarazo, nuestro hijo - dijo.  
A: su hijo? - con el mismo tono.  
S: si nuestro hijo, Andrew por favor, no te enojes - dijo lo último de forma calmada.  
A: que no me enoje?, es que acaso no ven la gravedad del asunto? - seguía con el mismo tono.

Nathan que hasta el momento solo había oído, decidió hablar:  
N: si vemos la gravedad del asunto, es mas no lo vemos difícil - dijo calamado.  
N: no lo ven difícil?, entonces expliquenme como sucedió porque desde meses atrás se ha dicho que ustedes no se soportan y desde días antes de la celebracíon del episodio 100 ustedes - dijo esto último señalando a ambos - estan muy distantes, muy fríos el uno con el otro.  
N: el distanciamiento entre nosotros en la celebración, fue por mi culpa - dijo con un poco de dolor al recordar lo sucedido.  
A: tu culpa porque? - ahora se encontraba curioso.  
N: suspiró y dijo - porque no tome de buena manera la noticia.  
A: entonces sus comportamientos en la celebración es debido a que no tomaste de buena manera la noticia? - pregunto señalando a Nathan y éste último asintió.  
A: y su comportamiento antes de la celebración a que se debía, o se debe?  
S: eso solo era apariencias, intentebamos aparentar que no nos llevabamos bien, para no levantar sospechas - intervino.  
A: levantar sospechas de que? - pregunto confundido.  
N: de que nos estabamos viendo - dijo mientras intentaba que no se le escapara una sonrisa de felicidad.  
A: ustedes me estan diciendo que se han estado acostando desde ya hace meses? - pregunto sin poder creerselo.  
N: meses no, pero si nos hemos estado acostando - dijo casi orgulloso del hecho.  
A: meses no, entonces cuanto? - pregunto confundido.  
S: dos años - dijo con un poco de miedo.  
S: dos años? - Pregunto en voz fuerte pero sin gritar - cómo es posible?.  
N: simplememte pasó - dijo en tono neutro.

En eso oyen que tocan a la puerta:  
A: adelante - dijo  
Abrieron la puerta y entró un camara:  
C: ya esta todo listo para empezar a grabar - dijo sin mas.  
A: de acuerdo, ahora voy - le dijo al camara.  
C: ok - dijo y salió.  
A: antes de salir, respondanme esto - dijo - qué piensan hacer?  
N: hacernos responsables - dijo mientras sonreía.  
A: cuando lo van a hacer público? - preguntó curioso.  
S: todavía no, queremos hacerles creer que las cosas entre nosotros estan bien y después hacerlo público.

Esas palabras a Marlowe lw dieron tranquilidad, ya que en ambos notaba compromiso, responsabilidad ante tal suceso.  
A: muy bien cuentan con mi apoyo para lo que sea - dijo ya mas relajado.  
N y S: gracias - dijeron mientras sonreían y se miraban de reojo.  
A: muchas felicidades - dijo mientras se acercaba a ambos para abrazarlos a forma de felicitación.

Mientras abrazaba a Stana le dijo: cuidate mucho; a lo que ella respondió que si.  
Luego se acercó a Nathan y cuando lo abrazo le dijo: cuidala y no la lastimes, Nathan le respondió que la iba a cuidar y que no la iba a lastimar.

Cuando se separó de Nathan les dijo - con respecto a sus personajes ya pensaré que hacer, por el momento no os preocupeis - dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la abría - ahora vamos a trabajar - dijo y salió.

Y detrás de él iban Stana y Nathan que antes de salir se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron contentos de que Andrew tomara bien la noticia.

Y así los tres se dirigieron a donde iban a grabar la primera escena del día.

Y así ellos dos enfrentarse a lo que ese día trajera, y no solo ese día, sino todos los días que vienieran, ya que harían todo lo posible por no ser igual a todos sino ser diferentes y ser buenos.


	13. Chapter 13

**EXTENDIENDO LA NOTICIA.**

Una noticia trae consigo algo bueno o alga malo, si es algo bueno es causa de felicidad, si es malo trae frustración, y si no se da correctamente puede crear chismes.

Los días pasan y pasan y en ocasiones no se sienten, se siente como un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Stana y Nathan se encontraban felices, ya que estaban esperando un hijo, y de a poco estaban haciendo creer a todos que se estaban llevando mejor, simplemente para que la serie no se viniera abajo con esos rumores.

Se sentían felices, emocionados ya que esa experiencia la podían compartir con la persona que más amaban en ese mundo y esa persona era la otra con la que la estaban compartiendo.

Se encontraban en la casa de él, pensando, analizando que más deberían hacer, y a quien mas deberían contarles sobre esa noticia, y se acordaron de sus padres, pensaban en si contarles o que se enteraran por la prensa, pero meditando en esa opción, eligieron mejor decírselos ellos mismo, el problema era que no tenían el tiempo para ir a visitarlos hasta Canadá, así que decidieron halarles por teléfono, sabían que no era los mas aceptado pero dadas las circunstancias era lo mejor, ya que ella era muy cercana a su familia y que ellos se enteraran de algo así por la prensa no era justo para nadie.

Así que Stana se paró del sofá de donde se encontraba y tomó su teléfono para marcar a sus padres y poder contarles a si las nuevas. Marcó el número y espero que contestaran, pasaron los minutos hasta que del otro lado se oyó

V: hola ¿quien habla?

S: mamá soy yo, Stana – dijo mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa de alegría al oír la voz de su madre.

Mientras Stana se paraba para marcar a su madre, Nathan se fue a la cocina para darle privacidad y así el pudiera pensar en lo que le iba a decir a sus padres.

V: querida que gusto que hables – dijo emocionada, no era por que no le llamara, ya que una vez por semana les habla si podía, sino que era que notaba n la voz de su hija algo diferente.

S: si, igual a mi me da gusto – dijo

Mamá: ¿y a que se debe el honor de tu llamada? – pregunto curiosa.

S: veras e para darte una gran noticia – dijo un poco nerviosa.

Ma: ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo tratando de no sonara desesperada.

S: si mamá, estoy bien – dijo.

Ma: ¿entones de qué se trata? – dijo calmada.

S: verás es que… - dijo, se encontraba nerviosa.

Ma: ¿es que, que? – dijo otra vez desesperada.

Nathan en ese momento volvió a al living en donde se encontraba la madre de su hijo y le pidió que pusiera el altavoz, quería oír lo que decaí la madre de Stana cuando le dijera.

S: es que estoy embarazada – soltó de golpe.

Ma. ¿Embarazada? – dijo realmente sorprendida-

S: si, embarazada – dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, ya que al parecer su madre no se estaba tomando muy bien la noticia.

Ma. ¿Y quién es el padre, porque según se, tú no tienes pareja? – dijo sin que su voz ocultara la desesperación, el miedo que estaba sintiendo sin saber el porque los estaba sintiendo.

S. Nathan es el padre mamá – dijo con una sonrisa.

Nathan solo oía lo que decía la

madre de Stana.

Ma: ¿de él? ¿Por qué de él? ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que eso pasara, como pudiste caer tan bajo? – dijo molesta.

Stana al escuchar eso se le partió el corazón, no pensaba que su madre fuera a reaccionar así y unas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su cara para acabar en el suelo.

Nathan le acariciaba la espalda para confortarla, para animarla.

Cuando pudo hablar le pregunto a su madre:

S: porque dices eso? - dijo entre sollozos.

Ma: que porque digo eso? - dijo en una tono autoritario.

S: si, porque? - dijo tratando de calmarse.

Ma: es que acaso estas ciega? Qué mentira te dijo? - seguía firme y hasta un poco enojada.

S: ciega a que? - dijo

Ma: Nathan es un mujeriego, cada dos meses cambia de novia - dijo casi gritando.

No podía creer que su hija estuviera esperando un hijo de un hombre que no podía tener una relación firme, duradera, un hombre que parecía que no se tomaba nada enserio, la quería mucho y no quería que sufriera, por eso era su comportamiento.

S: solo eran apariencias - dijo calmada.

Ma: apariencias de que? Que aparentaba? - dijo confundida.

S: de que él y yo estabamos viendonos - dijo tratando de que mamá comprendiera que a el amaba.

Ma: como dices? - dijo imprsionada por lo que oía.

S: si mamá, Nathan y yo nos estamos bien desde hace 2 años - comentó tratando de sonar segura.

Ma: dos años? - seguía sorprendida o mas, si es que era posible.

S: si mamá dos - afirmó.

Ma: eres feliz? - le pregunto sin mas.

S: como dices? - pregunto sorprendida, ya que su mamá siempre la había apoyado y confiado en ella, por eso era que su actitud la sorprendía.

Ma: eres feliz estando con él? - le pregunto con cierto temor.

S: si lo soy, mamá - dijo muy segura y firme.

Ma: porque no habían dicho nada? - Ahora se encontraba curiosa por saber mas de la relación de su hija con su compañero de trabajo.

S: porque no queríamos que inventaras cosas que no son, y que estropeen todo - dijo.

Ma: le quieres? - pregunto tratando de apoyarla y comprenderla.

S: si, mamá y mucho - dijo mientras una sonrisa asomaba en sus labios.

Ma: me alegro - dijo, había comprendido que era muy enserio lo que si hija le decía - de verdad y siento mi comportamiento, quiero que seas feliz - dijo mientras sonaba sincera.

S: de verdad soy feliz, gracias mamá - dijo feliz.

Ma: y que es mi nieto? - dijo contenta.

S: qué es? - pregunto confundia.

Ma: si niño o niña? - pregunto emocionada.

N: ammm, todavía no sabemos - dijo.

Ma: cuando sepas avisas - dijo contenta.

S: si mamá - dijo sintiendose libre, feliz porque su mamá apesar de como había empezado, termino bien.

Pa: felicidades hija, deseo que seas feliz - dijo su papá que hasya el momento no había hablado, simplemente había oído.

S: gracias papá - dijo muy feliz.

Pa: y Nathan cuidalos bien - dijo.

N: claro que si, señor - contesto muy feliz.

Y así la llamada a los padres de ella terminó y una vez terminada se volvieron a sentar en el sofá abrazados y dejo el teléfono en la mesa ratonera que tenían delante de ello, estaban tranquilos, felices, todo estaba saliendo bien. Permanecieron un buen rato asi, abrazados, juntos, felices.

S: tenemos que decirles a tus padres - comento Stana interrumpiendo el silencio en el que se encontraban.

N: tu crees? - pregunto no muy de acuerdo con contarles a sus padres.

S: si, acaso no quieres que sepan? - pregunto confundida.

N: ammm, mmm, no se, creo que no - dijo serio.

S: porqué? - pregunto separandose de él.

N: no quiero que sepan - dijo serio.

S: pero porque no? - seguía sin entender.

N: porque... - dijo y después se quedo callado, pero al ver que Stana, empezaba a sentirse mal porque no quería que los padres de él se enteraran, volvió a hablar - es mentira, jajaja, claro que si quiero que sepan - dijo sin poder conerte carcajadas.

Stana al oírlo le dio un leve golpe en el brazo.

S: me las vas a pagar - dijo ya mas relajada.

N: si es de una manera en la que estoy pensando, no me importa, acepto pagar el precio - dijo de manera seductora.

S: lo tendré en cuenta - dijo siguiendole el juego.

Después de unos minutos Nathan se estiró hacia la mesa para tomar el teléfono y así poder marcales a sus padres. Marcó el número y esperó a que del otro lado contestaran.

V: bueno, quien habla? - dijo una voz del otro lado.

Nathan antes de hablar puso el altavoz para que Stana pudiera oír.

N: mamá, soy yo Nathan - dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, él quería mucho a sus padres y se encontraba nervioso, emocionado, porque si bien siempre lo había apoyado, le dieron su apoyo cuando decidio estudiar actuación, pero esta era una noticia diferente, ya que el ser padre es una gran responsabilidad.

Ma: Nathan, quierido que gusto - dijo contenta - qué puedo hacer por ti? - le preguntó intrigada y tanto desesperada por conocer el motivo de la llamada de su hijo.

Pa: Nathan, eres tu? - se oyó de fondo del lado de la mamá.

N: si papá, soy yo - dijo.

Pa: a que debemos este honor de tu llamada - dijo contento.

N: es para darles una noticia - dijo contento.

Mientras hablaban ellos estaban sentados y Stana solo sonreía al oír toda la conversación.

Ma y pa: que noticia? - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

N: verán, no es una noticia sencilla, pero de igual manera es un noticia alegre - dijo nervioso.

Pa: que noticia? - pregunto impaciente.

N: pues que van a hacer abuelos - dijo casi gritando de la emoción y el nerviosismo.

Ma: como es eso posible? - pregunto confundida.

N: como que como es posible? - pregunto de la misma manera que su madre.

Ma: si como es posible que vayas a tener un hijo, si no tienes novia - dijo pausadamente.

N: ese es el problema? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ma: pues no se si sea problema, pero si quiero saber como sucedio - dijo de forma mas pacífica.

N: ese es lo que hace que se cumplique un poquito, pero todo esta bien - dijo.

Pa: como que se complique? - intervino.

N: pues es que la madre de mi hijo es Stana - dijo mientras le sonreía y le acariciaba una mano a Stana.

Pa: Stana? - preguntó desconcertado.

N: si porque, hay algún problema? - preguntó con cierto miedo.

Ma: no cariño, no hay ningún problema, es todo lo contrario, nos haces realmente felices - dijo contenta.

Al oír eso Nathan y Stana se sintieron relajados.

N: proque les hace felicies que Stana sea la madre de mi hijo? - pregunto curioso.

Ma: porque nos agrada, siempre quisimos que estuvieran juntos - dijo feliz.

N: que bien - dijo sin salir del asombro y con una sonrisa radiante.

Pa: y que piensan hacer, como van a vivir? - pregunto curioso.

N: pues pensamos hacernos responsables del bebé y pensamos mudarnos juntos - dijo feliz.

Pa: que bien, muchas felicidades hijo - contesto.

N: gracias - solo pudo decir eso, ya que se encontraba feliz.

Ma: esta Stana por ahí? - pregunto, quería felicitarla.

N: si aqui esta - dijo y le hizo una seña para que hablara.

S: hola - saludó feliz y nerviosa.

Ma: muchas felicidades, nos hacen felicies con esa notica - dijo emocionado.

S: gracias - pronunció feliz.

Pa: cuidalos bien Nathan, y Stana cuidate.

N y S: si - respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Ma: muy bien, bueno hasta luego - dijo la madre.

N: adiós - contestó y así terminó la llamada.

Dejó el teléfono en la ratonera y se volvió a acomodar en el sofá y Stana se abrazo a él, se encontraban sumamente felices de que sus padres hallan aceptado de buena manera la noticia y estuvieran apoyándolos.

Estaban alegres de que en medio de que perecía complicado, estaba todo resolviéndose, y de en medio de la oscuridad estaba saliendo la luz, su luz, su felicidad, su amor.


	14. Chapter 14

**UNA NUEVA VIDA**

Descubrir que una nueva vida viene es una gran dicha, una gran felicidad, algo único e inexplicable, es una oportunidad para ser mejores, se viven emociones, situaciones, que ni aún los que son padres pueden llegar a describir si se les pidiera, los hijos son una bendición y es un gran privilegio para los padres.

Se sentían felices, se sentían únicos, se sentían plenos, lo que estaban viviendo era una experiencia única, algo único, una experencia que no se puede comparar con ninguna otra que hallan vivido.

Estaban esperando un hijo y lo estaban esperando con la persona a quien amaban y eso era lo máximo, contaban con la ayuda del otro y era genial, después de como habían empezado con esa noticia, ahora estaban felices, emocionados, sus vidas habían cambiado, pero habían cambiado para bien, para algo mejor, en donde ambos podían ser los mejores, donde solo ellos contarían.

Se encontraban acostados cada uno en su cama, ese día habían decidido dormir cada quien es su casa, y así estaban, pero en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, se encontraron pensando en todo lo que estaban viviendo, todo ese cambio que su vida estaba dando, todos los cambios fisícos, mentales y emocionales que estaban cambiando.

Stana.

Aquí me encuentro sientiendo muchas cambios en mi vida, mi cuerpo cambia, mis emociones cambian, mis pensamientos cambian, mi alimentación cambia, todo en mi cambia mientras tu creces dentro de mi, que felicidad nos has traído a tu papá y a mi, no tienes idea - pensaba mientras se pasaba una mano a forma de caricia por la barriga.

Dicen que un hijo trae responsabilidades y estoy de acuerdo y las acepto, porque haría lo que no he hecho y lo que tengo que hacer, eres un gran regalo, y por ti seré mejor persona porque tu lo mereces, tu vales la pena vivir.

Tus abuelos sabes que vienes, estan muy contentos, pero que susto me dio mi mamá , ti abuela cuando me dijo enojada que no podía y no aceptaba quien es tu papá, pero después pude respirar alivia cuando lo acepto, cuando acepto quien es tu papá, me siento mas tranquila, sabiendo que ella y tus otros abuelos te estan esperando muy felices.

Todavía faltan muchas personas porque sepan que estas en camino, y la verdad me aterra un poco porque como se vayan a tomar la noticia, pero en ocasiones que lo pienso creo que no me interesa lo que piensen u opinen o crean, te tendran que aceptar porque no pueden hacer nada - al pensar eso una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su cara.

No tengo la menor idea si el parto dolerá o no, pero no me interesa, lo único que mi interesa es que seas feliz, que crezcas sano, fuerte, que seas perfecto.

Nathan

Que cambio ha dado mi vida con la noticia de tu llegada, reconozco que no la acepte muy bien y como me arrepiento de mi comportamiento, pero eso ya pasó, ahora estoy muy feliz, nunca imaginé que pudieras a llegar a ser realidad, porque la verdad en alguna ocasiones me permitir soñar contigo, pero ahora que te has vuelto realidad, estoy muy contento y mas por quien es tu mamá.

Un hijo es de gran responsabilidad, es un gran reto para ser mejores y que bueno que tengo esta oportunidad, así puedo ser mejor personas, mejor hombre con tu ayuda y con la ayuda de tu mamá.

En estos momentos pasan mil cosas por mi cabeza tengo un sentimiento de responsabilidad a veces me preocupo de lo que mas a delante pueda pasar.

No tienes idea de cuanta gente te espera, bueno la verdad hasta ahora saben de ti aparte de tu mamá y yo, tus abuelos y Andrew, nuestro jefe, se tomaron realmente bien la noticia, al principio un poco mal, como tu abuela, que dolor sentí cuando dijo que no aceptaba que yo fuera tu padre, pero que alivio cuando después acepto, no la culpo si ni yo lo tome bien al principio.

Faltan muchas personas porque se enteren de tu venida, espero que algunos de ellos lo tomen bien y otros me da igual como lo tomen, mientras estemos nosotros tres juntos nada mas importa.

Me preocupa y me emociona cuando llegue el momento de ir a ver tu cuna, tu ropita, tus juguetes, tu bañera, pero que felicidad, quiero que todo sea perfecto.

Tengo ya unas inmensas ganas de verte en persona, de verte cara a cara, ver en que te paraces a tu mamá, que bellas características tienes de ella, al igual saber que características tienes de mi, no me importa si eres niño o niña, lo que me importa es que estes perfecto, sano.

Te quiero mucho, mas de lo que nadie pueda imaginar, muchos creen nunca podré ser un padre, que no soy responsable pero les demostraré que estan equivocados y así lo haré porque lo que siento es mas de lo que nadie puede imaginar, es algo mágino, es como un sueño, un precioso sueño y por ti cambiaré lo que tenga que cambiar quiero que seas feliz - pensaba muy seguro, muy decidido.

Y así estaban pensando en el gran giro que sus vidas habían dado, se morían por estar juntos esa noche, pero un poco de distancia no les hacía mal, sino todo lo contrario, porque así podían deshacerse de todo lo que impedía que dieran lo mejor de ellos en cada una de las etapas que vinieran.

Si les hubieran pedido alguno de sus padres lo que en esos momentos estaban sentiendo no hubieran encontrado o tal vez si, pero no les hubieran alcanzado las palabras.

Y así pensando, felices, emocionados y un poco nerviosos se fueron durmiendo poco a poco.


	15. Chapter 15

**EXTENDIENDO LA NOTICIA II**

Extender una noticia es algo bueno si uno la extiende, ya que si lo hace uno evita rumores y se evita que se digan cosas que no son ciertas y si no lo hace otros lo harán y podrán tomarlo para mal.

Había pasado una semanas desde que le habían dicho a Andrew de que iban a ser padres, habían pasado cinco días de que le habían dicho a sus padres, ahora querían decírselo a sus compañeros de reparto.

Habían decidido llegar por separados y reunirlos a todos en el trailer de los chicas, darles la noticia antes de empezar a trabajar y terminar con un sufrimientos, les costaba seguir aparentando ante sus amigos, ya no podían y por eso les iban a decir.

Ya todos se encontraban en el set, y los chicas se encontraban dentro del trailer, solo faltaban las chicos y los iban a llevar a donde estaban las chicas diciendoles que Molly les hablaba para hablar sobre la fiesta que le iban a hacer a Penny.

Nathan llego y les dijo que las chicas los esperaban a los tres y así hicieron, se encaminaron al uno de los trailers de las chicas donde ellas ya se encontraban, ellas habían llegado ahí, porque Stana les dijo que uno de los chicos quería decirles algo sobre una fiesta.

Una vez que llegaron los chicos tocaron la puerta y esperaron a que les abrieran, mientras lo chicos llegaban, las mujeres estaban tratando de averiguar a que fiesta se referían o fiesta sobre que iban a hacer, hasta que oyeron que tocaban a la puerta, al oírlo Stana dije que ella iba a abrir, así que se paro y lo hizo, una vez que abrir, vio que eran los hombres y adelante iba Nathan, que al momento de ver que Stana había abierto sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Stana se hizo a un lado para que pudieran pasar y cuando lo hicieron, cerró la puerta.

Jon y Seamus al ver que Penny estaba ahí, entraron en confusión, porque no podían creer que los citarán para hablar de la fiesta sorpresa de Penny si ella se encontraba ahí. Tamala observó que se encontraban confundidos y les preguntó:

T: qué pasa, de que fiesta querían hablar con nosotras?

J: nosotros con ustedes? - preguntó confundido.

Su: si, nos dijeron que ustedes querían hablar con nosotras sobre una fiesta - preguntó sin entender porque el comportamiento extraño de dos de los chicos.

Se: pues a nosotros nos dijeron que ustedes querían hablar con nosotros - dijo igual de confundido que su compañero.

M: no, son ustedes lo que querían hablar con nosotras - dijo empezando a confundirse.

J: que no, son ustedes - seguía confundido.

Mientras se encontraban en ese diálogo lleno de confusión, Nathan y Stana los observaban con unas sonrisas de felicidad, ya que habían logrado que fueran y se miraban en ocasiones.

P: quién les dijo que nosotras queríamos hablar con ustedes respecto a una fiesta? - pregunto para ver si así salían de dudas.

Se y J: Nathan - dijeron a la par.

Nathan al oír que lo mencionaron, dirigió su atención a los que mantenían la platica:

N: yo que? - preguntó confundido.

Se: que tu nos dijiste que ellas querían hablar con nosotros.

N: eso me dijeron - dijo inventándolo para salir de ese enredo.

T: quién de nosotras te lo dijo? - pregunto no muy convencida de lo que había dicho Nathan.

N: bueno eso oí - dijo.

Su: pues nosotras no queríamos hablar ni queremos hablar con ustedes sobre ninguna fiesta, al parecer es un mal entendido, nunca dijimos nada sobre una fiesta - dijo para aclarar todo.

Permanecieron en silencio por un rato hasta que Seamus habló:

Se: y a ustedes quién les dijo que nosotros queríamos hablar con ustedes? - pregunto para aclarar todo ese enredo que se había creado.

M: Stana - dijo la mas chica de todos.

Cuando dijo esto, todos enfocaron su mirada en Stana, que antes de hablar miró rápido a Nathan pidiéndole ayuda a lo que el solo le dio una sonrisa, ella después que vio que le sonrió, volvió su mirada sus compañeros y dijo:

S: eso oí, que ellos querían hablar con nosotras - dijo sin mas.

Después de que dijo esto, todos volvieron a quedarse callados, tratando de resolver ese misterio, mientras Nathan y Stana estaban contentos porque tenían a sus amigos confundidos.

Pero Tamala los estaba observando, no podía creer que los dos hubieran simplemente oído, cosas que no eran ciertas todo era muy confuso. Se dio cuenta de que se traían algo entre manos y les preguntó

T: solo ustedes oyeron que nosotros queríamos hablar con los otros, como que es mentira - dijo mientras los señalaba.

N: quienes? - preguntó haciendo el que no entendía.

Se: si ustedes, son los que nos dijeron que ellas querían hablar con nosotros y que nosotros queríamos hablar con ellas - dijo tratando de comprender a donde quería llegar Tamala.

M: quieren decirnos algo? - pregunto entendiendo algo.

S: nosotros no - dijo tratando de convencer a sus compañeros.

T: que si, en sus caras se les nota, están algo extraños, y además ustedes son los que inventaron el cuanto de que ellos querían hablar con nosotras y nosotras con ellos - dijo muy convencida de lo que decía.

Nuevamente todos permanecieron en silencio, Nathan y Stana se vieron y con esa mirada acordaron que era tiempo de decirles.

N: la verdad es que si queremos decirles algo - dijo sonriendo.

Su: que cosa? - pregunto curiosa.

T: si, diganmos, que nos quieren decir? - estaba igual o mas curiosa que Susan.

S: pues - suspiro y antes de volver a hablar fue interrumpida por Tamala.

T: dale chica no lo alargues mas - hablo desesperada por saber la noticia.

S: pues que estoy embarazada - dijo mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa por su cara.

Todos los presentes al oír se sorprendieron, de tal modo que no pudieron hablar, estaban asombrados, no podían creer lo que habían oído. Después Penny habló:

P: y Nathan que tiene que ver? - pregunto queriendo saber que tenía que ver él, ya que habían dicho que los dos querían decirles algo.

S: pues el es el padre - dijo un poco nerviosa.

T: el padre de quién? - no podía creer que lo que estaba pensando fuera verdad.

N: de su hijo, yo soy el padre del hijo que esta esperando Stana - dijo por fin, para terminar el sufrimiento y la intriga de sus compañeros.

M: qué? - no podía creer lo que oía.

J: pero si ustedes no se llevan bien, como es eso posible? - pregunto mas confundido.

N: eso es mentira, solo aparentabamos - dijo sereno.

Se: que aparentaban? - seguía confundido.

S: que estabamos viendonos desde hace dos años - dijo con una sonrisa tratando de tranqulizarlos a todos.

P: dos años? - no podía creerlo.

N: si dos años - dijo feliz.

T: ya decía yo que sus comportamientos en estos últimos días era por algo - dijo recordando.

J: por eso fue que te desmayaste? - pregunto.

S: si - sin mas contesto.

Su: pues muchas felicidades a los dos - dijo mientras se acercaba para abrazarlos a mado de felicitación.

M: si muchas felicidades - dijo contenta.

Y así uno por uno se acercó a Stana y Nathan para felicitarlos.

Después de unos minutos oyeron que desde afuera les hablaban para empezar a grabar, todos a excepción de Nathan y Stana salieron, ellos se dedicaron una sonrisa antes de salir, y mientras salían suspiraron, un obstáculo mas habían pasado, sus amigos habían aceptado de buena manera la noticia y eso les hacía muy felices.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAOS**

Un caos altera el orden de todo nuestro ser, nuestras emociones, nuestra forma de actuar, y si no se resuelve de la mejor manera crea una batalla.

Era domingo y se encontraban en la casa de Nathan, descansando, relajandose y poniendose de acuerdo en algunas decisiones que tenien que tomar, les faltaba contarles a los fans, al público de que iban a ser padres del mismo niño, y se encontraban muy felices, ya que también se iban a mudar juntos.

Habían decidido pasar el fin de semana en casa del él para poder unirse mas como pareja, como padres, unirse en uno, ser uno, ser una persona.

Se encontraban en el sofá del living viendo El diario de Noa, una gran película, llena de mucho amor, llena de dicisiones que uno tiene que tomar, tal y como ellos se encontraban.

Antes de que terminara la película Stana habló:

S: que y cuando debemos decirles a los fans, al público de que estamos esperando un hijo? - pregunto con nerviosismo.

N: no se, no lo había pensado - dijo sin ponerle mucha atención a la madre de su hijo, ya que estaba muy entretenido con la película.

Stana no dijo nada se quedó seria, pensativa, no sabía el porque de su actitud, no sabia, no entendía porque se comportaba así, pensaba que quería hacer pública la noticia pero al parecer no era así.

S: ¿no lo habías pensado? – preguntó, quería saber que es lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

Nathan seguía muy atento a la película, que no oyó muy bien lo que Stana le decía.

S: ¿me oíste? – preguntó tratando de no perder la cabeza.

N: ¿decías? – preguntó inocentemente.

S: ¿haz oído algo de lo que he dicho? – preguntó tratando de no enojarse.

Pero Nathan no contestó porque volvió a embobarse con la película. Stana ya no podía mas, estaba apunto de explotar, estaba al borde, se levantó de sofá y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua.

Una vez que llegó a la cocina, se sirvió agua en un vaso y empezó a tomar de a pequeños sorbos, se encontraba de espaldas a la entrada de la cocina, estaba de espaldas al living, así que no vio cuando Nathan entró.

Nathan estaba muy atento a le película, que casi no le ponía atención a lo que Stana le decía, cuando sintió y comprobó que ella se había levantado del sofá, la buscó con la mirada para ver en donde se encontraba, la encontró yendo a la cocina y antes de ir, suspiró, se levantó y se dirigió hacía la cocina. Cuando llegó vio que estaba de espaldas, así que aprovechó la oportunidad y la abrazó por atrás, posando sus manos en su estómago.

Stana al sentir el primer contacto dio un pequeño brinco que para él no paso desapercibido y le dijo – lo siento, no quise asustarte – le dijo al oído. Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que Stana rompió con el preguntándole lo que tanto quería hablar con él.

S: y lo otro, ¿lo sientes? – dijo casi en un susurro.

N: ¿qué otro? – le preguntó sin entender.

Stana no pudo más y se separó de él, casi de forma brusca, se puso frente a él con los brazos cruzados, él suspiró mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, se paró firme delante de ella y le preguntó - ¿qué te sucede? – dijo tranquilo

S: ¿qué que me sucede? – Preguntó indignada - ¿todavía te atreves a preguntar?

N: si – solo dijo eso.

S: ¿eso es todo? – estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

N: sinceramente no entiendo el porque de tu comportamiento – estaba igual que Stana.

S: ¿qué es lo que no entiendes? – le preguntó con sarcasmo.

N: tu comportamiento – dijo empezando a enojarse.

S: ¿mi comportamiento? – dijo igual que hacía un segundos.

N: ¿por qué te comportas así? – dijo perdiendo la paciencia y casi con desesperación.

S: ¿porqué? – Dijo molesta – porque he estado intentando hablar contigo desde hace ya varios minutos y tú no prestas atención – esto lo dijo gritando.

N: estaba viendo la película - dijo elevando la voz pero sin gritar.

S: ¿y es mas importante la película? - seguía gritando.

N: ¿mas importante? - dijo igual que hace rato - ¿de que quieres que hablemos? - dijo ahora tranquilo.

S: ahora si quieres hablar, vaya - comentó.

N: tranquilizate, que gritando no resolveremos nada - dijo calmado.

S: quieres me tranquilice, hablemos - dijo un poco mas calmada.

N: hablemos - dijo - ¿de qué quieres que hablemos? - pregunto interesado.

Stana antes de volver a hablar suspiró, para poder tranquilisarce, no quería pelear.

N: ¿de que quieres que hablemos? - volvió a preguntar.

S: ¿cuándo le vamos a decir al público que estamos juntos y que estamos esperando un hijo? - dijo mas relajada.

N: ¿es eso? - pregunto sin mucha importancia.

S: si solo es eso, pero a ti parece no importarte - dijo indignada.

N: claro que me interesa - dijo gritando.

S: pues hace rato no perecía - dijo gritando.

N: hace rato ya fue, ahora, es ahora - dijo en el mismo tono.

S: solo quiero saber cuando le vamos a decir al mundo entero que estamos esperando un hijo - dijo igual que hace un rato.

N: es que yo no quiero todavía que se enteren - dijo gritando.

N: ¿no?, y entonces hasta cuando quieres, ¿cuando nazca? - seguía gritando.

Ambos se encontraban gritando uno al otro, por no poner atención al otro, porque uno quería que ya se hiciera pública la noticia.

N: no quiero que se enteren hasta que nazca, quiero que se enteren antes, pero todavía no.

S: ¿hasta cuando? - preguntó firme.

N: es cierto eso que dicen que cuando una mujer esta embarazada todo cambia en ella - dijo fastidiado por la actitud de ella.

S: ¿qué dijiste? - preguntó sumamente dolida por el comentario que hizo.

N: nada - dijo tratando de que olvidara el comentario.

S: ¿nada? - dijo alzando una ceja - ¿cómo puedes ser tan idiota?, yo no te estoy obligando a que hagas algo que tu no quieras hacer, tu solito te comprometiste a participar de la vida de nuestro hijo - dijo gritando.

N: ya lo se, pero todavía no quiero que todos empiezen a agobiarnos con preguntas, quiero que estemos tranquilos y con todos los reporteros que existen, no nos dejaran - dijo gritando.

S: eso es mentira - pronunció en el mismo tono que él.

N: no lo es, es la verdad por eso no he pensado en un día para hacerlo público, ni he pensado en que decirles - le dijo gritando.

S: mentira, pero mejor me voy - habló y minutos después se dirigió a buscar su cazadora y así poder salir de ese lugar e irse a su casa, no podía quedarse ahí si él no quería hablar.

Abrió la puerta, salió y se subió a su auto y se dirigió a su casa. Mientras tanto Nathan solo la vió salir, no pudo ni supo que decirle, claro que quería contarle a todo el mundo que estaban esperando un hijo y que estaban juntos, pero quería vivir unas semanas mas tranquilo, sin presiones y sin comentarios que fueran mentira.

Cuando oyó que se cerró la puerta, comprendió que se encontraba solo, así que se dirigió al sofá y ahí permaneció el resto de la noche, hasta el día siguiente.

Stana al llegar a su casa, entró y se dirigió a su cuarto, una vez que llegó, se encamino a su casa, se tumbó en ella y ahí se quedó hasta el día siguiente.


	17. Chapter 17

**DESACUERDOS Y ACUERDOS.**

Un desacuerdo es la falta de acuerdos entre dos personas o mas, que si se va haciendo muy grande trae consigo grandes conflictos.

Una semana había pasado desde que sus compañeros se había enterado, el ambiente era mas tranquilo, porque ya no se tenían que esconder tanto.

Ese día se encontraban molestos el uno con el otro, porque el día anterior había tenido un pequeño desacuerdo con respecto a una decisión que querían tomar, uno quería hacer algo y el otro quería hacer otra cosa, no se pudieron poner de acuerdo y se enojaron.

Habían llegado por separado, las semana anterior dos días habían llegado juntos, pero ese día no.

Cuando vieron que llegaron separados esperaron a que tanto él como ella llegaran a sus trailers y así poder preguntarles el porque de su llegada separados.

Stana al despertar no tenía ganas de ir a trabajar, ya que el día anterior había peleado con Nathan, se levantó, se arregló, desayunó y se fue a trajar.

Nathan estaba igual, le incomodaba que estuvieran peleados y mas ahora que estaban esperando un hijo, debían estar mas unidos, pero en ese momento no era así.

Se despertó, se estiró como gato, se duchó, se cambió, desayunó y se fue a trabajar.

Ambos en el transcurso de su casa al set iban pensando en la tristeza que sentían al estar así enojados, distanciados, no podían creer que estuvieran así cuando deberían estar felices.

Llegaron y observaron sus compañeros que estaban un poco distanciados y se pusieron de acuerdo de que los chicos le preguntarían a Nathan que había pasado y las mujeres con Stana. Llegaron a sus trailers y empezó la interrogación.

T: hola guapa, buenos días - dijo curiosa.

S: hola Tammy, buenos días, buenos días chicas - lo último dijo mientras la veía.

M, P y Su: buenos días - dijeron al unísono.

En el trailer de los chicos se desarrollaba la misma interrogación.

J: hola, buenos días, papi - dijo con algo de diversión.

N: buenos días - dijo sin ganas.

Se: y esos ánimos? - pregunto curioso.

Mujeres

P: y ese humor? - preguntó curiosa, había observado que no se encontraba muy animada.

S: no es nada, estoy bien - dijo tratando de sonreír.

Con los hombres:

N: no es nada - seguía sin ganas.

Se: no te creo - dijo casi comprendiendo porque se encontraba así.

Mujeres

Su: segura? - no estaba muy convencida de lo que decía.

S: si - dijo en un tono firme.

Vieron que ya no le iban a poder sacar mas información y desistieron en preguntarle.

Hombres

N: les estoy diciendo la verdad - dijo firme.

J: sabes lo que creo - dijo mientras veía a Seamus.

Se: que crees? - dijo siguiendole el juego a Jon.

J: que esta peleado con Stana - dijo divertido.

Nathan no dijo nada.

Tanto las mujeres como los hombres oyeron que desde afuera que les llamaban para empezar a rodar.

El día avanzaba con alguna que otra diferencia entre Nathan y Stana. Sus compañeros al ver sus comportamientos comprendieron que estas enojados, ya no tenían que preguntarles que tenían ahora tenían que preguntarles el porque de que se encontraran así.

Terminaron y tanto las mujeres como los hombres se fueron a sus trailers ya que el día había acabado, se iban a preparar para irse a casa, pero antes iban a investigar el porque de que ellos dos se encontraran así.

Mujeres

T: que pasó entre tu y Nathan? - preguntó curiosa.

S: nada - dijo seira.

M: como nada, si se vió que estaban enojados - dijomuy convencida.

P: si todos vimos que ustedes no estaban para nada contentos.

Hombres

J: tu y Stana estan peleadosn, verdad? - dijo sin mas.

N: no - dijo serio.

Se: como no, todos vimos que diferían en muchos cosas - dijo muy seguro.

J: se pelearon? - dijo con curiosidad.

N: si - dijo mientras suspiraba.

Mujeres

Su: se pelearon? - pregunto.

S: si - contestó sin ganas.

P: porque? - estaba interesada por saber.

S: por tonterias, por favor no quiero hablar sobre eso- dijo sin mas.

Las chicas cumplieron su deseo y no preguntaron mas y cada una se fue a su casa.

Hombres

Se: porque pelearon? - pregunto curioso.

N: por simples desacuerdos - dijo triste.

J: pues sea por lo que sea debes ir y arreglarlo con ella - le aconsejó.

N: si lo haré - dijo.

Y así cada uno salió del trailer y se fueron a sus casas y Nathan se dirigió a la casa de Stana.

Cuando llegó se bajó de su auto, se dirigió a la puerta, tocó y esperó a que abriera.

Stana llegó a su casa triste, se sentó en el sofá y solo se paró cuando oyó que tocaron a la puerta, cuando abrió y vió quien era Nathan una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

Nathan cuando vió que la puerta se abrió, sonrió al ver a Stana.

Nathan pasó y dijo - perdoname es una decisión de los dos - dijo muy cerca de ella.

S: no tu perdoname a mi - dijo cerca de él.

Y así con esas palabras entendieron y arreglaron las diferencias que por no estar de acuerdo en una decisión crearon pequeñas diferencias y dolor por un pequeño tiempo.


	18. Chapter 18

**LIBERTAD**

La libertad es algo que no se puede comparar, al tener libertad eres libre, te sientes libre de hacer muchas cosas que al no tener libertad no podías hacer. Al tener libertad uno puede hacer lo que quiera el resto de su vida, pero es responsable de lo que haga.

Era ya finales del mes de marzo, casi finales de la semana, querían que antes de que el mes y la semana terminaran contarles a los fans, al público y al mundo entero que estaban juntos y sobre todo que estaban esperando un hijo.

Cuando hablaron por primera vez sobre cuando decirlo, las cosas habían terminado mal, se habían peleado por unos días, para su felicidad la situación se arregló, el día que el fue a buscarla para pedirle perdón por no haberle prestado atención, ese día decidieron que antes de que terminará marzo y la última semana de marzo le contarían a todo el mundo la noticia.

Habían decidido hacerlo público mediante una rueda de prensa en el set, pero lo que no sabían era que la prensa llegaría sin que ellos les avisaran, ya que ya habían empezado a notar que Nathan y Stana se encontraban mas felicies, veían que se llevaban mejor y todos estaban interesado en saber el porque, así que el set para suerte sea buena o mala como quisieran verlo estaba lleno de reporteros.

Fueron llegando uno por uno de los del cast, y entraban al set, la prensa se encontraba detrás de la una reja que pusieron para que no pasaran. Todos estaban esperando a que llegaran Nathan y Stana y así poder preguntarles que es lo que pasaba entre ellos.

Primero llegó Nathan y mas tarde Stana, conforme el cast llegaba se bajaban de sus autos y se reunían en la puerta de uno de los trailers para saber que era que lo pasaba a unos metros de ellos.

Una vez que estuvieron todos empezaron a comentar lo que sucedía.

Su: ¿alguien sabe que es lo que pasa allá? - preguntó mientras señalaba el lugar donde se encontraba el alboroto.

Se: yo no - dijo tranquilo.

N: ni yo - comentó.

T: debemos averiguar que pasa - dijo decidida a descubrir que era todo eso.

Siempre habían reporteros afuera, pero ese día estaban mas alborotados que otros días, probablemente porque habían visto que ultimamente los actores principales de la serie se estaban llevando mejor, ya no se veían enojados con el otro y querían saber el porque.

Un ayudante se acercaba a donde se encontraban los del cast, así que se animaron a preguntarle que ocurrían del otro lado de la reja.

M: ¿que sucede allá? - le preguntó.

A: escuché que querían saber si pasaba algo entre Nathan y Stana, porque notan algo diferente - dijo mirando a ambos.

J: ¿entre ellos? - preguntó confundido.

Ay: eso es lo que oí, no se mas, ni entendí bien - dijo y se fue.

Se quedaron pensando un rato que era lo que querían saber de ellos, que era lo que habían visto, siguieron pensando hasta que uno de ellos hablo;

P: será que ya sepan algo de ustedes - dijo dirigiendose a Nathan y Stana.

S: no se, hemos tratado de no ser muy abiertos, hemos procurado no levantar sospechas - dijo pensativa.

Su: ¿dicen algo las redes sociales? - pregunto intentando obtener respuesta de ahí.

M: no se, debemos revisar - comentó.

Cuando dijo eso todos se pusieron a revisar sus twitter's, páginas de programas que pudieran decir algo sobre ellos, revisaron twitters de uno que otro reportero.

P: solo he encontrado que quieren saber porque se llevan mejor - dijo mientras seguía buscando en su móvil.

T: si yo igual, dicen que notan que se llevan mejor - dijo sin despegar la vista del móvil.

En ese Andrew se acercó a donde todos ellos se encontraban y les dijo que los reporteros querían saber el porque el cambio en el trato de los actores principales. Todos se quedaron pensando si sabran que estan juntos o que todos querían saber que era lo que querían, habían rumores de que estaban juntos, que se llevaban mal, ahora decían que ya se llevaban mejor.

T: ¿porque no van para averiguar que es lo que quieren? - comento Tamala para salir de dudas.

S: ¿tu crees? - pregunto ponderando si era bueno o era malo la idea de ir y preguntar que era lo que querían saber.

J: si, deberían ir - dijo tratando de dar ánimos.

N: pues vamos - dijo mirando a Stana, que comprendió que era la oportunidad para contarles a todos que estaban juntos y que estaban esperando un hijo.

Y así se encaminaron los dos seguidos de sus compañeros para averiguar que es lo que querían saber los reporteros.

Al ver que se acercaban todos los reporteros se pusieron alerta, se prepararon para hacerles preguntas. Una vez que llegaron empezaron las preguntas y las fotos.

R1: ¿Stana algo que nos puedas decir sobre tu amistad con tu co-estrella Nathan Fillion? - se oyó la primer pregunta y todos los demás guardaron silencio en espera de una respuesta.

S: no se a que se refieren - se hizo la interesada.

R2: se dice que Nathan y tu estaban juntos, pero después se dice que se llevaban de lo peor, ¿que pasa entre ustedes en realidad? - pregunto interesado en saber que pasaba entre ellos.

A: ellos nunca se han llevado mal - intervino el jefe.

R3: si, hace unos meses se decía que se llavaban mal - intervino otro reportero chismoso.

N: eso ustedes lo inventaron - dijo serio.

R1: ¿entonces nunca se han llevado mal? - volvió a preguntar el reportero.

T: no ellos nunca se han llevado mal, si hay diferencias, pero nada mas - comentó.

R4: en la celebración del episodio 100 se veían distanciados y de unos días para acá se ve que se llevan mejor que nunca - intervino otro reportero.

N: eso es mentira - dijo serio.

S: nosotros nunca nos hemos llevado mal, si hay diferencias pero no afectan en nuestro trabajo o en nuestra amistad - comentó divertida pero firme.

R5: ¿alguna vez hubo algo entre Stana y tu, Nathan? - preguntó un quinto reportero.

N: ¿algo de que? - preguntó confundido.

R2: una relación fuera del trabajo, algo mas que una amistad - volvió a intervenir.

Al oír eso todos permanecieron callados, ya que no sabían si Nathan y Stana querían contarles que estaban juntos.

R6: ¿alguna vez hubo algo entre ustedes? - preguntó otro.

Nathan y Stana no contestaron solo se miraron para ver si era el momento de decirles o no, pero ambos con solo mirarse comprendieron que era el momento así que decidieron hablar.

N: la verdad si hubo algo entre nosotros - dijo sin que hubiera duda alguna de lo que decía.

R3: ¿cuando? - pregunto interesado.

N: desde hace dos años venimos engañandolos - respondió.

Al oír esto todos empezaron a tomar fotos y grabar la confesión, todos querían ser los primeros en dar a conocer la noticia.

R7: entonces cuando se decían que se llevaban mal, ¿era porque estaban peleados entre ustedes? - preguntó confundido.

S: no, eso era para desaparecer alguna sospecha que empezara a circular - dijo tranquila.

R4: entonces, ¿estan juntos desde hace dos años? - preguntó confundido.

N: si - dijo contento.

Volvieron la lluvia de los flashes, buscando ser los primeros.

N: si, estamos juntos y ahora va muy enserio nuestra relación - dijo esto y tomó a Stana de la mano - y no solo queremos decirles que estamos juntos, además de que estamos juntos, estamos esperando un hijo - dijo feliz.

R8: ¿un hijo? ¿O sea que estas embarazada Stana? - preguntó, de tal modo que no sabía si alegrarse o estar confundido.

S: si - contestó muy contenta.

R5: ¿para cuando esta previsto que nazca? - preguntó.

R9: ¿es niño o niña? - intervino otro, ahora todos se encontraban curiosos.

S: nace a finales de noviembre y no sabemos si es niño o niña - dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Todos sonrieron ya que las sospechas que se levantaban eran ciertas.

R8: muchas gracias por la información, les deseamos lo mejor - dijo feliz.

S: de nada y gracias - dijo muy feliz

Y así se fueron llendo.

Conforme el día avanzaba, en las noticias, en las redes sociales se podía leer que los actores principales de la serie Castle estaban juntos y que estaban esperando su primer hijo. El día seguía avanzando dando lugar a que terminaran las horas de trabajo de ese día y así se podían ir a sus casas.

Nathan y Stana al llegar a casa de ella prendieron la TV, para ver que tanto decían de ellos, encontraron un programa donde estaban diciendo que estaban juntos y que estaban esperando un hijo y que les deseaban felicidad.

Y asi felices se fueron a dormir, ya no tendrían que esconder su amor, eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran.


	19. Chapter 19

**Primer vistazo**

Ver por primera vez algo, es algo maravilloso, si se ve por el lado bueno y si es bueno, como dicen la primera impresión es la que cautiva, y así es.

Ya tres semanas habían pasado desde que hicieron pública la noticia, se sentían felices porque ya no tenían que aparentar, eran libres de demostrar su amor, ahora tocoba ir al doctor para que la checara, y checara al bebé.

Se sentían nerviosos irían al doctor para saber como iba el embarazo, como iba el crecimiento de su hijo, así que se levantaron, se vistieron, desayunaron y salieron en dirección al hospital.

Llegaron al hospital, se bajaron del auto y se dirigieron al área general, donde iban a hacerle estudios y determinar como se encontraban, ella y el bebé.

Llegaron y una enfermera les dijo que esperaran, que en unos momentos los llamaban y así lo hicieron. Pasados unos minutos volvió a aparecer la enfermera y les dijo que podían pasar.

Se levantaron y se dispurieron a entrar a la habitación, cuando lo hicieron se encontraron con una doctora de unos 35 años.

Dr: buenos días, soy la doctora Alice Kaper - dijo y le tendió la mano para saludarlos.

S: buenos días - dijo y le tendió la mano.

N: buenos días - e hizo lo mismo que Stana.

Dr: tomen asiento - comentó y les indicó las sillas que estaban enfrente del escritorio del doctor y tomaron asiento.

Dr: muy bien, ¿que les trae por aquí? - dijo el doctor.

S: pues me dijeron dieron cita con usted para mi chequeo - dijo.

Dr: si así es, vamos a pesarla y si quiere podemos oír al pequeño y después hablaremos de algunos cuidados - dijo feliz por la pareja.

N: muy bien - dijo mientras suspiraba.

En algunas ocasiones mientras la doctora hablaba con ellos, a Nathan le regalaba una mirada sexy, que para Stana no pasaban desapercibidas.

Dr: vamos a pesarla, necesito que suba a la báscula - dijo mientras alternaba la vista entre Stana y Nathan.

Stana se paró, se quitó los zapatos y se subió a la báscula, la pesaron, después le dijeron que se podía bajar y se puso sus zapatos y bajó.

Dr: estas bien de peso - dijo.

Se volvieron a sentar y la doctora le tomó la presión y le dijo que estaba bien, después volvió a hablar:

Dr: muy bien ahora si quieren podemos oír a su hijo - dijo mientras anotaba unos datos en el archivo.

S y N: si - dijeron al unísono muy emocionados.

Dr: muy bien, necesito que se acuestate en esa cama - dijo y señaló la cama.

Stana obedeció a la doctora y se acostó en la cama y se agarró de la mano de Nathan.

Dr: ahora te aplicaré gel en el vientre - dijo y lo hizo. Después tomó el sensor y lo colocó en el vientre de Stana y así pusieron la máquina en marcha y unos segundos después empezaron a oír unos pequeños golpecitos.

S: ¿eso esta bien? - preguntó nerviosa

Dr: si tranquila eso es el corazón de su hijo, y todo indica que se encuentra bien - dijo tranquilazandola.

Permanecieron varios minutos en silencio, solo se oír el latir del corazón del bebé, mientras lo oían a Stana se le escaparon unas lágrimas de felicidad, Nathan vió las lágrimas y con su pulgar las quitó, después de hacerlo se acercó a Stana y le dió un beso lleno de amor en los labios. Estuvieron otros minutos oyendo, hasta que les dijo que doctora que ya tenían que terminar.

La doctora le dije que se limpiara con una toalla que le entregó y así lo hizo pero con la ayuda de Nathan, una vez que y terminaron, se volvieron a sentar en las sillas que estaban enfrente de la mesa de la doctora.

Dr: me llegaron los resultados de tu analítica que te hiciste, indican que todo esta en orden - dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa cautivadora a Nathan, que no pasó depapercibida para Stana.

S: que bien - dijo feliz.

N: ¿cuando sabremos si es niño o niña? - preguntó emocionado.

Dr: el próximo mes, dentro de un mes tienes otra cita y en esa sabremos que es - dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

N: bien - estaba muy emocionado.

Dr: muy bien, dime Stana, ¿algún malestar que sientas? - preguntó mientras anotaba unas cosas en el archivo.

S: tengo ardor y en ocasiones nauseas - dijo con cara de desagrado.

Dr: le daré unas pastillas para las nauseas y el mareo, otras para el ardor y unas vitaminas que necesitas tu y el bebé - dijo y escribió los nombres en una papel y se los entregó - ¿estas tomando ácido fólico y calcio? - le preguntó.

S: si - contestó firme.

Dr: muy bien, siguelo tomando - dijo firme.

S: de acuerdo - dijo comprometida.

N: ¿para cuando esta previsto que nazca? - preguntó.

Dr: para finales de noviembre - comentó feliz.

N: muy bien - dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Dr: muy bien, esto es todo nos vemos dentro de un mes, ¿alguna pregunta? - dijo mientras se levantaba para estrcharles las manos y asi se pudieran ir.

S: no - dijo y le estrechó la mano.

N: no - e hizo lo mismo que Stana.

Dr: de acuerdo nos vemos dentro de un mes - dijo.

S: muy bien - dijo y salieron del consultorio.

Al salir se dirigieron al auto, se subieron y emprendieron el viaje de regreso a casa de Nathan. Cuando llegaron se bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la puerta, la abrieron y pasaron, una vez dentro se dirigieron al living y se sentaron en un sofá, estaban un poco cansados pero no mucho, permanecieron en silencio y abrazados por varios minutos.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que Nathan habló;

N: fué muy bonito cuando escuchamos al bebé - dijo emocionado.

S: si - dijo igual que Nathan.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio, pero Stana tenía una cara de confusión y Nathan vió que tenía esa cara y le preguntó;

N: ¿qué tienes? - estaba preocupado.

S: nada, estoy bien - dijo tratando de sonar creible.

N: mentira, ¿qué te pasa? - dijo tratando de convencerla de que le contara que le pasaba por la cabeza.

S: que pasa que no me gusta como la doctora te mira y tu muy quitado de la pena le sigues el jueguito - dijo un poco molesta.

N: jajajajaja, ¿es eso? - dijo sonriendo.

S: si - seguí un poco molesta.

Nathan al verla le dijo;

N: amor tranquila, que no tengo ojos para ninguna mujer, la única que me interesa y me importa eres tu - le dijo firme y convencido de que eso es lo que quería.

S: ok - dijo muy feliz y se acercó a él para besarlo.

Después de que estuvieron un rato besandose Nathan habló

N: ¿que nombre le pondremos si es niño o niña? - preguntó emocionado.

S: mmmmmmh, no se no lo había pensado - dijo pensativa.

N: oh vamos, algún nombre te debe de gustar - dijo interesado en conocer los nombres.

S: pues me gustan para niña Sophi o Elizabeth y si es niño Joseph, Adam, Michael - dijo sonriendo - ¿y a ti que nombres te gustan? - preguntó interesada.

N: pues para niña Cloe, Stephanie y si es niño Alexander, Noah - dijo feliz.

S: muy bien después decidimos en un nombre - dijo viendo que ambos tenían pensado diferentes nombres.

N: de acuerdo - dijo contento.

Y así permanecieron mucho rato sentados y abrazados mientras pensando en lo maravilloso que había sido oír por primera vez a su hijo, había sido una experiencia muy agradable y estaban felicies porque en medio de todo lo que estaban viviendo, se encontraban juntos.


	20. Chapter 20

**FELICIDAD**

La felicidad con la que uno puede llegar a vivir es única, la felicidad te da fuerzas para vivir, te ayuda a ser mejor persona en la vida, pero hay que saber a que se debe nuestra felicidad, ya que eso nos impulsara.

Se encontraban muy felices ya que tenían libertad, unidad, felicidad, amor y se tenían el uno al otro junto con otra personita que venía en camino, solo podían pedir que su historia fuera como el final de los cuentos de hadas "vivieron felices por siempre", lo querían y lo merecían.

Stana

Se encontraba muy feliz en medio de todo lo que estaba viviendo, había sida muy feliz en su niñez, en su adolescencia, y en otras etapas de su vida, pero justo en la que se encontraba, la felicidad no se comparaba con ninguna otra.

Se encontraba en pleno embarazaro, al enterarse la noticia le cayó como agua fría, pero conforme los minutos, las horas, los días, las semanas pasaban se iba adaptando a la idea de que sería madre y estaba segura de que iba a ser madre de un hermoso niño o de una hermosa niña, y parte de esos tenían que ver los genes de ella y del papá de su hijo, que cada vez que pensaba en el papá, no podía sentirse mas feliz, ya que sentía que se había sacado la lotería con tremendo partido que se consiguió.

Ese hombre como la tenía loca, desde el principio sintió que eran el uno para el otro, pero conforme iban pasando los meses, lo veía un ser insoportable, creído, caprichoso, egocéntrico, inmaduro, pero todo eso fue cambiando conforme los meses y los años pasaban, él fue cambiando su carácter y su forma de ser hacia con ella, y eso dió paso a que cada diá se fuera enamorando mas de él y ella estaba segura que él también se estaba enamorando de él.

Ahora ese hombre de nombre Nathan Fillion, muy codiciado por las mujeres, era todo suyo y eso la llenaba de felicidad, ya que era correspondida y sobre todo porque tenían un futur juntos.

Que futuro le esperaba al lado de ese ser, de ses humano, daba gracias por haberse topado con él, y mas aún de que ahora estaban unidos de por vida, no se encontraban unidos por papeles, ya habría tiempo para eso, ahora estaban unidos en cuerpo, en alma y de esa unión estaba creciendo un futuro y en ese futuro se encontraba un hijo.

Iba a tener un hijo con su príncipe azul, con el amor de su vida, estaba feliz porque de todos los hombres que existían él sería el padre de su hijo. Su hijo una razón mas para vivir, una razón mas para ser feliz, una razón mas para ser mejores. Estaba muy feliz porque iba a ser madre y el ser madre es una cosa extraordinaria y se encontraba muy feliz por poder tener esa oportunidad, también se encontraba muy feliz de que todo respecto a su hijo iba bien, estaba reciendo sano y fuerte y el padre de su hijo y su gran amor, se encontraba con ella apoyándola, cuidándola, no podía sentirse mas feliz.

Nathan

Que felicidad, que dicha sentía en el momento de su vida en la que se encontraba, era una felicidad, una alegría jamás comparada en su vida, muchas cosas a l largo de todo lo que llevaba de vida lo habían hecho realmente feliz, pero consideraba que la feliidad de eso momento, de esa etapa de su vida en la que se encontraba, nunca iba a poder ser comparada.

Felicidad, alegría, emoción era lo que sentía ahora que sabía que estaba esperando un hijo, que responsabilidad tan grande era esa, pero no le importaba, porque quería mucho a ese niño y sobre todo quería mucho a la madre de su hijo.

La madre, realmente era una belleza, una diosa, su bellaza no tenía comparación, que tonto se sentía al recordar con cuantas mujeres estuvo antes de darse cuenta de ella. La conocía hacía mas de cuatro años y había sido un tonto el solo al principio querer solo meterla en su cama, pero conforme los meses pasaban comprendió y entendió que esa mujer no era de solo una noche, sino de toda una vida, ella valía la pena, ya que como ella no había ninguna y ninguina se le acercaba en lo mas mínimo.

Conforme el tiempo al lado de ella pasaba, se iba enamorando de ella mas y mas, al principio se llegó a sentir intimidado por ella, pero al pasar el tiempo, se empezó a sentir libre, único al lado de ella, entendió que ella era la mujer que por varios años buscó, y se permitió poder empezar a construir algo mas que una amistad con ella y eso lo agradecía ya que ella también aceptó empezar algo mas que una amistad con él, a pesar de su historial de conquistas. Ahora se encontraban juntos, unidos y estaba seguro que sería para el resto de sus vidas, ta vez no se encontraban unidos mediante un papel, mas adelante lo harían, pero la forma en la que ahora se encontraba unido a ella era especial, única, esa mujer era única.

Que mujer, sentía haberse sacado el billete ganador y mas ahora porque iba a tener un hijo con esa mujer, que miserable se sentía al recordar como había tomado la noticia cuando le dijo que iban a ser padres, claro que se tomó la libertad de soñar con que algún tuvieran un hijo, pero toda la forma en la que se dió lo superó, le dolía ya que por su culpa vivieron unos días de los mas tristes e infelices que algún ser humano pudiera vivir, ya que ellos se querían.

Pero trataba de hacerlo todo eso a un lado para así poder ser y vivir feliz junto a la mujer que amaba y junto al hijo que estaban esperando, ese niño ahora se había convertido en su razón de vivir, gracias a él sería mejor persona, no podían pedir algo mejor, porque ya lo tenía, estaba formando una familia con una gran mujer y estaban esperando un hijo.

Ese hijo era lo mas maravilloso que pudo pasarle, se sentía realmente feliz al saber que venía en camino, se sentía feliz porque por fin iba a cumplir un sueño, el sueño de ser padre, se sentía feliz porque su hijo lo hacía feliz, que mas podía pedirle a la vida, iba a ser padre de un maravilloso hijo y la madre de su hijo era una mujer única y los amaba mucho.

Que felices se encontraban los dos, iban a ser padres del mismo niño y éste estaba creciendo perfectamente, además, sabían y sentían que el otro progenitor estaba entregado completamente a la situación en la que se encontaban y se amaban mucho, ¿cómo lo sabían?, simplemente por la manera en la que veían que el otro se comportaba, estaban comprometidos a su hijo, al amor que sentían, que felicidad sentían y nunca iba a poder comparársele. Estaban muy felices porque eran libres de manifestar su amor, eran felices por que sus amigos y familia estaban felices por ellos y por el bebé, que mas podían pedir, estaban muy felices.


	21. Chapter 21

**DETALLES**

Los detalles por muy grandes o muy pequeños que sean mueven todo nuestro ser, nos dan alegría o tristeza, pero es mejor verles el lado bueno.

Era viernes, el último día de grabación de la semana, unos se encontraban grabando, otros se encontraban en sus tráilers, Stana era una de las que se encontraban descansando en su tráiler cuando un ayudante ingresó al camión y le dio una carta a Stana.

A: es para ti – dijo y le dio la carta.

S: gracias – dijo mientras la tomaba y segundos después el ayudante salió.

Cuando se disponía a abrir Tamala ingresó y vio que tenía el papel en la mano

T: ¿qué es? – le preguntó muy interesada.

S: nada, no seas cotilla – dijo y guardo el papel.

Tamala vio que iba a guardar el papel y se tomó la molestia de preguntarle – ¿no la vas a leer?

S: no, además no tiene remitente – dijo firme.

T: pues entonces ábrelo, para saber quien es – comentó decidida a saber quien era la persona que le había mandado un mensaje en una carta.

S: de acuerdo – dijo y la abrió para leerla.

"_Hermosa, esta carta es una invitación para invitarte para pasar esta noche juntos, una noche diferente y única, es mi deseo que aceptes y estoy seguro de que lo harás, pasaré por ti a las 21:30 pm"_

**P.D.** ponte más bella de lo que ya estas

CON AMOR

**TU ADMIRADOR SECRETO.**

Al terminar de leerla una sonrisa enorme se asomó en su cara, no decía claramente de quien era pero estana segura de que era de él, que él se la había mandado, la sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara no pasó desapercibida para Tamala.

T: ¿de quién es la nota, conozco al remitente? - preguntó muy interesada por saber la respuesta.

S: si lo conoces - dijo mientras en su cara se podía ver la sonrisa.

T: ¿y quién es? - estaba intrigada, quería saber.

S: es de Nathan - dijo contenta.

T: y ¿qué dice? - se encontraba emocionada, como si ella fuera a la que le mandaron la carta.

S: no te voy a contar - dijo y le sacó la lengua.

El día avanzó, llegando por fin a su final y con eso todos se podían retirar a su casa, Stana al saber que se podían ir, no esperó ni un segundo y se fue a su casa a prepararse para su noche con Nathan.

Nathan desde que se despertó le vino una idea, le pasó por la mente invitar a cenar a Stana, quería ser en lo mas pequeño único, y sabía que si hacía eso, enamoraría mas a la mujer de su vida. Así que antes de irse a trabajar hizo las reservas para un restaurante no muy lujoso, pero muy bonito y cómodo, e hizo una carta donde le decía que la invitaba para en la noche a que salieran, estaba seguro que no se negaría, decidió hacerla antes de llegar, ya que no sabía si iba a llegar a tener tiempo donde este solo y hacer poder escribirla, pensó en escribirle una carta y no un mensaje al móvil, ya que creía que a las mujeres le gustan los detalles y ese sería un detalle muy lindo, cuando vio que todo estaba listo, se fue a trabajar.

Durante el trayecto de su casa al set, pensaba en como hacerle llegar esa nota, y se le ocurrió que era mejor que otro se la entregara y no él, ya que así creaba mas emoción, y así lo hizo, cuando llegó buscó quien podría darle la carta a Stana y vio que pasó un ayudante y se la dio, rogandole que no le dijera que él se la mandaba.

El día avanzaba de a poco, y la había visto muy poco, en los instantes en que la vio, vio que la carta no le había afectado, no la había emocionado, sabía que no lo demostraría, pero dentro de ella, él sabía que ella estaba muy feliz. El día avanzaba hasta llegar a su fin, que emocionado y que nervioso se sintió cuando oyó, que ese día ya se había acabado, que ya podían retirarse a descansar o ir a hacer lo que quisieran, cuando dieron el aviso, esperó a que primero se fuera Stana y cuando comprobó que se había ido, se dispuso a irse.

Llegó a su casa cerca de las 20:30 horas y se empezó a preparar. Cuarenta y cinco minutos después estuvo listo, así que decidió emprender el viaje a la casa de Stana, cuando llegó tocó la puerta y esperó a que le abriera.

Stana llegó a su casa, entró y se sentó en el sofá por unos minutos, tomandose la libertad de que su imaginación volara y así pensara a donde iría esa noche, regresó a la realidad después de unos minutos y decidió empezar a prepararse, se dió una ducha y minutos después salió envuelta en una toalla y se dirigió a su ropero en busca del atuendo que sería el escogido para esa noche, estuvo buscando hasta que encontró el indicado y una vez dado con el atuendo se empezó a cambiar.

Minutos después estuvo lista y cuando oyó que llamaron a la puerta fué a abrir, cuando abrió la puerta, por unos minutos quedó inmovil, delante de ella se encontraba Nathan Fillion vestido elegantemente y lo hacía verse mas guapo y sexy de lo que ella lo consideraba, Nathan al ver que se abrió la puerta quedó igual de inmovil que ella, ya que ella se encontraba realmente hermosa o mas, ella iba vestido con un un vestido negro recto hasta las rodillas, con unas zapatillas negras y un bolso a juego con el vestido, y él iba con un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa azul marino y un saco a juego con el pantalón.

Nathan decidió hablar

N: ¿nos vamos? - dijo extendiéndole su brazo para que ella lo tomara.

S: nos vamos - contestó y ella entrelazó su brazo al de él.

Y así salieron de la casa y se subieron al auto de él, emprendiendo el viaje hasta el restaurante, Stana se animó a preguntarle a donde iban a lo que él le contestó que era sorpresa, no hablaron mas, solo se dedicaron a mirarse.

Cuando llegaron bajaron del auto y entra al restaurante, cuando entraron Stana sonrió, sonrisa que para Nathan no pasó desapercibida así que le preguntó

N: ¿pasa algo?

S: No - dijo mientras acariciaba su cara con ternura y amor.

El restaurante era elegante, fino pero a la vez con un toco de sencillez, entraron y rápidamente los llevaron a su mesa, la cual él había reservado muy temprano ese día.

Cuando se sentaron un mesero se les acercó para tomarles la orden, ellos pidieron una orden de gambas al ajillo, con guarnición y tomaron agua ya que ella no podía tomar alcohol, mientras comían platicaron de muchas cosas.

S: gracias - dijo con una sonrisa.

N: ¿porque? - preguntó confundido.

S: por este pequeño detalle, es muy lindo - comentó.

N: de nada - respondió con una sonrisa - ¿como estuvo tu día? - inriquirió.

S: estuvo muy tranquilo - contestó - ¿y el tuyo? - preguntó.

N: estuvo muy bien - dijo con una sonrisa.

S: recibí una carta - dijo mientras veía la reacción de él.

N: ¿a sí? - preguntó haciendose el interesado - ¿y de quien era? - preguntó.

S: no decía - dijo con una sonrisa.

N: ah - dijo mientras hacía como si estuviera desilucionado de no saber quien le había mandado la carta.

S: jajajaja, tonto - dijo y empezó a reírse.

N: ¿porque te ries? - pregunto confundido.

S: ¿porque quieres saber quien me envió la carta si sabes que sé que tu la enviaste? - dijo divertida.

N: quería saber si te había llegado - comentó.

S: si no me hubiera llegado, no habría venido - dijo con una sonrisa.

N: tienes razón - comentó divertido.

Así estuvieron el resto de la cena, platicando de diferentes temas, con miradas complices y en algunas pidiendo que se fueran de ahí para hacer otra cosa, terminaron de cenar y se dispusieron a irse a casa de él.

En el transcurso del restaurante a la casa de él no hablaron, cuando llegaron abrieron las puerta y entraron, y nada mas al entrar se empezaron a besar.

El beso fue incrementando la necidad de ambos de sentirse y al instante él solo pudo empujarla pegándola a la pared.

Siguieron basándose hasta que el aire les faltó, no se separaron del todo, ya que pegaron sus frentes y se sonrieron, Nathan la apretó contra su cuerpo y ella no opuso resistencia, ya que quería sentirlo, se volvieron a besar pero esta vez este beso era más desenfrenado, él introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, y así sus lenguas empezaron una batalla. Nathan rompió el beso pero para dirigirse a su cuello, el cual besaba, mordía, haciendo que a ella se le acelerara el pulso. Mientras él se recreaba en su cuello, Stana acariciaba su espalda, pasaba de igual manera sus manos por su cabello, Nathan se separó e hizo que ella se volteara para así poder bajarle la cremallera del vestido, dejándola solo con su ropa interior y así lo hizo bajó con sus manos el vestido y cuando subió pasó sus manos por todo el cuerpo de ella, mientras él hacía eso ella sentía un escalofrío recorrer por todo su cuerpo, cuando llegó a su cintura, hizo que se volviera a girar y volvieron a quedar frente a frente. Stana se acercó nuevamente a él para volver a unir sus labios, quería besarlo, quería sentirlo.

Nathan besó su mejilla, el lóbulo izquierdo, después bajó por su cuello y comenzó a besarla despacio, acariciándola suavemente con sus labios. Con gran destreza desabrochó el brasier de encaje que llevaba. Volvió a besarla y su lengua se introdujo dentro de su boca buscando su lengua y una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar uno de sus senos, sujetó el otro pezón con sus dedos, ejerciendo una presión deliciosa. Su otra mano, había encontrado otra ocupación. Se deslizó con sobrada habilidad dentro de su braga con la palma pegada a su vientre, sentía como se humedecía ante cada caricia. Cuando comprobó que estaba preparada introdujo dos dedo dentro de ella, cuando lo sintió, ella tragó saliva para ahogar un gemido, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del placer que le provocaba.

Cuando llegó al orgasmo sacó sus dedos y con sus manos acarició los costados del cuerpo de Stana mientras ella lo atraía y lo volvía a besar con pasión.

N. Me muero de ganas de hacer el amor contigo, Stana - le dijo con sus labios perdidos en el cuello de ella.

S: Sí - jadeó ella incapaz de hablar y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Sin moverse, ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. El deseo era intenso.

Stana lo besó durante lo que le parecieron siglos, y luego se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos, ambos necesitaban sentirse.

Stana comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de él, para acariciar su ancho pecho. Sus manos recorrieron suavemente sus trabajados pectorales sin querer perderse un solo pedazo. La piel de Nathan se encendía aún más a cada caricia. Sus torsos entraron en contacto intensamente y Stana besó su cuello húmedamente.

S: Te deseo, quiero sentirte - jadeó en su oído mientras, las manos de ella bajaron hasta su cintura, desbrochando su cinturón introduciéndose en su bóxer, agarrando suavemente su erguida virilidad, jugando muy despacio.

Al primer roce, él cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias que su amada le regalaba, soltando un suspiro de alivio ante el delicado movimiento de vaivén. Estuvieron así un rato, ella regalandole placer a él, después de un rato él pudo hablar.

N: Yo también - dijo y se separaron, la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la habitación, mientras en el transcurso retiraban lo que quedaba de su ropa interior rápidamente.

Mientras Nathan la recostaba en la cama y se posicionaba sobre ella, la miró a los ojos un momento y Stana se sintió perdida. Sus labios y su boca testearon su pecho y abdomen con tal entrega que Stana se descubrió rogándole que continuara. Él acarició sus piernas.

Sintió que su vista se nublaba cuando él deslizó su boca hacia abajo, testeando cuán lista estaba ella para él.

Nathan continuó con su tarea de besarla, descubriendo el punto exacto de mayor sensibilidad y Stana entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de él jadeando y empujándolo suavemente, casi imposibilitada de hacer otra cosa.

Finalmente, cuando sintió que ella estaba al límite, se levantó y la miró a los ojos.

N: que feliz me siento de tenerte - le dijo y ella sonrió, casi sin fuerzas, desesperada, totalmente entregada a él.

S: Yo también, pero por favor, Nathan, te necesito - le dijo ella.

Sus labios colapsaron una vez más, la beso mordiendo suavemente sus labios, mientras sus dedos seguían preparándola para recibirlo, después, él la posicionó en el lugar indicado.

S: No aguanto mas, por favor, Nathan, te quiero ahora - le dijo y lo sintió parte suya, lenta, agonizantemente.

N: Haré lo que tú quieras - dijo él sobre sus labios, sin moverse, esperando a que ella se ajustara a él- pero en este momento quiero que me sientas y que me dejes sentirte, Stana

N: Eres solo mía Stana - dijo él mientras comenzaba a incrementar la velocidad y la profundidad de sus movimientos.

Stana jadeó y apretó sus talones en los muslos de él, la fricción que él provocaba la hacía perder casi el sentido.

Los gemidos se escapaban de sus bocas sin reprimirse.

Un momento más tarde, los movimientos se hicieron más erráticos y se miraron a los ojos.

Stana en un rápido movieneto hizo que quedaran al revés, lo empujó hacia atrás para que quedará acostado boca arriba y ella quedando a horcajadas de él.

S: Ahora me toca a mí - le susurró la ardiente mujer al oído después de morderle el lóbulo con suavidad. Con su boca recorrió el cuello de Nathan saboreando cada pedazo de piel, mientras sus movimientos acompasados sobre su amado adquirían la acentuación necesaria para hacerlo delirar de placer.

N: Eres increíble - le dijo él mientras sus manos se posaban en la delicada cintura para acompañarla en la maniobra tan bien ejecutada. La mujer le sonrió con malicia y aceleró la cadencia ante el inminente orgasmo que se avecinaba, su compañero sintió como a la joven se le arqueaba la espalda en un largo espasmo y arremetió con bravura hasta que, sin poder contenerse, estalló junto a ella en el más perfecto goce que había experimentado.

Aún con sus ojos en los de ella, Nathan sonrió sin fuerzas y la abrazó fuerte. Stana hundió su nariz en su pecho y una oleada de perfume la envolvió.

Unos minutos más tarde, Nathan se desconectó suavemente de ella y se a comodó a su lado. La abrazó y besando suavemente su cuello, fueron quedándose dormidos.


	22. Chapter 22

**BATALLA DE TITANES I**

Una batalla algo difícil de enfrentar y más si uno no está preparado para enfrentarse a ella, en ocasiones se gana la batalla y en otras no, pero el resultado final de la batallas es estimulante.

Se acercaba el final de temporada y con eso la finalización de la grabación de la 5th temporada de la serie. Por ese hecho se sentían un poco tristes y a la vez se sentían felices, tristes por que pasarían varios meses sin verse, pero felices porque la serie iría a su 6ta temporada y tanto todos el equipo de trabajo como los fans se encontraban muy felices.

Una semana había pasado desde su cena romántica, se encontraban en casa de Stana gozando de esa unidad que estaban formando, que están consolidando, estaban terminando de lavar los platos, Nathan abrazaba por atrás de tal modo que sus manos se encontraban en el vientre de Stana, Nathan le dijo:

N: ¿estás bien? le preguntó casi en un susurro

S: sí, le respondió

N: me alegro –dijo

Y con esa respuesta por parte de Nathan, Stana se acercó y lo besó, el cual se iba poniendo más intenso hasta que oyeron que llamaban a la puerta, se separaron y Stana fue a abrir, tremenda sorpresa se llevó, cuando al abrir descubrió que del otro lado se encontraban sus padres.

Roda: hola hija - dijo mientras se acercaba a saludarla.

S: hola - dijo sorprendida y correspondió al saludo.

Nathan al escuchar que había mucho alboroto en la entrada, se dirigió a ésta y cuando vio que estaban los papás de Stana, no supo si ponerse feliz o nervioso. El papá de Stana lo vio y le dijo:

Peter: ¿no vas a saludar muchacho? - le preguntó.

N: si - dijo y se acercó a saludar a los abuelos de su hijo.

Todos entraron y se sentaron en el living y permanecieron unos segundos en silencio hasta que habló Stana:

S: ¿cómo están, a que se debe su visita? - preguntó tratando de hacer conversación.

R: estamos muy bien hija, el motivo de nuestra visita, es para pasar unos días contigo, para saber más de nuestro nieto - dijo con una sonrisa.

N: oh - solo dijo eso, que dijo sin pensar, Nathan apreciaba a los padres de Stana, pero no sabía bien cual serían sus comportamientos, ya que cuando les dieron la noticia por teléfono, a su mamá no le había hecho tanta gracia que él fuera el padre de su nieto.

S: ¿y donde se van a quedar? - preguntó muy curiosa y nerviosa.

R: pues si nos dejas, pensábamos quedarnos aquí - dijo señalando con su mano la casa - en tu casa - dijo con una sonrisa que parecía que no mataba ni a una mosca.

N: ¿aquí? - pregunto muy desconcertado.

R: si - dijo feliz.

S: de acuerdo - dijo feliz.

N: amor podemos hablar - dijo mientras veía a Stana.

S: si - contestó.

N: en privado - dijo y se paró en dirección a la cocina, Stana lo siguió.

Al llegar Nathan empezó la conversación:

N: ¿cómo que se van a quedar aquí? - dijo preocupado, ya que desde que se enteró de que iban a ser padres pasaban más juntos las noches.

S: si algún problema - se empezaba a irritar por su comportamiento.

N: no, bueno si - dijo y se quedó callado, no sabía si contarle su problema.

S: ¿qué es? - dijo, quería acabar con eso ya.

N: pues no vamos a tener mucha privacidad en la noche para nosotros - dijo con una sonrisa tímida por salir.

S: oh - dijo mientras se acercaba a él entendiendo lo que quería decirle - nos queda tu casa, nos o me doy una escapadas y en tu casa nos podemos ver - le susurro en el oído.

N: si - dijo atontado.

Al terminar de decir eso, recibió una llamada la cual contestó al ver quién era el que lo llamaba

N: hola - dijo feliz y un poco separado de Stana.

V: ...

N: ¿cómo estás? - le pregunto feliz a la voz del otro lado de la línea.

V: ...

N: bien, y ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes? - pregunto confundido.

V: ...

N: claro, voy para allá - dijo y colgó.

Cuando terminó Stana se le acercó y le preguntó:

S: ¿quién era? - dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

N: pues ahmm - dijo un poco nervioso.

S: ¿y ahora porque te pones nervioso, si hace rato estabas muy feliz? - preguntó queriendo saber quién le había llamado.

N: eran mis padres - dijo confundido.

S: ¿y qué querían? - preguntó muy confundida.

N: pues me dijeron que acaban de llegar a la ciudad de visita y quieren que vaya a buscarlos al aeropuerto - comentó - adiós diversión nocturna - dijo un poco triste, nervioso y desesperado ya que tanto los padres de Stana como los suyos estaban en la ciudad y nos sabía que podía resultar de todo ese encuentro.


	23. Chapter 23

**dejen sus comentarios, gracias**

**BATALLA DE TITANES II**

Una batalla que lío trae eso, es recomendable escoger bien tu bando y con que armas pelearas, para que uno no se quede desprotegido.

Se encontraban en la cocina de la casa de Stana, meditando en lo que esos días se convertirían al estar los padres de ambos en la misma ciudad, y en la misma casa, ya que al enterarse que están todos, probablemente a alguno de los padres se les ocurriera juntar a todos para una cena familiar y así terminar de conocerse y limar asperezas.

N: ¿voy o vamos a buscarlos? - preguntó los mas normal y tranquilo que podía.  
S: ve tu, yo me quedo con mis papás para platicar con ellos - dijo tranquila.  
N: de acuerdo - dijo y salieron de la cocina.  
Cuando llegaron a donde estaban los papás de ella el hablo:  
N: con permiso, yo me retiro, nos vemos luego - comentó muy educadamente.  
P: ¿te vas tan pronto? - preguntó curioso.  
N: no, es que llegaron mis papás a la ciudad y me pidieron que si los podía ir a buscar al Aeropuerto - comentó.  
R: a que bien, porque no los traes en la noche, para que así tengamos una reunión familiar - dijo con una sonrisa.  
Nathan antes de contestar, miró rápidamente a Stan que le decía que aceptará con un leve confirmación con su cabeza.  
N: de acuerdo, yo les digo - comentó.  
P: muy bien, nos vemos a las 9pm aquí - dijo feliz de poder conocer en persona a los papás del papá de su nieto.

Y después de eso Nathan salió en dirección al aeropuerto por sus papás, cuando Nathan salió Stana dejó que transcurrieran unos minutos, pero no pudiendo mas preguntó  
S: ¿qué intentan hacer?  
R: solo queremos conocer como Nathan es fuera de los reflectores y la atención de los cámaras, queremos ver como se comporta fuera de todo eso - sentenció.  
S: aaah - dijo - ¿de verdad que es lo que quieren? - dijo sin creerse lo que anteriormente dijo su mamá.  
P: queremos comprender porque escogiste a él como el padre de tu hijo - dijo firme.  
S: ¿de eso se trata? - dijo entendiendo por donde iba el asunto.  
R: no, queremos verlo como tu lo ves, y ya que vinieron sus padres, pues no podíamos desaprovechar la oportunidad de reunirnos todos - dijo con una sonrisa.  
S: muy bien - dijo convenciéndose así misma de que eso es lo que querían.

Mientras tanto Nathan en su auto en dirección al aeropuerto iba pensando que era lo que tramaban los padres de Stana al querer reunirlos, esperaba que no hicieran nada malo contra su relación, pero después de un rato para no martirizarse con eso decidió pensar en sus padres, le daba alegría el pensar de que ellos lo había ido a visitar, pero a la vez le tenía cierto temor al pensar en que podían llegar hacer sus padres al enterarse de la cena de esa noche.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto fue en busca de sus padres hasta encontrarlos, cuando los hubo encontrado se saludaron, salieron de aeropuerto en dirección al auto y después a la casa de Nathan.  
Cuando llegaron a la casa, entraron y se sentaron en uno de los sofás que habían en el living y al sentarse empezaron a platicar:  
N: ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita? - preguntó alegre.  
Bob Fillion: pues queríamos venir a visitarte, saber más de nuestro nieto y de su hermosa madre - dijo feliz. A Nathan las últimas palabras de causaron risa.  
N: ¿hermosa madre? - preguntó a un riéndose de felicidad y con un poco de curiosidad.  
Cookie Fillion: si hijo, Stana es muy guapa, me alegra que ella sea la madre de nuestro nieto - comentó muy feliz.  
N: ¿de verdad están felices? - se sentía feliz porque sus padres pensaran eso, pero sentía curiosidad por saber por que pensaban así.  
B: si, es una gran mujer, guapa además, le importan las personas, me agrada, es perfecta, me alegra que ella sea la mujer indicada para ti, y que por fin te diste cuenta - dijo muy feliz.  
N: si - dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo y victoria en sus labios - ¿donde se van a quedar? - preguntó.  
C: aquí, claro si no los permites - dijo contenta.  
N: si - y después se quedó pensativo.  
C: ¿qué pasa hijo? - preguntó ya que había observado que su hijo se encontraba pensativo.  
N: es que los padres de Stana también se encuentran en la ciudad - dijo todavía pensativo.  
B: ¿y? - preguntó no entendiendo el porque se encontraba así.  
N: Me da un poco de miedo el pensar en que pueda hacer su madre - dijo.  
C: ¿por qué dices eso? - preguntó sin entender el por que de su actitud.  
N: pues porque cuando Stana le dijo que esta esperando un hijo y que yo soy el padre, no lo vio muy bien - dijo con un poco de dolor al recordar el susto que les dio.  
C: ¿no aceptó muy bien la noticia? - preguntó sin creer que hiciera eso.  
N: al principio no, pero después de unos minutos aceptó y ahora esta feliz - dijo ya un poco más feliz.  
B: bueno tendrá sus razones - comentó entendiendo el por que del comportamiento de la madre.  
N: si, ¿cuáles? - preguntó intentando averiguar el por que se había comportado así.  
C: hijo un santo no eres, por eso de seguro no aceptó al principio - dijo divertida.  
N: no me lo recuerdes - dijo.  
B: ¿y a qué hora es la cena? - preguntó.  
N: a las 9pm en casa de Stana - dijo mas relajado.  
B: muy bien, a esa hora estamos allá - dijo.  
N: ¿seguros? - preguntó confundido.  
C: si, hay que unirnos como familia y así de paso nos conoces mas - dijo emocionada.

Las horas pasaban y con eso se acercaba la hora de reunir a dos familias, distintas, pero unidas por algo en común.

Llegó la hora de la cena, Nathan y sus papás llegaron puntuales a la casa de Stana, al llegar tocaron la puerta y esperaron a que abrieran, al hacerlo no solo vieron a Stana que abría sino que también estaban sus papás ahí con ella en la puerta, permitieron que entraran y así hacer las presentaciones, una vez que terminaron tomaron asiento en el living, sentándose de tal modo que quedaron por parejas.

Sr Fi: que coincidencia que los cuatro viniéramos a visitar al mismo tiempo a nuestros hijos - empezó la conversación.  
P: si, creo que todos queremos saber como esta creciendo nuestro nieto y de paso pasar un rato con nuestros hijos - siguió la conversación.  
C: si, creo que tiene razón - comentó.  
S: ¿comemos? - dijo, ya que tenía hambre.  
C: si, pasemos todos al comedor - dijo educadamente.  
Y así lo hicieron, pasaron al comedor y se sentaron.

Al sentarse y servir la comida en los platos empezaron a platicar mientras comían.

P: ¿cómo les trata la vida? - preguntó para empezar a entablar un conversación.  
Sr: la verdad que muy bien - dijo mientras sonreía.  
R: que bueno - dijo con sinceridad.  
C: ¿cómo va su tienda de muebles? - preguntó uniéndose a la conversación.  
R: muy bien, la verdad, todos en la familia ayudan y trabajan en ella - comentó.  
P: bueno casi todos - dijo mientras veía a Stana.  
S: papá - dijo un poco apenada.  
R: no te preocupes cariño, esta todo bien, nos alegra a que te dedicas - dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que Stana contestó de la misma manera.  
P: desde pequeña quería ser actriz y pues la apoyamos - comentó feliz.  
Sr Fi: que bien, igual Nathan desde pequeño quería ser actor - comentó divertido, al recordar como Nathan interpretaba a algunos personajes.  
R: me alegra que hallan aceptado la invitación de venir a cenar - dijo con sinceridad.  
C: si igual a nosotros - dijo.

Nathan y Stana solo los observaban y los oían, parecía que se estaban entendiendo los cuatro.  
B: me alegra que nuestros hijos se hallan por decidido a darse una oportunidad - comentó.  
Al oír eso Nathan y Stana se tensaron un poco, nerviosos por la respuesta por parte de los Katic.  
R: igual a nosotros nos alegra la noticia de que estén juntos - comentó feliz.  
C: y más de que están esperando un hijo - dijo y todos sonrieron en señal de alegría.  
R: la verdad siendo honestos, cuando nos lo contaron, no podía creer que estuviera esperando un hijo y mas que el padre fuera su hijo, pero después entendí y comprendí que tanto su hijo quiere a mi hija como nuestra hija quiere a su hijo, así que no podía hacer nada solo sentirme feliz de que voy a ser abuela - dijo con sinceridad y todos pudieron notar que era verdad lo que decía y que lo sentía.  
B: si la verdad que se nota que nuestros hijos se quieren - dijo y voltio a ver a Nathan y a Stana.  
P: aunque la manera en que concibieron a nuestro nieto es un poco misteriosa, me alegra - dijo feliz.  
C: si - dijo - me alegra de que ahora seamos una familia - comentó con una sonrisa sincera.  
P: si igual a mi - comentó.  
N: ¿entonces todos se encuentran felices? - dijo con un poco de temor.  
R: si, nos alegra y agrada que tú seas tu el padre de nuestro nieto, además va a tener unos rasgos lindos - dijo con una sonrisa divertida.  
S: jajaja ¿rasgos lindos? - le había dado risa el comentario respecto a los rasgos de su hijo.  
B: si ojos azules o verdes, además guapo, inteligente, que mas - dijo.  
N: si tienen razón - comentó.  
C: ¿y qué es, niño o niña? - preguntó emocionada.  
S: pues todavía no sabemos, dentro de unas semanas lo sabremos - comentó alegre.  
P: oh - dijo.  
B: ¿y qué piensan hacer? - comentó.  
N: ¿de qué? - preguntó confundido.  
P: si, se piensan mudar juntos, que van a hacer con el bebé - dijo interesado por saber.  
S: aah, si, pensamos mudarnos juntos antes de que nazca nuestro hijo - comentó.  
R: ¿a donde? - preguntó.  
N: eso todavía no lo hemos decidido - comentó.  
S: mas adelante lo veremos - dijo con una sonrisa feliz.  
R: muy bien - contestó feliz por su hija, por su nieto y por el padre de su nieto.

Y así siguió avanzando la noche, la cena, sin ninguna complicación, habían aceptado a la otro familia ambas familias sin ningún problemas están felices por sus hijos y por la razón por la que ambas familias se habían unido.  
Nathan y Stana se encontraban felices ya que sus padres habían aceptado la noticia y habían aceptado al otro progenitor de su nieto de buena manera y tanto sus padres como ellos estaban felices.

CONTINUARA...


	24. Chapter 24

**¿QUÉ ES?**

Saber la respuesta de algo que queremos saber trae emociones como felicidad, nerviosismo, temor, desesperación, intriga, todos queremos saber la respuesta, sea buena o mala y más sin es buena.

Nathan y Stana se encontraban nerviosos, ansiosos, por saber que sexo sería su hijo, si tendrían un guapo niño o una hermosa niña, no les importaba lo que fuera, lo que les importaba es que estuviera completamente sano, pero ya querían saber.

Querían saber que era para así poder empezar a ver sus cosas y de ser posible comprarlas, faltaban seis meses, pero ya querían empezar, al igual que deseaban poder ya escoger el nombre que le pondrían, tenían muchos nombres tanto para niña como para niño.

Ya eran tres meses que llevaba formándose, tres meses donde ya había crecido, ahora tocaba saber que era y eso llenaba de felicidad a todos los que sabían que venía en camino.

Ese día tenían otra cita con el doctor, ahora les dirían que sexo era su hijo, y se sentían felices y nerviosos. Se levantaron temprano para desayunar, terminaron se arreglaron y se marcharon al hospital, ese día le harían una ecografía para ver a su hijo. Sus papás ya se habían ido.

Llegaron al hospital y se dirigieron a la sala en donde les iban a atender, llegaron y les dijeron que esperaran que ellos los llamarían. Y así lo hicieron se sentaron en la salita de espera que había y esperaron a que les llamaran, pasados unos minutos les hablaron y les dieron permiso para entrar.

Dra: buenos días Stana, Nathan - dijo cortésmente y mientras le daba la mano a ambos para saludarlos.  
S: buenos días doctora- repitió la acción del doctor.  
N: buenos días - hizo lo mismo que las otros dos.  
Dra: siéntense - les dijo mientras señalaba las sillas delante de su escritorio.  
N: gracias - contestó y tanto él como Stana se sentaron.

Al sentarse Nathan y Stana se miraron y en esa miraban vieron el otro que estaba igual que el otro, ya que vieron alegría, nerviosismo.

Dra: bueno me llegaron tus resultados y comparándolos con los del mes pasado, todo sigue en orden, no hay complicaciones - dijo mientras los veía y veía su archivo.  
N: que bien - dijo feliz.  
Dra: bien hoy te haremos una ecografía y así sabremos si es niño o niña, cosa que estoy seguro están ansiosos por saber - dijo con una sonrisa al ver sus caras.  
S: si - dijo cuna enorme sonrisa.  
Dra: muy bien pues pasa y acuéstate en la cama - le dijo y señalo la cama.

Stana se paró, se dirigió a la cama y se acostó, Nathan se sentó en una silla cerca de ella. La doctora se acercó a ella.  
Dra: muy bien ahora te voy a aplicar gel en el vientre, te pasaré un sensor y así podremos ver al bebé en la pantalla - dijo mientras tomaba el gel y señalaba la pantalla, le aplicó el gel, agarró el sensor y se lo empezó a pasar por el vientre de ella. Después de unos segundos el bebé apareció en la pantalla.  
Dra: miren ahí está su hijo - les dijo y les señaló la pantalla.

Al verlo a Stana se le salieron unas lágrimas de felicidad, Nathan la vio y solo pudo agarrar su mano y apretársela a modo de apoyo y felicidad.  
S: que lindo - dijo feliz.  
Dra: si - dijo.  
N: ¿qué es? - preguntó casi desesperado, ya quería saber que sexo era su hijo.  
Dra: esperen - dijo, siguió pasando el sensor por el vientre de ella - es niño, su hijo en un niño - dijo con una sonrisa.  
Al oír pusieron una sonrisa muy grande de felicidad.

La doctora pasó otros minutos más el sensor y después terminó, retiró el sensor, le dio una toalla para que se limpiará, ella se limpió las manos y se dirigió al escritorio, Stana se limpió el gel con ayuda de Nathan, ambos tenían una gran sonrisa y podían ver que el otro igual la tenía, cuando terminó de limpiarse el gel, se dirigieron al escritorio y se sentaron en las sillas.

Dra: al salir pueden pedir una copia de la ecografía - comentó amablemente.  
S: gracias - contestó.  
Dra: muy bien, sigue tomando ácido fólico, calcio - lo ordenó.  
S: de acuerdo - respondió.  
Dra: ¿alguna pregunta? - preguntó.  
N: si, yo quería saber si puede viajar - habló, Stana al oírlo lo voltio a ver con cara de no entender por qué preguntaba eso.  
Dra: si, si puede viajar - contestó contenta.  
N: muy bien - dijo con una enorme sonrisa.  
Dra: ¿algo más? - preguntó.  
S y N: no - contestaron al unísono.  
Dra: de acuerdo pues nos vemos en la próxima cita - les dijo mientras se paraba y les estrechaba la mano.  
N: gracias - dijo y estrechó la mano con la doctora.  
S: gracias - e hizo lo mismo que Nathan.  
Se levantaron y antes de salir la doctora les dijo.  
Dra: felicidades.

Los dos solamente sonrieron y salieron del cuarto, pidieron la copia de la ecografía, la tomaron, se dirigieron al auto y partieron del hospital en dirección a casa de él.

Llegaron a su casa y nada más al entrar se sentaron en un sofá y estuvieron abrazados y en silencio por un rato, hasta que Stana habló  
S: vamos a tener un niño - dijo con una sonrisa.  
N: si - dijo feliz.  
S: ¿has pensado en algún nombre? - preguntó con curiosidad.  
N: pues sí, me gusta Noah, y ¿tú has pensado alguno? - preguntó interesado por saber su respuesta.  
S: me gusta Alexander - dijo.  
N: oh - dijo.  
S: ¿qué? - preguntó, no entendiendo porque había dicho oh.  
N: pues que a ti te gusta un nombre y a mi otro - dijo con el ceño fruncido.  
S: si, complicado - comentó.  
N: si - dijo y suspiró.  
S: ¿y si le ponemos los dos? - dijo a modo de solución al problema.  
N: mmmmmh, Noah Alexander Fillion, suena bien - dijo con una sonrisa.  
S: ¿Noah Alexander Fillion, y la mamá qué? - preguntó seria - no en vano lo llevaré nueve meses dentro de mí, de los cuales ya pasaron tres - dijo mientras hacía cuentas mentalmente - y para que después no tenga importancia yo - dijo seria.  
N: perdón, Noah Alexander Fillion Katic, suena lindo - dijo mientras se acercaba a ella a darle un dulce beso.  
S: muy bien - dijo después del beso.

Después de eso volvieron a permanecer otro rato en silencio, hasta que Nathan lo rompió.  
N: quiero que tenga tus ojos - dijo feliz.  
S: no, que mejor tengan tus ojos azules que tanto me gustan - dijo y se acercó a él para darle un beso.  
N: bueno pues si tiene mis ojos, que tenga tu sonrisa que tanto me enamora - dijo.  
S: de acuerdo - comentó, estaba de acuerdo en que ojalá llegara a tener los ojos del color de Nathan y la sonrisa de ella.  
N: ¿cómo les vamos a decir a todos que nuestro bebé es un niño? - preguntó.  
S: pues lo twiteamos - dijo con una sonrisa y faltando poco para que soltara una carcajada.  
N: ¿tú crees? - preguntó confundido.  
S: si - dijo tranquila.  
N: de acuerdo - dijo y tomaron sus teléfonos y twitearon "Nuestro bebé es un niño, estamos esperando un niño".  
Ambos pusieron el mismo twitt, cuando lo hubieron hecho, dejaron sus móviles a un lado de ellos, más tarde verían que tanto decían todos con respecto a esa noticia, cuando lo hicieron se volvieron a acomodar en el sofá y se abrazaron.

Y así se quedaron por un rato, sentados en el sofá, abrazados, Nathan con una mano en el vientre de Stana, estaban felices, iban a tener un niño, todo iba bien, estaban juntos, se querían y querían mucho a ese niño.

CONTINUARA...


	25. Chapter 25

**espero que les siga gustando :)**

**ELECCIONES**

Hay elecciones que tenemos que tomar, sean buenas o malas, tenemos que aprender a elegir cual es la correcta, ya que si lo hacemos y tomamos la que es correcta, nos traerá buenas cosas.

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que se habían ido sus padres y dos desde que fueron al doctor y supieron que estaban esperando un niño, cada día que pasaba ambos se unían más como una persona, claro, había en ocasiones sus indiferencias, pero iban aprendiendo a resolverlas sin hacer tanto escándalo.

Habían recibido muchos mensajes de felicitaciones, de deseos buenos, desde que compartieron la noticia de que su hijo era un varón, estaban felices de que todos aceptaran de buena manera tal noticia. También estaban contentos porque en la visita que sus padres les hicieron todo había salido de maravilla, al principio habían tenidos sus temores pero con el paso de las horas se dieron que sus padres querían lo mejor para ellos, querían que fueran felices, y estaban luchando por eso.

Stana traía rondando en su cabeza una pregunta que le había dicho a la doctora, en la visita que le habían hecho hacía unos días, la pregunta era "¿puede viajar?", quería saber porque había preguntado eso y esa noche lo haría, la curiosidad la estaba matando, así que ya no iba a dejar que el tiempo siguiera pasando sin poder preguntarle.

Nathan llegó a casa de ella en la noche unos minutos alrededor de la 10pm con unas bolsas en donde había comida para que ellos cenaran, Stana agarraró unos platos, cubiertos y vasos para que pudieran comer y los llevó al living, ya que le había dicho que ahí podían comer, se sentaron, repartieron la comida y se dispusieron a comer. Permanecían en silencio, solo se miraban, no eran necesarias la palabras en esos momentos.

Pero no pudiendo más Stana con la curiosidad decidió hablar.  
S: ¿cómo ha ido tu día? - preguntó, solo hacía unos dos horas que no se veían, pero quería platicar con él.  
N: muy bien - dijo con una sonrisa - ¿y a ti? - preguntó interesado mientras llevaba un bocado de comida a su boca.  
S: todo tranquilo - comentó con una sonrisa.

Después de eso volvieron a quedar en silencio, Stana tenía cierto temor pero a la vez una gran curiosidad, mientras se animaba mentalmente, Nathan la había sacado de su pensamiento.  
N: ¿qué piensas hacer estas vacaciones? - preguntó, se había iniciado la conversación que ella quería escuchar.  
S: ¿por qué? - preguntó un poco confundida, ya que no esperaba que él le preguntara eso, porque para ella, ella sería la sacaría a la luz esa conversación.  
N: pues preguntaba, porque cada año siempre sales de viaje al igual que yo - dijo.  
S: si cada quien por su lado - contestó pensativa.  
N: por eso mismo - dijo.  
S: no entendiendo - estaba confundida.  
N: si cada quien en la vacaciones se va por su lado, a Europa, a América del Sur, aquí en EU - dijo.  
S: si porque no teníamos nada que hacer juntos - comentó.  
N: si, pero ahora estamos juntos - dijo mientras la veía a los ojos.  
S: deja ver si entiendo, me estás diciendo que los dos... - decía pero no pudo terminar porque Nathan la interrumpió.  
N: si - dijo feliz porque había entendido.  
S: espera todavía no termino de hablar - le dijo seria.  
N: perdón - se disculpó.  
S: ¿me estas proponiendo que los dos salgamos de viaje juntos, que en nuestras vacaciones la pasemos juntos? - sentenció.  
N: si, ¿por que no?, además ya no hay nada que nos impida que vayamos juntos - dijo mientras levantaba un ceja seductoramente.  
S: en eso tienes razón, no hay nada que no los impida - dijo feliz, pero pensativa.  
N: entonces ¿qué dices nos vamos juntos? - dijo emocionado.

Pasaron otros minutos en donde nadie habló, Nathan no sabía si había hecho bien o mal el proponerle que pasaran juntos sus vacaciones, habían dejado los cubiertos y los platos en la mesita que tenían delante de ellos.

S: si - solamente dijo eso.  
N: si, ¿qué? - no entendió a qué se refería.  
S: si, vamos de viaje juntos - dijo con una sonrisa.  
N: ¿de verdad? - no podía creer que aceptara.  
S: si tonto, vamos de viaje juntos, además así podré presumir que eres todo mío - dijo con una sonrisa pícara.  
N: jajajaja, que graciosa - dijo y se acercó a ella para besarla.

Estuvieron besándose por varios minutos, hasta que ella rompió con los besos para preguntar.  
S: ¿y a donde tiene pensado que vayamos? - preguntó curiosa.  
N: no sé, no lo había pensado - dijo con sinceridad.  
S: mmmh, pues hay que ir viendo a donde y para cuando - dijo mirándolo a los ojos.  
N: si, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir? - preguntó emocionado como un niño pequeño.  
S: mmmh, Canadá, París, España, no sé, a ti, ¿a dónde te gustaría? - preguntó interesada en saber a dónde le gustaría ir a él.  
N: pues Canadá no estaría nada mal, pero no, mejor vamos a París, la ciudad del amor.  
S: pues vamos a París, pero, ¿para qué fecha vamos? - preguntó.  
N: pues pensaba que estaría bien en julio - dijo.  
S: está bien - dijo - ¿y el hotel? - preguntó.  
N: ¿qué tiene el hotel? - preguntó sin entender.  
S: en que hotel nos vamos a hospedar - le dijo.  
N: no se - le dijo.  
S: pues traeré el portátil para ver hoteles y así poder elegir uno - comentó, y se levantó fue por el portátil y regresó.

Estuvieron viendo muchos hoteles hasta que eligieron el adecuado para los dos eligieron uno de 5 estrellas llamado Regina, hicieron sus reservaciones para julio, también vieron lugares que podían visitar, lugares donde comer.

Faltaban solo dos meses para que empezara esa aventura, sería o llegaría a ser un momento único, ya que por primera vez si iban juntos, ya no había nada que se los impidiera, solo dos meses tenían que esperar, para poder vivir unas vacaciones inolvidables.

Mientras planeaban su viaje, Stana entendió la respuesta a la pregunta que le había creado una gran curiosidad, se encontraba feliz de poder ir con Nathan, estaba feliz de tenerlo en su vida.  
Por el otro lado, Nathan se encontraba feliz de por fin poder estar con Stana, de poder compartir con ella un viaje, donde fueran ellos los únicos que fueran, estaba segura de que había sido una buena decisión haberle propuesto que hicieran ese viaje juntos, y había acertado.

Solo esperarían que pasaran los días para poder ser libres y así poder disfrutar de sus primeras vacaciones juntos.

CONTINUARA...


	26. Chapter 26

**gracias por sus comentarios **

**FIESTA**

Fiesta motivo de felicidad para muchos, fiesta algo que considero que a todos nos gusta, puede que halla alguno por ahí que no, pero al 99.9% nos gustan las fiestas, aunque en algunas hagamos el ridículo y lo recuerden por siempre, nos seguirán gustando.

Había llegado a su final la quinta temporada de Castle, las grabaciones se habían acabado unos días atrás, ahora vendría el merecido descanso después de un gran jornada de trabajo, pero para que eso empezara, primero habría una fiesta que daría el banderazo de salida para el merecido descanso.

Todos estaban invitados, los actores, los escritores, el creador, su esposa, los técnicos, los ayudantes, los cámaras, los productores, en resumen todos los que ayudaban día con día en las grabaciones.

La fiesta empezaría a las 17:00 y terminaría hasta que el último se fuera, y así que con el tiempo que todos sabían que necesitaban para estar listo, se empezaron a preparar para que cuando diera la hora todos estuvieran puntuales y así pudieran disfrutar de mayor tiempo la fiesta.

Eran las 5 el inicio de la fiesta y todos empezaron a llegar, acompañados o solos, como era de esperarse Nathan y Stana había llegado juntos, agarrados de las manos y con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Una vez todos dentro, donde todo estaba adornado elegantemente, se fueron sentando en las mesas que querían y para mayor comodidad, todos los actores se habían sentado juntos, una vez sentados empezaron a hablar.

M: que emoción, de que la serie se vaya a su sexta temporada - comentó iniciando la conversación.  
T: si la verdad que si - dijo emocionada.  
J: si, la verdad es que me alegra que al público les este gustando la serie - habló.  
Su: no solo la serie, sino la interacción de los personajes - dijo.  
T: sobre todo la de los dos principales - dijo y miró rápidamente a Stana y a Nathan.  
N: ¿quienes? - preguntó haciendo como si no entendiera.  
Se: ¿como que quienes? - dijo muy dramático - Lanie y Esposito, ustedes dos - dijo mientras en las últimas palabras señalaba a Nathan y a Stana.  
N: ¿nosotros? - dijo como si no entendiera.  
T: claro que ustedes - dijo.  
N: jajajaja, ya se que nosotros, estaba viendo hasta donde aguantaban una broma - dijo divertido.  
S: jajaja - solo pudo reírse.  
P: muy chistoso Nathan - dijo un poco molesta.  
N: tranquilos, solo era una pequeña broma, ya se que a los fans les gusta la interacción de todos los personajes y mas la relación entre los personajes de Stana y el mío - dijo tratando de que se les pasara la molestia por su broma.  
T: jajajajajajajaaja, ya sabemos que es broma, ahora queríamos ver tu que hacías con una broma, jajajaja - dijo divertida.  
Se: jajaja - solo se reía al igual que los demás.  
N: si serán - dijo y suspiró.  
S: ves, quien te manda hacerte el chistoso - dijo mientras le pasaba una mano por su brazo.  
N: si ya - dijo.  
P: pero ahora no solo están contentos los fans de que la serie vaya a su sexta temporada, ahora están mas felices por que hicieron sus sueños realidad - dijo mientras miraba a Nathan y a Stana.  
T: si, el que ustedes dos por fin estén juntos - dijo señalando a los dos de los que se estaba hablando.  
Se: y su felicidad aumentó, porque no solo estaban juntos, sino que están esperando un hijo - dijo.  
M: si, y es un niño - dijo emocionada.  
P: si un niño, que lindo - dijo muy contenta.  
J: ¿y cómo se llama?, pregunto porque solo pusieron que su bebe es un niño, pero no dijeron como se llama - pregunto curioso.  
S: pues se llama Noah Alexander Fillion Katic - dijo con una sonrisa.  
Su: muy lindo el nombre - comentó feliz.  
Se: ¿cuando nace? - preguntó igual que su compañero, que preguntó hacía unos segundos.  
S: pues esta programado para que nazca a finales de noviembre - dijo orgullosa.  
P: que bien - comentó feliz.  
Su: me alegro y creo que todos nos alegramos con la noticia, muchas felicidades, les deseamos lo mejor - dijo con sinceridad y alegría.  
S y N: gracias - estaban realmente felices porque sus amigos y compañeros los apoyaban.  
M: bueno cambiando de tema, ¿a dónde van a ir de vacaciones? - preguntó cambiando de tema.  
Su: yo me quedó en el país - dijo.  
Se: Julianna y yo vamos con sus papás - dijo feliz.  
T: yo me quedo en la ciudad - comentó.  
M: yo creo que iré a visitar Canadá - habló.  
P: yo puede que vaya al norte del país - dijo.  
J: igual, me quedo en el país - comentó.  
N: nosotros nos vamos a París - dijo con una sonrisa.  
T: ¿a París? - preguntó intrigada, emocionada.  
S: si - solo pudo decir eso, estaba feliz, por fin iría de vacaciones con Nathan.  
J: ¿y porqué París? - pregunto interesado.  
N: pues queremos alejarnos de todo, poder disfrutar de nosotros - comentó feliz y un poco pensativo, ya quería que llegara el día de ese viaje.  
T: pues hacen bien - dijo en tono de aprobación.  
M: ¿cuando piensan partir y cuanto tiempo harán allá? - pregunto curiosa.  
N: cuando si sabemos, el cuanto tardaremos no lo sabemos. - dijo.  
P: ¿cuando piensan ir? - pregunto sumándose a la conversación.  
S: en julio, pensamos ir en julio - dijo feliz.  
Se: que bien - comentó feliz por sus compañeros y amigos.  
N: si - dijo con una sonrisa.

Y así la fiesta fue transcurriendo sin ningún problema, en un momento dado todos se pararon a bailar, bailaban el ritmo que fuera, balada, pop, country, el que fuera, todos estaban bailando, sino, estaban conversando, tomaban unos tragos y uno que otro se le había pasado la mano con los tragos, también comían, porque que era una fiesta sin comida y sin música. Todos se la estaban pasando realmente increíble.

Pero la fiesta llegó a su fin y todos se marcharon a su casa, casados, fatigados, alguna que otra mujer con dolor en los pies por los tacos, pero en resumidas cuentas estaban felices.

Nathan y Stana fueron a casa de ella, ya sin darse cuenta vivían juntos, ya que era muy raro que no pasaran la noche juntos. Al llegar se fueron directo al dormitorio para poder ponerse ropa cómoda y si ellos deseaban irse a dormir.

Así hicieron se fueron a cambiar y después de cambiarse Nathan, se fue directo a la cama, estaba cansado y solo quería dormir, así que se acostó y se durmió. Pero por el contrario Stana no se fue a acostar después de cambiarse, ya que tenía en su mente una idea y quería sacar esa idea para poder dormir tranquila.

Se le había cruzado por su mente escribir un diario, donde expresaría lo que iba sintiendo día con día con el embarazo, todo lo que día a día disfrutaba al lado de Nathan, la felicidad que sentía de poder ser madre, también quería escribir cuando su hijo naciera y todo lo que viviera, se lo daría a su hijo para que lo leyera cuando llegara el momento.

Decidida a hacer eso, buscó una libreta nueva y un lapicero y empezó a escribir.

_Hoy es el primer día de esta aventura que tendré con esto, aquí te escribiré lo que siento al vivir al lado de tu padre, lo que me haces sentir tu, sabiendo que te estas formando dentro de mí, es una locura todo esto, pero estoy inmensamente feliz de poder vivir esto, y más feliz por la persona con quien me esta tocando vivir tu existencia._

_Tanto tu padre como yo, estamos felices de tu venida, eres una bendición, una alegría enorme y un orgullo de ser tus padres y de saber que vienes._

_Me da un poco de miedo todos estos cambios que tu traes, pero al pensar que dentro de unos meses te tendré aleja todo miedo._

_Tu papi que maravilloso hombre es, cuando nazca y conforme crezcas te darás cuenta de su amor, de su cuidado, de su entrega que tiene conmigo y que esta teniendo contigo, ya verás que es todo un padrazo._

_Por hoy es todo, ya que estoy cansada, tuvimos una fiesta por parte de trabajo y estoy exhausta, tu papá no sabe que te estoy escribiendo este diario, mas adelante le contaré, cuando lo llegues a leer será en el momento cuando sea el indicado, bueno es todo nos vemos después._  
_Te quiero mucho, también tu papá te quieres, besos._

Después de terminar de escribir cerró la libreta, la guardó donde estaban los libros, así Nathan no sabría de eso hasta que llegara el momento, cuando la hubo guardado, se dirigió al dormitorio y se metió en la cama, que solo al acostarse se quedó dormida.

CONTINUARA...


	27. Chapter 27

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, PERDÓN SI HAY ALGÚN ERROR, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS

**PEQUEÑOS AVANCES**

Los avances motivos de temor para algunos o para la gran mayoría en este mundo, tenemos temor a avanzar, porque no sabemos definidamente que es lo que podría pasar, en algunas ocasiones es mejor saltar a la aventura, que preguntarnos si debo hacerlo para avanzar, la gran mayoría de los avances son para bien.

Por fin vacaciones, alegría y felicidad traen éstas para todos, tener unos días o uno o dos meses para poder hacer lo que queremos levantarnos tarde, dormirnos tarde, salir a pasear a donde queremos, en ocasiones comer de mas es lo que se disfruta de las vacaciones y Nathan y Stana no estaban lejor de esa realidad, mas bien eso era lo que se encontraban haciendo desde que iniciaron sus vacaciones de verano que tienen por parte de su trabajo.

Se dormían tarde viendo películas, se levantaban tarde por cansancio de la noche anterior o por que simplemente querían, eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran.

Esa mañana de principios de junio se habían levantado temprano porque su cuerpo así se los mandó, pero agradecieron el hecho porque al desayunar acordaron salir a pasear como pareja, como futuros padres, para relajarse, para disfrutar mas de la compañía del otro.

N: buenos días preciosa - dijo y se acercó para darle un beso.

S: buenos días guapo - dijo con una sonrisa después del beso que Nathan le dió y que ella correspondió gustosa.

N: ¿tienes pensado hacer algo hoy? - preguntó después de llevarse a la boca un bocado del desayuno, para saber si podrían hacer algo ese día.

S: la verdad no tengo pensado hacer nada, pero si quieres podemos hacer algo - dijo y después tomó un sorbo de jugo de naranja.

N: ¿tu quieres hacer algo? - preguntó, quería salir y disfrutar del día, pero lo quería hacer con ella, y si ella decía que se quería quedar, se quedaría.

S: si, vamos a pasear por las calles, a donde nos lleve el viento - dijo mientras comía.

N: mmmm, interesante - comentó con un bocado de comida en la boca.

S: ¿donde quieres ir? - preguntó teniendo el presentimiento de que él si quería salir.

N: pues pensaba en ir a un parque, para relajarnos - comentó.

S: me gusta la idea, vamos - dijo aceptando gustosa la idea - ¿a qué hora iríamos? - preguntó para teberlo presente la actividad.

N: a eso de las 5pm - dijo feliz.

S: muy bien, así queda a las 5pm, estamos de acuerdo no hay problema - dijo con una sonrisa.

Sigueron desayunando, hasta haber terminado, después agarraron sus celulares y se metieron a sus twitters donde vieron twetts y publicaron twitts, después agarraron unos libros, los cuales leyeron por un poco mas de una hora, mas tarde decidieron preparar la comid, para después arraglarse e irse al parque, hicieron todo eso y llegada la hora se dispusieron a ir al parque.

Fueron caminando, ya que quedaba cerca, iban agarrados de la mano sin temor a nada, se sentían la mujer maravilla y Mr. Increíble, nada ni nadie los podía vencer, al llegar se sentaron en un banco cerca del área infantil de juegos.

Miraban como jugaban los niños, como algunos niños lloraban por haberse lastimado, como algunos niños lloraban porque sus papás no le compraban lo que quería, como los papás jugaban con sus hijos, como los papás le compraban dulces a sus hijos, como los papás observaban a sus hijos jugar, como algunos papás regañaban a sus hijos por no obedecerlos, en fin observaban todo el panorama que existían en ese parque.

Pasados varios minutos observando en silencio, Nathan decidió hablar, para comenzar una conversación.

N: ¿te imaginas cuando vengamos a los parques con nuestro hijo? - preguntó a Stana, pero sonó mas a confirmación que a pregunta.

S: si - dijo posando su mirada en la de Nathan, olvidando todo el espectáculo que había en el parque.

N: va a ser lindo cuando lo traigamos a jugar - dijo mirandola directamente a los ojos y con una sonrisa.

S: si, va a ser interesante verte corriendo detrás del niño - dijo divertida.

N: si - dijo mientras se imaginaba esa escena.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio observando su alrededor, pero Stana se dió cuenta de que Nathan a pesar de estar en silencio, parecía que algo le estuviera inquietando, así que se animó a preguntar.

S: ¿te ocurre algo? - quería saber que era lo que lo tenía tan pensativo.

N: no, ¿por qué preguntas? - dijo sin entender el porque de la pregunta de Stana.

S: te noto muy distraído, muy pensativo - dijo mientras pasaba una mano por el cabello de Nathan.

N: no es nada - dijo sonriendole.

S: mmmm - dijo mientras fruncía el rostro.

N: ¿qué? - dijo.

S: es que hay algo que me dice que no te crea - dijo firme.

N: de verdad estoy bien - dijo y se acercó a besarla, pero ella se apartó.

S:de verdad dime que pasa, puedes confiar en mi - dijo un poco preocupada y mientras le pasaba la misma mano pero ahora por la cara a forma de caricia.

N: - antes de hablar suspiró - de acuerdo, solo porque tu me lo pides - dijo.

S: ¿y si no te lo pidiera, no me lo contarías? - dijo un poco dolida.

N: no, claro que no, aunque no hubieras insistido, te lo hubiera contado - dijo con una sonrisa un poco forazada.

S: muy bien - dijo mas tranquila.

N: estaba pensando en que porque no nos vamos a vivir juntos - dijo con un poco de temor por la reacción que ella fuera a tomar.

S: ¿los dos? - preguntó tratando de asimilar lo que había oído.

N: si, la verdad ya casi vivimos juntos, porque o nos quedamos en tu casa o nos quedamos en la mía, compartimos nuestras casas, así que mejor los dos nos trasladamos a una donde estemos con todas nuestras cosas sin estar llendo a una u otra casa - dijo tranquilo.

S: si, en eso tienes razón, ya casi vivimos juntos, salvo en algunos detalles es en los que no - dijo con una sonrisa.

N: ¿qué dices, no vamos a vivir completamente juntos? - preguntó.

S: ¿en donde viviríamos? - preguntó para analizar todo y que no quedara nada suelto.

N: pues estaba pensando que por mientras en tu casa o en la mía - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad, al parecer estaba a punto de aceptar la propuesta.

S: ¿por qué por mientras? - preguntó, esa parte no la había entendido.

N: ah, porque mientras estamos en mi casa o en la tuya, podemos ver casas y así comprar una donde vivamos los tres - dijo con seguridad, ya que había pensado en todo.

S: ¿tu crees que por siempre viviremos juntos? - preguntó desconcertada, ella deseaba que así fuera, no quería pensar diferente a eso, pero le preguntó para saber que era lo que el deseaba.

N: si - contestó muy seguro.

S: ¿estas seguro? - preguntó confundiendo a Nathan.

N: emm, si, no se - dijo confundido.

S: jajaja, tranquilo claro que viviremos por siempre juntos - dijo y lo besó.

N: me habías asustado - dijo después de haberse besado.

S: solamente quería saber tu opinión - dijo con una sonrisa.

N: pero de que manera mujer, ¿dandome un susto? - dijo relajado.

S: tranquilo - dijo mas tranquila, ya sin jugar con sus sentimientos.

N: bueno y ¿que me dices? - preguntó.

S: ¿a qué? - preguntó confundida.

N: a de irnos a vivir juntos a tu casa o la mía, después vemos casas, compramos una y nos mudamos los tres a la que hallamos comprado - dijo.

S: me parece muy buena idea y muy buena decisión - dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad.

N: bien - dijo y la besó.

Siguieron hablando de otras cosas, siguieron observando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, hasta que entro la noche y sintieron hambre, al sentir hambre decidieron que era hora de regresar a casa para que así pudieran cenar.

Llegaron a la casa, preparaon la cena, cenaron, después limpiaron lo que había ensuciado y una vez terminado de hacer eso decidieron ver un rato la televisión. Cuando el cansancio se hizo presente, decidieron irse a dormir, pero Stana le dijo a Nathan que se fuera el primero, ya que ella haría unas cosas antes de irse a dormir, Nathan no opuso resistencia a su petición y le hizo caso.

Cuando Stana comprobó que Nathan se había ido, busco el diario donde día a día desde que lo había empezado a escribir, escribía a y para su hijo, le contaba lo mas relevante que le y les había pasado tanto a ella como a Nathan en ese día.

Tomó la libreta y el boligrafo y empezó a escribir.

"Hola hijo, una vez mas estoy escribiendote, te contaré lo relevante de este día.

Este día nos levantamos temprano y mientras desayunamos, tu padre me propuso ir a dar una vuelta por el parque, yo pues acepté, me había agradado la idea. Salimos de la casa a las 5 y nos fuimos caminando hasta el aquel lugar.

Una vez que llegamos nos sentamos en una banca que esta enfrente del área infantil de juegos, observamos a los niños jugar, y nos emocionó la idea de cuando llegue el momento de llevarte para que juegues con otros niños.

Varios minutos después observé que tu padre estaba muy pensativo, así que me anime a preguntarle que era lo que rondaba en su mente, a lo que el me dijo que había pensado en la idea de irnos a vivir juntos.

¿Irnos a vivir juntos? ¿sabes que responsabilidad trae eso?, lo medité por varios minutos, hasta le hice una pequeña broma a tu papá, pobre, después de meditar la idea varios minutos, acepté, ya casi vivimos juntos, desde que nos enteramos que venías dormimos en mi casa o en la suya, salvo algunas veces que no se han podido, pero son contadas, acepté, porque estoy segura de que es lo mejor, nos amamos, te amamos, estamos juntos por nosotros, por ti, todos saben lo nuestro, saben de ti, así que todo lo demás es pura tontería.

Sigo sintiendo que es un sueño, me da una gran felicidad, el que nos vayamos a vivir juntos a su casa o a la mientras compramos una que será para que vivamos los tres.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, me voy porque estoy cansada, una cosa, tu papá y yo te amamos"

Una vez que terminó de escribir guardo el diario, fue a la habitación, se puso la ropa para dormir, se metió en la cama, se acostó de tal modo que estaba cara con cara con Nathan, lo observó con mucho amor por varios minutos hasta que quedó dormida.

Y así un día mas pasó en la vida de ella, un día mas en donde pudieron compartir y estar juntos.

CONTINUARA...


	28. Chapter 28

otro capítulo, dejen su review

**CAMBIOS DE AIRE**

Cambiar por unos días el ambiente, el aire que se respira por otro, trae paz, descanso a nuestras vidas, así podemos renovar nuestras fuerzas, despejar de lo que nos perturba.

Había llegado el día de su primer viaje donde irían solamente ellos, ambos estaban deseosos de que llegara ese día, habían preparado todos lo que necesitaban, pasaportes, boletos de avión, también habían escogido los lugares a donde iban a ir, los lugares que visitarían, estaban emocionados.

Habían decidido levantarse temprano, para terminar de ordenar las cosas que faltaran, revisar sus maletas por última vez, para ver si llevaban lo necesario, también le llamarían a la compañía de taxis para que los pasaran a buscar tenían que estar antes de las 21:00 del día en el aeropuerto, ya que su vuelo saldría a las 21:20, pero con el papeleo que se tiene que hacer cuando salen del país, tendrían que estar antes.

Desayunaron un poco nerviosos, un poco emocionados, querían que fueran perfectas sus vacaciones, era su primer viaje juntos como pareja, como futuros padres.

S: ¿estas emocionado? - pregunto interesada en saber como se sentía.

N: te mentiría si te dijera que no, pero la verdad que si, estoy muy emocionado - dijo con una sonrisa - ¿tu como te sientes? - preguntó con deseos de saber como se sentía ella.

S: un poco nerviosa - dijo de tal modo que su rostro reflejaba nerviosismo.

N: ¿y eso por qué? - preguntó inquieto y preocupado.

S: pues es respecto al embarazo - dijo pasandose una mano por la sien.

N: pero la doctora dijo que no había problema en que viajaras, sino todo lo contrario, tu puedes viajar - dijo mientras le acariciaba la mano que tenía encima de la mesa, para tranquilizarla y darle tranquilidad.

S: ya, me no quita que me sienta un poco nerviosa - dijo tratando de poner una sonrisa.

N: ¿es por el embarazo o por el viaje? - preguntó.

S: mmmh, creo que los dos tienen su culpa - dijo un poco mas relajada.

N: oh, tranquila, que estoy segura que Noah se va a comportar de maravilla, y por el viaje, no te preocupes, yo voy a estar contigo siempre - dijo tratandole de transmitir paz, alegría y parecía que lo estaba logrando.

S: gracias - le dijo y se acercó para besarlo.

Ese beso fue subiendo de intensidad, Nathan la acercó todo lo posible que era, no pasaba ni un hilo entre ellos, Stana se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, enredo sus manos en el cabello de Nathan, profundizando el beso, él por su parte acariciaba su espalda por debajo de su blusa, profundizaban el beso cada vez mas, hasta que les faltó el aire. Al separar sus labios ella habló:

S: vamos al cuarto - le dijo de manera sensual y necesitada - quiero y necesito sentirte - dijo, su mirada reflejaba deseo.

N: vamos - le dijo, se pararon de la silla, la tomó de la mano y los guió a la habitación, donde se demostraron todo el amor que sentían por el otro con hechos.

Pasadas unas horas después de tal acontecimiento, salieron del cuarto para terminar de arreglar todo, terminaron de hacer las maletas, guardaron los pasaportes, los boletos de avión en la bolsa de mano que iban a llevar. Cuando terminaron de acomodar todo, se dieron cuenta de que todavía les faltaban unas cuantas horas para que los fuera a buscar el taxi y así poder ir al aeropuerto, decidieron ver un rato la televisión, encontraron la película Orgullo y Prejuicio y decidieron verla., la vieron completa, ya que cuando la pusieron estaba empezando, cuando terminó faltaban 20 minutos para que llegara el taxi.

Pasados esos minutos el taxi llegó, le pidieron que los ayudara a subir las maletas al auto y lo hizo, cuando terminaron, se subieron y emprendieron el viaje hacia el aeropuerto.

Cuando llegaron hicieron todo el papeleo que tenían que hacer, al terminar esperaron el sala que les dijeron que tenían que esperar hasta que anunciaran su vuelo, y así lo hicieron, esperaron hasta que llamaron para abordar el avión con destino a París.

Abordaron el avión, se sentaron en sus asientos y esperaron hasta que se inició el vuelo.

Una vez iniciado el vuelo empezaron a platicar.

S: ¿por qué escogiste París? - preguntó muy curiosa.

N: porque cuando fuimos a grabar me gustó la ciudad, y decidí que teníamos que venir, y aquí estamos - dijo con una sonrisa.

S: ohh, que bien que venimos - dijo con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

N: si, tenemos que venir cuando el peque halla nacido - dijo feliz.

S: tranquilo que todavía ni llegamos y ya quieres regresar - dijo divertida.

N: ¿haz visto la película de destino final? - preguntó curioso.

S: ¿cuál? - preguntó confundida.

N: la uno, la en donde explota un avión que iba con destino a París - comentó.

S: si la he visto, pero ¿por qué la mencionas? - pregunto todavía sin entender.

N: pues nosotros estamos en un avión rumbo a París - dijo con cara de asustado.

S: callate tonto, que yo quiero conocer a mi hijo - dijo mientras le pegaba en el brazo.

N: ¿tu hijo? - dijo dolido.

S: si, porque tu con tus tonterías, no quiero que se las heredes - dijo seria.

N: eeh, tranquila, seré un buen padre - dijo mientras levantaba la mano en forma de juramento.

S: si lo sé, pero recuerdame que no te deje ver películas de accidentes aereos, automovilísticos o marítimos - dijo divertida.

N: muy bien - dijo.

Después de eso decidieron ver una película y al termino de ésta decidieron dormir, era tarde y desde que se habían levantado no habían descansado muy bien. Se durmieron y se despertaron hasta el día siguiente a la hora del desayuno, pidieron algo para comer, lo comieron y después volvieron a ver otra película. Cuando terminó, como todavía faltaban unas cuantas horas, decidieron jugar cartas, después de un rato se aburrieron y dejaron de jugar, y aprovecharon a mirar por la ventana el paisaje que había. Pasado decidieron relajarse y se metieron en sus pensamientos. Era una experiencia única y estaban felices por con quien compartían ese viaje.

Cuando volvieron a mirar por la ventana pudieron apreciar el hermoso paisaje de París desde el avión y Stana decidió sacar una foto, para que después pudiera enseñarsela a sus amigos.

Una vez que llegaron al aeropuerto, descendieron del avión, fueron por sus maletas, fueron hacia la salida, tomaron un taxi, y le pidieron que los llevara al Hotel Regina.

Cuando llegaron, Stana expresó su entusiasmo.

S: se ve mejor en vivo que en fotos - comentó muy entusiasmada.

N: tienes razón - dijo embelesado por el hotel.

Ta: el Hotel Regina, es un gran hotel en el centro de la ciudad - comentó con una sonrisa divertida por la reacción de los dos ante el hotel.

N: ohhh - dijo.

Después de ese intercambio de palabras, descendieron del taxi, un trabajador del hotel se les acercó y les ayudó con las maletas y los llevó a recepción.

Una vez allí, confirmaron sus asistencia, su habitación, y les dieron la llave del cuarto, cuando hicieron eso, se dirifieron al elevador para poder ir a su habitación.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, la abrieron con las llave que les habían dado, al abrir la puerta, se volvieron a quedar sin palabras, la habitación era muy bonita.

S: me gusta mas que en las fotos - comentó divertida.

N: igual a mi - dijo.

El botones dejo las maletas dentro de la habitación y se retiró. Cuando estuvieron solos se acostaron en la cama.

N: desta muy comoda - dijo feliz.

S: si - dijo dejandose atrapar por los encantos de la cama.

Permanecieron un rato acostados, hasta que habló Stana.

S: ¿por qué no salimos y damos una vuelta, por aquí cerca del hotel? - le dijo viendolo directamente a los ojos.

N: de acuerdo, salgamos - dijo y se paró y luego la ayudó a levantarse.

Una vez que lo hicieron salieron del hotel y empezaron su recorrido cerca del hotel, llegaron a los Campo Eliseos.

Cuando llegaron Nathan le dijo.

N: Los Campos Elíseos forman parte de un círculo de prestigio y lujo de la ciudad, es por eso que visitar los restaurantes o comercios de esta zona, no está al alcance de todos los bolsillos. También se puede encontrar en la parte occidental salas de cine y espectáculos como el reconocido cabaret **Lido**, así como lujosas tiendas y el **Teatro de Champs Elysees** - comentó.

S: ¿cómo lo sabes? - preguntó curiosa.

N: hice mi tarea, preciosa - dijo y después la besó.

S: muy bien - dijo después de que se besaran.

Caminaron un rato por el lugar hasta que sintieron hambre, al sentirla decidieron que era hora de regresar al hotel.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, subieron a su habitación, donde pidieron servicio a la habitación. Cuando llegó la comida, comieron y después de que terminaron, decidieron irse a dormir, para poder recuperar energías y así empezar su aventura en esa ciudad.

Stana antes de irse a dormir, decidió escribir en el diario a pesar del cansancio.

"Otro día mas ha pasado, otras cosas que contarte hay.

Primero ya estamos en París, estoy feliz y emocionada, tu papá se encuentra igual, el hotel se ve mejor que en las fotos y la habitación realmente es impresionante, después de ver la habitación decidimos salir a dar una vuelta y llegamos a los Campos Eliseos, muy bello por cierto.

Este viaje se que traera beneficios a nuestra ya familia, porque eso somos una familia, ¿por qué pienso que nos traerá beneficios?, porque vamos a pasar tiempo juntos, donde solo estemos tu papá y yo, podremos conocernos mas a fondo, nos uniremos mas, nuestro amor por ti crecerá mas.

Tu papá dijo que cuando nacieras, tendríamos que venir contigo, para que puedas ver y conocer esta hermosa ciudad, y creo que tiene razón, cuando hallas nacido, prometo que te traeremos.

Te dejo, estoy cansada, mañana iniciaremos la aventura en esta ciudad, te queremos"

Después de que terminó de escribira, guardó el diario, se dirigió a la cama, se acostó y en segundos se quedó profundamente dormida, pro a la vez feliz, ya que al despertar empezarían unos días completamente diferentes tanto para ella, como para él.

continuara...


	29. Chapter 29

**DAY ONE, DISFRUTANDO DEL PAISAJE**

Debes apreciar lo que nos rodea, el paisaje en el que nos encontremos, este lleno de edificios antiguos o nuevos, lleno de autos, o halla muchos árboles, praderas, campo color verdes, sea cual sea, debes de disfrutar y agradecer por la oportunidad que tienes de verlos, y agradece que tienes ojos para poder verlos.

Nathan y Stana yacían dormidos en la cama, se encontraban cansados, pero el sueño interrumpió de su sueño a Nathan. Se despertó y comprobó la hora, todavía era temprano, decidió quedarse acostado un rato mas y así dejar dormir a Stana.

Mientras el tiempo que había considerado dejarla dormir de mas, la estuvo contemplando, contemplo su cuerpo, cada una de sus partes de su cuerpo, sus ojos sus labios, su vientre, ahí donde justamente día a día crecía el fruto de su amor, amor que al principio fue un tanto complicado, pero cuando se dejaron llevar por ese amor, todo cambió para bien, poso un mano ahí donde su hijo crecía y acarició unos minutos esa parte del cuerpo de ella, se sentía inmensamente feliz por poder compartir todo eso con ella, por ser ella la dueña de su corazón, la mujer por la cual día a día se adentraba mas en su ser en su cuerpo, por ser ella la madre de su hijo.

Pasados los minutos que consideró dejarla dormir de mas, se levantó y pidió el desayuno a la habitación, cuando hubo terminado de pedirla, se acercó a ella para despertarla.

N: amor despierta - le dijo para despertarla. Pero no se movió.

N: Stana, amor, despierta - volvió de decirle.

S: mmmh - solo pudo articular eso.

N: vamos despierta dormilona - le dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

S: no quiero salir, quiero quedarme a descansar - le dijo sin abrir los ojos, pero ya mas conciente.

N: vamos levantate, ya van a traer el desayuno - comentó con toda la paciencia del mundo.

S: que no, no entiendes el no - le dijo con una gran pereza.

N: dale, que estas embarazada no enferma - le dijo un poco divertido.

S: por eso, Nathan tengo 18 semanas - le dijo sin muchos animos.

N: ¿y eso qué?, todavía puedes caminar - le dijo.

S: no voy a salir y punto - le dijo incorporada y directamente lo veía a los ojos, después, se volvió a tumbar en la cama.

En eso oyeron que llamaban a la puerta, les dijeron que era el servicio a la habitación, así que Nathan se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir para que pudieran ingresar el desayuno a la habitació, una vez que eso pasó el mozo que había traido el desayuno, se retiró y Nathan cerró la puerta. Después llevó el desayuno a la cama, para que así pudieran desayunar los dos.

N: aquí esta el desayuno - dijo con una sonrisa.

S: gracias - contestó y empezó a comer.

Desayunaron en un silencio total, Nathan no se animaba a hablar y Stana no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Cuando terminaron de desayunar Nathan se animó a hablar.

N: ¿ahora si tienes ganas de hacer algo? - le preguntó temeroso por su reacción.

S: no - dijo seria y firme.

N: muy bien, entonces nos vemos mas tarde - le dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

S: espera ¿a donde vas? - le dijo al instante que se paró.

N: no vine hasta aquí para quedarme encerrado - dijo fríamente.

S: suspiró antes de hablar - dame 30 minutos, me cambio y salimos - le dijo.

N: no te preocupes, si no quieres salir, no lo hagas - le dijo serio.

S: yo quiero ir contigo - le dijo lo mas tranquila que podía - venimos para pasarla juntos -.

N: ya, pues hace rato no parecías muy convencida de eso - dijo sin poder moverse de donde se encontraba.

S: lo siento, es que no es lo mismo tener 18 semanas de embarazo a no estar embarazada, cansa - dijo con una sonrisa.

N: ok, también yo lo siento - dijo mas relajado.

S: bueno y ¿a donde vamos a ir hoy? - dijo ya mas emocionada.

N: pues pensaba ir al Arco del triunfo, a la Catedral de Notre Dame, al Pantheon, a la Basílcia del Sagrado Corazón y si nos queda fuerzas ver la torre Eiffel - dijo feliz.

S: de acuerdo, dame unos minutos y nos vamos - le dijo mientras se acercaba a donde estaba para darle un beso en los labios y así poder irse a cambiar.

Unos minutos después estaba lista, salieron de la habitación y después salieron del hotel rumbo a su primer destino, a su primer paisaje para admirarlo.

Un tiempo después llegaron al Arco del Triunfo.

N: aquí tenemos el Arco del triunfo - dijo con una sonrisa.

S: impresionante - dijo impresionada.

N: el Arco del triunfo, es un monumento en recuerdo de las victimas militares de Napoleón - dijo como si estuviera dando clases.

S: ¿cómo sabes tanto? - preguntó curiosa.

N: me eduqué antes de venir acá - dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

S: ¿me estas diciendo ignorante? - le preguntó fingiendo dolor por sus palabras.

N: yo no dije eso - dijo sonriendo.

S: mas te vale - dijo y después dejó escapar una carcajada.

N: acerquemonos para tomarle fotos - dijo mientras se dirigían al Arco y poder colocarse debajo y así tomarle fotos.

Después de tomar varias fotos decidieron que era tiempo de ir a ver otro lugar.

Minutos después llegaron a la Catedral de Notre Dame.

N: Catedral de Notre Dame - dijo feliz.

S: la Catedral de Notre Dame, una obra maestra, gótica, de la catedrales, esta abierta por la vivideras, al visitar la torre se puede admirar la gran aguja y la gran campana y las numerosas gárgolas - dino con una sonrisa.

N: vaya - dijo sorprendido.

S: para que veas que yo también me eduqué sobre los lugares que hay aquí en París - dijo en un tono burlón.

N: si, ya me di cuenta - dijo.

N: Jardines y Catedral de Notre Dame

N: entremos - comentó y los dos entraron.

S: esta lindo el Interior de la Catedral de Notre Dame.

N: si, son lugares para admirar - dijo.

Después de recorrer la Catedral por dentro y por fuera y tomarle muchas fotos, se dirigieron a otro paisaje para admirar.

S: aquí tenemos el Pentheon - dijo mientras la mostraba como si fuera un anuncio de televisión.

N: el Pantheon; una antigua iglesia, convertida en sepultura de grandes hombres de la nación - comentó.

S: como Emilio Zola, Víctor Hugo, Marie Curie - terminó la frase.

N: así es - dijo feliz y orgulloso.

Stana solo sonrió, se encontraba muy feliz de compartir todo eso con él.

Después de que tomaron su tiempo para recorrer el lugar y tomar fotos, decidieron ir a la Basílica de Sagrado Corazón, pero anytes pararon en un restaurante a comer y al terminar se dirigieron a la Basílica.

Cuando llegaron Nathan habló.

N: Basílica de Sagrado Corazón - dijo.

S: esta en la cima de Montartre, es un iglesia de estilo romano con importantes elementos decorativos y ofrece una impresionante vista de París - dijo orgullosa.

N: muy bien - dijo lcon una sonrisa.

S: no eres el único que sabe querido - le dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

N: si - dijo.

Tomaron fotos y recorrieron todo el lugar, cuando casi terminaban sientieron el cansancio en sus cuerpos, ya estaba anocheciendo, todo el día se lo habían pasado recorriendo diferentes lugares.

Al salir Stana le dijo que a pesar del cansancio que sentía, quería ir a ver la Toeew Eiffel y así lo hicieron.

S: que vista tan maravillosa - comentó.

N: si, es una vista impresionante - comentó.

Tomaron muchas fotos y cuando sus cuerpos les pidió descanso, decidieron que era tiempo de regresar, para cenar e irse a acostar.

Llegaron al hotel y se fueron a su habitación, rapidamente pese al cansancio se cambiaron y se fueron a dormir, pero como parte del ritual de Stana, ella antes de irse a dormir, agarró el diario y empezó a escribir.

"Que cansancio sientiento, mi cuerpo solo me pide que descanse y el lo que voy a hacer, pero antes de que me vaya a dormir, paso a decirte lo interesante de este día.

Primero me comporté un poco pesada con tu papá y lo siento, estaba cansada y no quería hacer nada, pero él tenía razón, venimos hasta acá para disfrutar juntos y al final recapacité y salimos a disfrutar del paisaje de esta hermosa ciudad, visitamos el Arco del Triunfo, la Basílica del Sagrado Corazón, el Pantheon, la torre Eiffel .

Mañana será un día divertido, pero por hoy es todo, te queremos".

Y después de escribir se fue a la cama y se durmió de inmediato.

**Continuara...**


	30. Chapter 30

**espero que les guste, dejen un review para saber su opinión**

**DAY TWO: DIVERSIÓN**

La diversión es algo que a todos nos gusta, sea diversión sana o no, pero a todos nos gusta, ya sea divertirnos solos o con amigos, lo que importa es que nos divirtamos, debes disfrutar del momento de diversión.

Nathan y Stana ya se habían despertado, pero no se habían levantado,decidieron quedarse un rato mas en la cama, pero abrazados. Querían disfrutar aún de esos pequeños momentos juntos, en cualquier situación en la que se encontraran unirse mas, no querían ni dejarían que nada ni nadie los separase y ellos no lo iban a permitir.

Estuvieron un rato abrazados y sin decir nada, hasta que Nathan interrumpió ese momento.

N: ¿qué quieres que hagamos hoy? - le preguntó acariciándole un brazo con suma ternura.

S: mmm, no había pensado - dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a Nathan.

N: ¿quieres que nos quedemos aquí? - preguntó con mucho amor.

S: no se - dijo.

N: si te quieres quedar a descansar no hay problema, nos quedamos - dijo mientras le sonreía, de modo que entendiera que era verdad lo que decía, a lo que ella solo pudo poner era sonrisa donde se podía ver el amor y agradecimiento que sentía.

S: quiero salir, quiero divertirme - le dijo.

N: ¿qué tienes pensado? - estaba seguro que había pensado algo.

S: pues pensé que ya que estamos aquí, podemos ir a Disneyland - dijo con un entusiasmo como cuando un niño recibe un regalo.

N: mmmm, Disneyland, me agrada la idea - dijo feliz.

S: entonces ¿vamos? - pregunto temerosa.

N: pues claro que si - dijo muy emocionado.

S: tengo un mapa - le dijo y luego se lo enseño.

N: veo que vienes preparada - le dijo mientras se incorporaban en la cama, para observar bien el mapa.

S: si - dijo y se acercó para besarlo.

N: muy bien - le dijo después del beso.

S: en disney el parque esta separado en dos, mira el mapa - le dijo y él lo vio - el primer parque es el de fantasia y el segundo son los estudios - comentó.

N: bueno, a donde vamos, ¿primero a los Studios o los juegos?

S: primero a los juegos y después a los studios - dijo feliz.

N: de acuerdo, entonces a prepararnos, a desayunar y a divertirnos - dijo feliz y entusiasmado.

Y así se cambiaron, bajaron al restaurante a desayunar y después salieron rumbo a la diversión. En el camino iban nerviosos, emocionados. Pero felices.

Llegaron a Disney y estuvieron observando los juegos, hasta que encontraron uno donde se podían subir los dos, ya que con el embarazo de ella, no a todos se podían subir.

Llagaron al juego " El país de los cuentos de hadas"

watch?v=lkbKDM4vcWY

Grabaron todo lo que iban viendo, ellos iban en una balsa.

Después de salir de ese juego, estuvieron caminando en busca de otro juego hasta que llegaron a una de las mejores atracciones " El pequeño mundo de Disney París", donde como en la anterior atracción grabaron lo que iban viendo.

watch?v=uKG3PSqa9MI

Bajaron de la atracción y siguieron caminando por el lugar, llegaron a donde estaba la atracción de Dumbo y le tomaron una foto.

Siguieron caminando y compraron unas golosinas y algo decente para comer, mientras iban caminado pasaron por la atracción de las tazas, donde solo observaron a los que se subían.

Vieron la atracción del Hotel del terror y decidieron entrar

watch?v=5mDz-CxoQbs&f eature=

Antes de ir a los estudios, decidieron sentarse a descansar un rato.

N: esta genial esta parte del parque - comentó.

S: la verdad que si - dijo feliz.

N: tenemos que volver algún día y traer al peque - dijo.

S: si - dijo y sonrió al imaginarse ese momento.

N: me alegra que hallamos venido - dijo mientras la veía a los ojos.

S: igual a mi - dijo con una sonrisa.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, un silencio ameno. Después de unos minutos Stana rompió el silencio.

S: vamos a ver a los personajes de Disney - dijo poniendo se de pie.

N: vamos - dijo y se puso de pie y emprendieron el viaje hasta donde se encontraban los personajes.

Cuando llegaron se tomaron fotos con algunos personajes.

Después de eso decidieron ir a la parte en donde se encontraban los estudios.

Se encontraban felices, emocionados de poder disfrutar de eso. Vieron el automóvil de Cruella Devil.

N: mmm, Cruella el terror de los perros dálmatas - dijo mientras se reía.

S: jajaja, no seas malo - dijo riéndose.

N: es la verdad - dijo.

S: ¿cómo sabes? - preguntó intrigada por la respuesta que le fuera da dar.

N: por la película - dijo.

S: es una película - dijo con una sonrisa.

N: si, que no te afecta a ti, pero si a los perritos - dijo serio y un poco triste por los perritos.

S: si claro, sigamos - dijo y siguieron caminando.

Siguieron caminando y tomando muchas fotos.

Una hora antes de que el sol empezara a ocultarse decidieron regresar al hotel.

Una vez que llegaron al hotel y estuvieron en su habitación Nathan le preguntó algo a Stana.

N: ¿qué te parece si esta noche cenamos en el hotel y así tenemos una cena única y romántica? - le preguntó mientras la abrazaba pegándola a él.

S: acepto, mi encantador príncipe - dijo entrelazando sus manos por detrás de la nuca de él.

N: mmmh, príncipe encantador, ¿lo soy o te afectó ver tantas princesas? - le dijo divertido.

S: no lo se - dijo haciéndose la interesante.

N: ¿lo soy o no lo soy? - pregunto interesado.

S: que pesado - dijo un poco seria.

N: anda dime - dijo, no podía seguir sin saber la respuesta.

S: si lo eres, eres mi príncipe azul con ojos azules de mi cuento de hadas - le dijo sinceramente.

N: me alegro de ser yo - dijo con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

S: igual yo - dijo.

N: entonces si yo soy tu príncipe, ¿tu eres mi princesa? - dijo con un poco de temor.

S: claro que si - dijo y después se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

Después se prepararon para bajar a cenar.

Cenaron entre risas, miradas con doble intención, miradas donde solo se podía ver el amor que sentían por el otro, también estuvieron presentes los roces intencionados y los buscados.

S: me alegro que hallamos venido a París juntos - dijo.

N: estoy feliz de estar juntos y también me agrada el hecho de que por fin podamos salir a donde sea sin ocultarnos - dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

S: la verdad que si, somos libres - dijo divertida.

N: pero lo que mas feliz me hace, es que por medio del amor que sentíamos por el otro viene nuestro hijo - dijo muy firme en cada palabra.

S: si - solo pudo decir eso ya que se encontraba feliz y emocionada por lo que acababa de oír.

N: se que me comporte como un idiota cuando me lo contaste - le interrumpió Stana.

S: por favor no recordemos eso - dijo tratando de no romperse ahí mismo.

N: no déjame terminar - le dijo mientra apretaba una de sus manos.

S: de acuerdo - dijo.

N: se que me comporté mal, y se que tu no esperabas esa reacción mía, pero es que nunca nos planteamos tener un hijo juntos, claro que en algunas ocasiones nos imaginé con un hijo, pero no pensé que llegara a ser realidad - dijo.

Stana intentó decir algo pero no supo que.

N: lo siento, pero ahora no te imaginas la felicidad que siento al saber que por el fruto de nuestro amor y a la vez por descuido, cosa que ahora que lo pienso me alegra que no siempre nos cuidáramos, estamos esperando un hijo, es el mejor regalo que he recibido en toda mi vida - dijo - y te prometo que siempre los cuidaré a los dos - terminó de decir.

Stana estaba llorando de felicidad, Nathan lo notó y le habló.

N: no llores Stana - dijo un poco preocupado.

S: lloro de felicidad, siendo sincera me dolió mucho cuando me dijiste que el bebé no podía ser tuyo, sufrí esos días, pero cuando fuiste a mi casa, cuando ya habías recapacitado, me alegraste, me hiciste feliz, porque todo esto que estamos viviendo, la venida del pequeño, contigo es con el único con el que quiero compartir esto, estoy muy feliz de que tu seas el padre de mi hijo - dijo muy feliz.

N: me alegro preciosa - dijo acariciándole la mano.

Y así en medio de algunas confesiones, promesas, palabras de amor siguió transcurriendo la cena hasta que terminó.

Cuando terminaron, subieron a la habitación para descansar y así estar llenos de energía para el día siguiente.

Una vez dentro se pusieron la ropa para dormir, pero como era tradición en Stana antes de irse acostar, ella escribía en el diario que le estaba haciendo a su hijo.

"Hola otra vez, hoy solamente quiero decirte que tu papá y yo nos divertimos en Disneyland París, otra cosa, tu papá esta muy feliz por tu llegada, también yo lo estoy, pero las palabras que dijo mientras cenábamos, me hacen amarlo mas de lo que ya lo hago, me prometió que siempre nos va a cuidar y estoy completamente segura de que lo hará, me voy, te queremos".

CONTINUARA...


	31. Chapter 31

**espero que les guste :)**

**DAY THREE: EDUCACIÓN**

La educación un derecho de todos, ésta nos abre grandes oportunidades en el mundo, con ella podemos lograr lo que queremos y podemos ser lo que queramos.

Era el tercer día que se encontraban en París, en esa magnífica ciudad, dsifrutando del amor de ellos, de la compañía de ellos juntos con todo el maravilloso paisaje que los rodeaba.

Despertaron como muchos otros días, donde tuvieron la oportunidad de despertar, se encontraban abrazados en la cama, totalmente dormidos. Ese día le había tocado a ella despertarse primero, pero no se quizo levantar, decidió observarlo dormir, lo veía muy guapo dormido, pasó una mano por su cara delicadamente para no despertarlo. Unos minutos mas tarde se despertó.

N: hey - dijo medio dormido.

S: hey - dijo sonriendole.

N: ¿cómo dormiste? - preguntó interesado.

S: muy bien, ¿y tu? - le pepreguntó.

N: muy bien - dijo y le sonrió.

S: ¿qué? - le preguntó ya que la miraba.

N: ¿qué haremos hoy? - preguntó incorporandose en la cama.

S: ammm, no lo se - dijo pensativa.

N: ¿y eso? - preguntó preocupado.

S: ¿qué cosa? - preguntó confundida.

N: pues dices que no sabes que es lo que quieres hacer - dijo.

S: es que para empezar, quiero desayunar, tengo hambre - dijo con una sonrisa.

N: muy bien, pues vamos a desayunar y mientras lo hacemos, decidimos a donde ir, ¿qué te parece? - le dijo.

S: me agrada - dijo y se levantó de la cama - vamos - le dijo mientras se iba a cambiar.

Y así se cambiaron y bajaron a desayunar al restaurante del hotel.

Estaban desayunando muy tranquilos, relajados y mientras lo hacían se ponían de acuerdo a que lugares irían ese día.

N: ¿a donde deseas ir? - preguntó antes de introducir comida a su boca.

S: no se, ¿tu a donde quieres ir? - preguntó interesada.

N: a donde tu quieras - dijo con una sonrisa.

S: ok, entonces yo elijo, veamos, ¿a donde podemos ir? - dijo pensativa.

N: a donde quieras vamos - dijo con la sonrisa con la que embobaba a cualquier mujer.

S: vamos a Versalles y después al Louvre, tenemos que ir a verlos - dijo emocionada.

N: pues vamos - dijo feliz.

Siguieron desayunando hasta terminar con la comida que habían ordenado y al acabarse salieron del hotel rumbo a Versalles y después al museo Louvre.

Cuando llegaron Stana empezó a contarle sobre Versalles.

S: el Palacio de Versalles es un edificio que desempeñó la función de la funciones de una residencia real en siglos pasados - le comentó como si fuera una guía turística - ¿qué? - le preguntó ya que se empezó a reír.

N: no sabía que estabas documentada - dijo curiosa.

S: me documenté antes de venir a París - dijo con una sonrisa.

N: pues yo también investigué, el palacio está ubicado en el municipio de Versalles, su construcción fue ordenada por Luis XIV - comentó orgulloso.

S: constituye uno de los complejos arquitectónicos monárquicos mas importantes de Europa - siguió con la descripción del lugar.

Decidieron avanzar y seguir tomando fotos, llegaron a la puerta y después ingresaron.

Pasaron por un magnífico salón, con una lámpara única colcada del techo.

N: es impresionante la decoración de esa época - comentó asombrado de ese salón.

S: si - dijo.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a habitaciones donde descansaban, donde dormían los que vivieron en esa época.

N: Los salones y habitaciones interiores nos muestran la suntuosidad y lujo en el que vivían los cortesano - comentó con una sonrisa de orgullo.

S: son impresionantes las habitaciones - comentó asombrada.

N: si, muy impresionantes - comentó - imaginate haber vivido en este lugar.

S: tendría que haber sido de la realeza, para haber vivido aquí - dijo.

N: eso si - dijo divertido.

Siguieron recorriendo el palacio, cuando terminaron, decidieron ir a ver los jardines.

Al llegar Stana comenzó la conversación.

S: Con sus tres palacios, sus jardines y su parque, Versalles es un dominio inmenso - comentó mientras observaban los jardines.

N: Luis XIV dejó París y decidió construir Versalles como una pequeña ciudad alejada de los problemas - agregó - vamos a hacer nuestro jardín así - dijo.

S: ¿así como? - preguntó confundida.

N: como este - dijo y señaló el jardín que tenían enfrete de ellos.

S: si claro, solo en tus sueños - dijo divertida.

N: ¿por qué no? - preguntó intrigado.

S: porque vamos a comprar una casa no un palacio - dijo.

N: si, pero el jardín lo podemos decorar así - dijo insistente.

S: después hablamos de eso - dijo y le sonrió - ahora sigamos - dijo y siguieron recorriendo el lugar hasta verlo todo o casi todo.

Cuando decidieron terminar con el reccorrido, salieron del palacio rumbo a su siguiente destino, el museo Louvre. Pero antes de ingresar al museo, decidieron comer, ya que había llegado la hora de comer.

Cuando llegaron empezaron a tomarle fotos al museo por fuera, al igual que a la pirámide.

Tomaron fotos a la pirámide de Cristal.

S: Fue diseñada por el arquitecto Ieoh Ming Pei. De estilo internacional, esta pirámide de vidrio y aluminio fue inaugurada en el año 1989 por el entonces presidente francés, François Mitterrand - comentó.

N: impresionante - dijo impresionado.

N: El proyecto El museo llega a Las Norias, con él se han trasladado al Centro de Usos Múltiples de Las Norias, copias de obras oficiales pertenecientes a los más ilustres pintores del arte español e internacional - comentó cuando llegaron a Las Norias.

S: Obras albergadas en las grandes pinacotecas como el Museo del Padro (Madrid), el museo Luvre (París), así como el museo Julio Romero de Torres (Córdoba) - agregó feliz.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar llegar a la estatua Venus de Milo.

N: La **Afrodita de Milos**, más conocida como **Venus de Milo**, es una de las estatuas más representativas del periodo helenístico de la escultura griega, y una de las más famosas esculturas de la antigua Grecia - comentó.

S: Se cree que representa a Afrodita (denominada Venus en la mitología romana), diosa del amor y la belleza - dijo.

N: una diosa como tu - dijo mientras la miraba con segundas inentciones.

S: ya claro - dijo ruborizada.

N: es la verdad eres una diosa, eres mi diosa - dijo mas serio.

S: gracias - dijo y sonrió agradecida por el comentario.

Fueron tomando fotos y siguieron avanzando hasta llegar al cuadro de la Gioconda.

S: **La Gioconda **también conocido como _**La Mona Lisa**_, es una obra pictórica de Leonardo Da Vinci - dijo mientras observaban el cuadro.

N: Su nombre, _La Gioconda_ (_la alegre_, en castellano), deriva de la tesis más aceptada acerca de la identidad de la modelo: la esposa de Francesco Bartolomeo del Giocondo, que realmente se llamaba Lisa Gherardini, de donde viene su otro nombre: _Mona_ (_señora_, del italiano antiguo) _Lisa__ - _comentó como un guía.

S: Es un óleo sobre tabla de álamo de 77 x 53 cm, pintado entre 1503 y 1519, y retocado varias veces por el autor - siguió comentando.

Siguieron andando y tomando fotos por el museo hasta llegar a una sala donde habían diferentes cuadros y una banca en medio de la sala para poder sentarse. Stana se sentó ya que se encontraba cansada de tanto caminar, mientras tanto Nathan veía los cuadros.

Cuando decidieron que era hora de terminar el recorrido, salieron del museo y caminaron por la ciudad, pasaron por varias tiendas, decidiendo ir a visitar tiendas en otro día, todavía le quedaban algunos días en esa ciudad. Cuando ya había pasado una hora después de que se ocultó el sol, decidieron regresar al hotel.

Llegaron al hotel y antes de subir a su habitación, pidieron que les subiera la cena a la habitación, cuando les dijeron que se las iban a llevar, decidieron subir.

Una vez que entraron Nathan decidió darse una ducha mientras esperaba a que les llevaran la cena, cuando éste ingreso al baño, Stana agarró el diario y escribió.

"Hola Noah, este día es el tercer día de nuestra estancia en París.

Hoy visitamos el palacio de Versalles que tiene unos hermosos jardines, las habitaciones tienen una grandiosa decoración. Después fuimos a visitar el museo Luvre, donde hay unos cuadros impresionantes.

Tu papá todavía no sabe que te escribo este diario, en algún momento mas adelante se lo contaré. Te dejo parece que tu papá ya salió de la ducha, te queremos"

Y después de escribir guardo el diario ya que efectivamente Nathan había salido del baño.

S: me voy a duchar - dijo y agarró sus cosas y se metió en el baño, minutos después salió y antes de que saliera, habían llevado la cena, así que cuando salió se dirigió a la cama donde Nathan había colocado la cena, mientras cenaban encendieron la televisión, buscaron una película, cuando decidieron cual, la vieron mientras cenaban.

Terminaron de cenar antes de que terminara la película y cuando terminaron, se acomodaron en la cama para poder difrutar mas de la película acostados. Cuando terminó la película, apagaron el televisor, se acomodaron y se durmieron, mañana sería otro día, pero ese día había llegado a su fin para ellos.

CONTINUARA...


	32. Chapter 32

**espero que les guste**

**DAY FOUR: TURISMO**

El turismo comprende las actividades que realizan las personas durante sus viajes, con fines de ocio, por negociones o por otros motivos. El turismo nos da la oportunidad de conocer otras cosas a la que comunmente solemos ver.

Una vez más se encontraban abrazados y acostados en la cama de la habitación que habían reservado en uno de los mejores hoteles de París, día a día se enamoraban de la cercanía que tenían el uno con el otro, la unión que iban creando a través del momento de sus vidas en el que se encontraban.

Nathan habló al sentir que Stana se movió, él ya se había despertado y sabía que ella también ya se había despertado, porque su respiración era diferente a cuando dormía.

N: Hey - dijo casi en un susurro, quería que ese ambiente de calma y tranquilidad siguiera gobernando.

S: hey - le contestó de la misma forma.

Después de esos monosílabos por parte de ambos, permanecieron en silencio, solo se miraban directamente a los ojos, en ocasiones sus miradas pasaban por sus labios, por el resto de sus cuerpos y regresaban a sus ojos.

Permanecieron un rato así, no necesitaban decir palabras, poco a poco iban necesitando menos las palabras para expresar lo que sentían por el otro. Estuvieron así hasta que Nathan rompió el silencio.

N: ¿tienes ganas de salir? - preguntó, ya que ella se encontraba embarazada y con los días super movidos que habían tenido, pensaba que se encontraba cansada y el motivo por el que no se hubiera levantado aún.

S: la verdad si, pero todavía no quiero levantarme - dijo sin ganas.

N: mejor salimos de una vez y así volvemos temprano para que puedas descansar - le dijo tiernamente.

Stana lo meditó por unos minutos y después aceptó.

S: de acuerdo, vamonos ahora y vovemos temprano - dijo mas animada.

Se levantaron de la cama, se cambiaron y bajaron al restaurante del hotel para desayunar. Pero mientras desayunaban decidían que lugares visitar.

S: ¿donde tienes pensado ir? - pregunto curiosa.

N: no se y tu, ¿tienes alguna idea de a donde ir? - preguntó.

S: pues leí que la Opera de París es interesante, sobre todo su edificio, también el barrio latino y los grandes almacenes, donde hay muchas tiendas, desde marcas reconocidas a no tan reconocidas - dijo.

N: pues podemos ir a la Opera, después a los grandes almacenes, donde podemos ver ropa para el bebé, algunos recuerdos, y por último vamos al barrio latino - dijo con una sonrisa.

S: me parece bien, vamos a esos lugares en ese orden - comentó feliz.

Terminaron de desayunar y emprendieron otro día mas de turismo por esa ciudad. Primero fueron a la Opera como dijeron.

S: Ópera Garnier, también conocida como Palacio Garnier u Ópera de París, es uno de los edificios más característicos del IX Distrito de París y del paisaje urbano de la capital francesa - comentó feliz, ahora se encontraba mas animada que en la mañana cuando se despertó.

N: Ópera Garnier, es un palacio de la música - comentó mientras estaban parados en la entrada y tomaban fotos.

Entraron en el edificio, lo recorrieron hasta llegar a unas grnadiosas escaleras.

N: que genial estan estas escaleras - dijo mientras tomaba fotos a las escaleras.

S: si, son increíbles esta escaleras, pero no solo las escaleras, también los adornos de las paredes, de las columnas son únicos - comentó.

Siguieron caminando y adentrandose en el edificio, llegando a un salón sumamente esplendoroso.

S: wao si que el interior es increíble, magnífico - comentó maravillada por la estructura de ese salón y de todo el lugar.

N: si, es increíble este lugar, sus paredes, sus lámparas, todo - comentó igual que Stana.

Entraron a un auditorio, donde se presentan para dar conciertos, le tomaron algunas fotos.

S: ¿te imaginas que alguien pueda tocar aquí? – preguntó.

N: ha de ser muy bonito, poder tocar en un lugar como éste – comentó impresionado y a la vez se imaginaba como sería estar en ese lugar.

Siguieron recorriendo el lugar hasta terminar de verlo.

Cuando terminaron de ver todo el edificio, decidieron ir a los grandes almacenes que esta justo al lado de la Opera.

Le tomaro fotos al lugar, como venían haciendo, tomando fotos a todos los lugares a los que iban.

Entraron y desde arriba decidieron tomar una foto.

N: si que es enorme este lugar - comentó emocionado.

S: si - dijo igual que Nathan.

Decidieron tomar muchas fotos al interior de los grandes almacenes y en una de tantas fotos que estaban tomando, le tomaron foto a unas escaleras.

Siguieron andando y tomando fotos al interios de los Grandes Almacenes.

Encontraron muchas tiendas como Channel, Gucci, Bulberry, Loeve y otras mas.

Llegaron a una tienda de artículos para bebes, decidieron entrar y vieron los artículos que vendían, vieron la ropa, las sabanas para la cuna.

Vieron unos trajes que les gustaron y los compraron.

Después de ver otras tiendas, decidieron comer, ya que sus estómagos les reclamaban comida, así lo hicieron, fueron a unos locales de comida, donde comieron.

Después de comer, anduvieron un rato más por los grandes almacenes hasta que decidieron que era suficiente, salieron y se encaminaron hacia el barrio latino.

Cuando llegaron al Barrio latino ya había llegado la noche.

S: El Barrio Latino debe su nombre a la Época Medieval, cuando los habitantes de la zona eran estudiantes que utilizaban el latín para comunicarse - comentó feliz-

N: lindo lugar - dijo admirando todo lo que había en ese lugar.

Siguieron caminando por el lugar, encontraron tiendas, restaurantes y muchos otros locales de diferentes intereses y gustos. Estaban maravillados por ese lugar, ya que era un lugar interesante. Siguieron tomando fotos.

Minutos más tarde sintieron de nuevo hambre, buscaron un lugar donde cenar y encontraron un lugar que se llama Romagnoli, un lugar sencillo y elegante, cenaron en un ambiente de completa tranquilidad.

Después de cenar, salieron del lugar y tomaron rumbo al hotel, para poder descansar.

Llegaron al hotel y fueron directo a su habitación y al entrar, nada mas ingresar a la habitación, Nathan agarró ropa y se fue a darse una ducha pero como venía haciendo Stana desde hacía un tiempo, tomó el diario que le estaba escribiendo a su hijo y empezó a escribir, mientras que esperaba a que Nathan saliera del baño y ella pudiera entrar.

"De nuevo estoy escribiendote, acción que realizaré el resto del embarazo y después de que hallas nacido, en algún momento de tu vida te lo entregaré.

Lo que hoy hicimos tu papá y yo fue ir a la Opera, a los Grandes Almacenes y al Barrio latino.

La Opera es un edificio magnifico, es un edifico de música, los grandes almacenes esta justo al lado de la Opera, por lo tanto no caminamos muchos para llegar, porque cuando entramos caminamos, ya que esta enorme. En una tienda te compramos tre conjuntos de ropa, que nos gustaron. Después fuimos al barrio latino, un lugar bello, en un restaurante sencillo y elegante cenamos y cuando acabamos, nos regresamos al hotel, para poder decansar, ya que ambos estamos cansados.

Eso es lo mas relevante del día de hoy, así que por este día es todo, nos vemos, te queremos mucho Alexander".

Y después de eso, ella ingresó al baño, de deshizo de su ropa y aprovecho que Nathan aún seguía dentro de la ducha, se acercó por detrás, lo abrazó, él a sentir sus brazos, se dio vuelta para quedar frente a frente con ella. Nathan se inclinó un poco para poder besarla, Stana se entregó por completo a ese beso, que primero empezó de manera dulce, delicada, pero que después subió de nivel por necesidad y deseo de ambos, tan grande era la necesidad de sentir al otro que terminaron por hacer el amor en la ducha.

Cuando salieron de la ducha, ya vestidos, mas relajados, se fueron a la cama, que tan solo al acostarse, se quedaron dormidos.

**CONTINUARA...**


	33. Chapter 33

**espero que les guste, dejen un review**

**COMO NIÑOS**

Hay que ser como niños, ya que ellos se admiran por todo, por pequeñas y grandes cosas, se interesan por los demás, claro en ocasiones son egoistas, pero no se preocupan por lo que ocurre en el mundo, su inocencia de ver las cosas es única.

Ya se habían despertado, ese día habían despertado con ánimos de salir y recorrer París, probablemente porque su estancia en esa ciudad esta llegando a su fin y querían disfrutar al maximo el tiempo que les quedaba.

Desayunaron en el restaurante del hotel y mientras desayunaban, decidían a donde ir, pero se les estaba complicando la decisión.

N: ¿a donde vamos hoy? - preguntó.

S: no tengo la mas mínima idea - dijo con una sonrisa.

N: ¿no?, pues hay que pensar, porque yo tampoco se a donde ir - dijo.

S: ¿y si solo recorremos la ciudad? - dijo como única opción.

N: no, eso lo podemos hacer en la noche, hay que disfrutar del día - dijo un poco inquieto.

S: claro que si podemos hacer eso - dijo desesperada.

N: podemos, pero no creo, hay que visitar un lugar - dijo tranquilo.

S: ¿pero cual lugar? - preguntó.

Después de eso permanecieron en silencio, pensando a que lugar ir, no se les ocurría algún sitio para visitar.

N: escuché de un parque de diversiones - habló, rompiendo el silencio un poco incómodo que se había creado entre los dos.

S: otro parque, ya fuimos a unos, muy lindo por cierto, pero no quiero ir a otro parque, es nuestro último día aquí, hay que disfrutar de la ciudad - dijo fastidiada.

N: pero este es único, no es cualquier parque - dijo serio y deseperado, cuando se acordó de ese lugar le entraron unas inmensas ganas de ir y conocer ese lugar.

S: no me emociona la idea de ir a un parque - dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por la sien.

N: vamos a que sacar a nuestro niño interno que tenemos - dijo con una sonrisa.

S: no voy a hacerte cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad? - dijo ya a punto de ceder a la opinión de él.

N: no - dijo feliz.

S: de acuerdo vamos - dijo sin mas.

N: ok - dijo con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

S: y ¿cuál es ese tan único parque al que quieres que vayamos? - preguntó curiosa.

N: es el Parque de diversiones FUTUROSCOPE - dijo.

S: ¿futuroscope? - preguntó.

N: si, es un parque de atracciones centrado en la tecnología de la imagen - dijo emocionado.

S: oh - estaba maravillada - si que eres un niño - dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

N: si - contestó.

Y mientras platicaban de otras cosas terminaron de desayunar, salieron del restaurante y emprendieron el camino hacia el parque.

Cuando llegaron, empezaron a ver atónitos la estructura, ya que sus edificios son de vidrio y acero, habían conseguido un mapa del lugar para poder ubicarse ellos, poder ubicar las atracciones y así les resultaría facíl moverse por el lugar.

No podían subirse a atracciones fuertes ya que Stana estaba embarazada y no era recomendable, optaron por buscar y escoger atracciones donde los dos pudieran subir.

El primero que escogieron es el llamdo "El Principito".

N:El Principito: es un teatro con asombrosos efectos sensoriales, se vuela junto a él de planeta en planeta para encontrar a su Rosa, es en 3D, tiene plataformas vibrantes y efectos sorprendentes - leyó el folleto que había conseguido donde estaba la descripción de cada atracción.

S: ¿entramos? - dijo.

N: vamos - le dijo y entraron para disfrutar. Y desde el lugar en el que se encontraban tomaron algunas fotos.

Después de ese juego, decidieron ir a "La Vienne Dinámica.

S: La Vienne Dinamica: es un juego en donde los asientos se mueven, hay efectos de velocidad, agua, viento y esta lleno de humor en compañía del Guerliguet, un personaje curioso y cautivador - leyó.

N: vamos - dijo y entraron y mientras lo hacían tomaban fotos del lugar.

S: han estado muy buenos los juegos - comentó.

N: si, de verdad que si, esto es otro mundo - comentó emocionado.

Como ya habían estado bastante tiempo encerrados, en los juegos, decidieron disfrutar de los juegos al aire libre y sino escogían algún juego para disfrutar, disfrutarían viendo a las personas que estaban en los juegos.

Juego al aire libre.

Tomaron fotos de algunos juegos al aire libre.

En otra atracción al aire libre decidieron que Nathan se subiría, mientras Stana lo observaba, ella tomó varias fotos.

Después de que él se bajará, compraron algo para comer, ya que había llegado la hora de la comida y pues tenian hambre de tanta ida y venida por el parque, mientras comían, platicaban y veían el mapa para seleccionar otra u otras atracciones a las cuales ir, y escogieron dos mas, ya que empezaban a sentir el cansancio, pero ir a otras atracciones a nadie le hacía daño.

N: cuando Noah nazca y crezca un poco deberíamos traerlo, es muy entretenido este parque, además es muy bonito - comentó.

S: eso mismo dijiste cuando estamos en el Disneyland - comentó divertida.

N: bueno pues a los dos parques lo traemos - sentenció.

S: primero deja que nazca, después crezca y luego vemos a donde vamos los tres - dijo feliz.

N: de acuerdo - contestó con una enorme sonrisa.

Depués de eso ella solo pudo sonreír, ya que estaba completamente feliz.

N: mira el 8vo continente es un juego donde tienes que eliminar los residuos que amenzan nuestros océanos - comentó después de ver el mapa - se ve interesante, vamos - dijo emocionado.

S: pues vamos - dijo sonriendo.

Y así los dos se dirigieron hacia ese juego.

Al igual que en los demás juego tomaron fotos mientras entraban a la sala y estando en pleno juego.

Cuando terminó decidieron volver a disfrutar de las atracciones al iare libre, solo que esta vez escogieron los juegos de agua. Mientras se dirigían a unas lanchas donde se subirían tomaron fotos tanto de las personas como de las atracciones.

Después de que terminó el juego, caminaron por un rato por el parque, pero cuando empezaron a sentir mas pesado el cansancio decidieron partir para el hotel.

Cuando llegaron subieron a su habitación y pidieron servicio a la habitación, querían disfrutar de ellos, estando solamente ellos, por eso decidieron cenar en la habitación. Cuando llegó el servicio, se pusieron cómodos y comieron, mientras lo hacían platicaban de si era ese su último día o si irían a algún otro lado, y decidieron que irían a otro lugar, pero para eso tenían que viajar en tren, estarían unos días allá, después regresarían al hotel donde se encontraban, para así poder partir de regreso a USA.

Como tenían que viajar al día siguiente, después de cenar, hicieron unas pequeñas maletas, después se dieron una ducha y se fueron a dormir, pero antes de irse a dormir, Stana tomó el diario y empezó a escribir, ésto lo hizo en la cama, una vez que comprobó que Nathan estaba dormido.

"Hola, una vez mas estoy por aquí, día tras día, espero que ningun día halla en el que no pueda escribirte.

Lo que hicimos hoy fue que fuimos al parque Futuroscope, muy bonito, único el parque, es un parque de diversión, tiene juegos al aire libre, como juegos cerrados, esos juegos cerrado son increíbles, no tienen comparación, les tomamos fotos a esos juego, cuando hayas llegado a esta parte puedes pedirme las fotos, si es que antes no vamos, porque tu papá esta loco por llevarte.

Nos quedan unos días más de este maravilloso viaje, mañana viajaremos en tren a otra ciudad, mañana te diré cual es, por hoy es sorpresa y por hoy es todo, estoy un poco cansada, por lo cual ve voy a dormir, te queremos"

Y después guardó el diario, se acomodó en la cama y dejó que el sueño se adueñara de ella, para así poder descansar, ya que mañana viajarían.

CONTINUARA...


	34. Chapter 34

**espero que les guste, dejen un review**

**MÁS ALLÁ DE LAS FRONTERAS**

Debemos ir más allá de lo que se esta permitido, enfrentar retos o descubrir nuevas cosas, nuevos lugares a los que nunca pensamos ir o lo que nunca pensamos hacer.

Se habían despertado felices, emocionados, irían a conocer otra hermosa ciudad, tal vez no muy anunciada, pero si estabas cerca, oirías de ella. Se iban a Bélgica, exactamente Bruselas, la capital, recorrerían la ciudad, principalmente los 10 lugares recomendados, ese mismo día que llegaran harían el recorrido de todos esos lugares, ya que al día siguiente irían a otra ciudad.

Se levantaron, se vistieron y desayunaron en el hotel, probsblemente fuera su última vez comieran en ese restaurante, así que no querían desaprovechar la oportunidad de disfrutar ese lugar, una vez más.

Después de desayunar y con una pequeña maleta, ambos se dirigieron a la estación donde tomarían el tren rumbo a su destino. Cuando llegaron a la estación compraron los boletos, y una vez comprados, esperaron a que sea el momento de subir al tren.

Ingresaron a los andenes y vieron dos trenes, y decidieron tomarles fotos.

N: se ven increíbles - comentó emocionado.

S: la verdad que si - dijo igual que Nathan.

N: le tomaré unas fotos mas a los trenes - dijo y caminó para tomarles fotos.

Unos minutos después, escucharon que se estaba llamando a abordar el tren de ellos, al oírlo animadamente se dirigieron a la puerta de abordaje, como eran los primeros en subir, decidieron nuevamente tomarle fotos al tren, pero esta vez por dentro, y así lo hicieron. Después de tomarle fotos, tomaron sus asientos, acomodaron sus maletas y se sentaron a esperar que el tren emprendiera el rumbo.

Cuando el tren hubo emprendido la marcha empezaron a platicar.

S: Bruselas capital de Bélgica y principal sede de la Unión Europea, tiene muchos más atractivos de los que uno podría imaginar si no se ha documentado. Desde la medieval Grand Place hasta los modernos barrios burocráticos, Bruselas ofrece una enorme variedad de sitios interesante - leyó de un volante que habían conseguido.

N: interesante - dijo - aquí esta el mapa - y lo enseñó.

S: para poder ubicarnos, muy bien - dijo y sonrío.

N: si para ubicarnos - dijo - ¿preparada para el recorrido por Bruselas? - preguntó.

S: la verdad si - dijo mientras sonreía.

Después de eso permanecieron un rato en silencio, que se vió interrumpido por el sonido del móvil de Nathan, le estaban hablando.

S: Nathan acordamos que nada de llamadas - dijo un poco molesta.

N: si lo se, pero esto es importante - comentó.

S: ¿importante? - preguntó indignada - ¿qué es mas importante que nosotros? - preguntó molesta.

N: no hay nada mas importante que nosotros y se que dijimos nada de llamadas, ni celulares, pero de verdad tengo que contestar esta llamada - dijo un poco desesperado.

S: haz lo que quieres, pero después no me preguntes porque estoy así - dijo molesta.

Nathan se levantó del asiento y se alejo un poco de Stana, para poder contestar sin problema alguno.

V: ...

N: si, soy yo, perdón por la demora - dijo.

V: ...

N: si, asi es - dijo.

V: ...

N: si, claro que si - decía.

Mientras Stana en su asiento, se molestaba con Nathan, porque estaba faltanto a algo que se habían comprometido a cumplir los dos, e iban bien hasta es momento.

V: ...

N: si, si, ese día - dijo.

V: ...

N: si claro, gracias - dijo y finalizo la llamada.

Regresó a su asiento y vió que Stana estaba mirando hacia afuera. Decidió hablar para solucionar el asunto.

N: amor perdón - dijo en un tono suave.

S: ... - no dijo nada, ni lo volteó a ver.

N: de verdad lo siento - dijo tratando de no enojarse.

S: si de verdad lo sintieras, no hubieras contestado - dijo sin voltear a verlo.

N: era importante, tenía que contestar - dijo calmado y tratando de convencerla.

S: ¿importante?, ¿quien era? - dijo viendolo a los ojos.

N: no puedo decirte - dijo un poco triste.

S: ¿no? - dijo indignada - ¿cómo qie no puedes decirme, no puedes o no quieres? - preguntó enojada pero sin elevar la voz, para que los demás pasajeros no se emteraran de su discusión, porque no quería que se enteraran.

N: no puedo - dijo.

S: ¿por qué no puedes? - preguntó molesta.

N: porque ... - no sabía que decir.

S: sabes que si no quieres decirme, esta bien, pero después no me me reclames el porque de mi actitud - dijo dando por terminada la conversación.

Nathan se acomodo en el asiento y suspiró, Stana se dedicó a mirar el paisaje. Así estavieron todo el viaje, cada uno iba en su propio mundo y no cruzaron palabras en el resto del viaje.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, salieron de la estación, tomaron un taxi y le pidieron que los llevara al hotel. Cuando estaban llegando le tomaron foto por fuera, cuando hubieron llegado completamente, se bajaron del taxi y entraron al hotel.

Se dirigieron a la recepción, se registraron y les dieron la llave de su habitación y una vez que la tuvieron, se dirigieron a su cuarto.

Entraron y ambos se quedaron maravillados, tenían una vista increíble desde su habitación, Stana se sentó un rato en la cama, pensando en la situación en la que se encontraba con Nathan, en ese momento. Nathan se quedó de pie admirando la vista. Después de unos minutos habló.

N: vamos a recorrer la ciudad - dijo aún mirando por la ventana.

S: vamos, que unque estemos nosotros así, no me voy a quedar encerrada - dijo de manera fría.

Salieron de la habitación y del hotel e iniciaron su recorrido por Bruselas.

El primer sitio fue Grand Place.

N: La **Grand-Place** es la plaza central de Bruselas. Mundialmente conocida por su riqueza ornamental, está rodeada por las casas de los gremios, el Ayuntamiento y la Casa del Rey. Está considerada una de las más bellas plazas del mundo - leyó el folleto en donde estaba la información y descripción de todos los lugares que iban a visitar.

S: si muy lindo - dijo.

Recorrieron el lugar y cuando sintiera que era suficiente se dirigieron al siguiente sitio.

N: La Ruta del comic. Es un camino compuesto por varias tiras cómicas murales que baraja las paredes de varios edificios en todo el centro de la iudad de Bruselas, así omo los barrios de Laeken y Audergherm. Los grandes murales de cómic muestran motivos de los personajes principales de la más famosa y popular dibujante belga, por ejemplo, Lucky Luke , Tintín , Gaston , Marsupilami o Gil Jourdan - leyó - increíble - comentó.

S: si la verdad que si - dijo secamente.

Después se dirigieron a Menneken Pis.

N: **Manneken Pis **('niño que mea') es una estatua de bronce de 61 centímetros situada en el centro histórico de Bruselas (Bélgica). Representa a un niño pequeño desnudo orinando dentro del cuenco de la fuente - leyó.

S: interesante - dijo mientras tomaba una foto.

Siguieron su recorrido hasta llegar a Atimiun.

N: El **Atomium** es una estructura de 103 metros de altura construida para la Exposición General de primera categoría de Bruselas de 1958. Representa un cristal de hierro ampliado 165 mil millones de veces. Está formado por nueve esferas de acero de 18 metros de diámetro - leyó - esta interesante - dijo.

S: si - solamente dijo eso.

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a el Sablon.

N: El Sablon es una zona ideal para transportarse al pasado. Es un barrio en el entro histórico de Bruselas que incluye Petit Sablon y su Plaza, la iglesia de Notre_Dame, la Plae du Grand Sablon y calles circundantes – comentó.

S: interesante – dijo fríamente.

Antes de dirigirse al siguiente sitio, decidieron parar para comer, pero la comida transcurrió en completo silencio, ya que Stana no tenía intención alguna de dirigirle la palabra a Nathan, salieron del local donde comieron y se dirigieron a su siguiente destino.

Llegaron y Nathan habló.

N: Es el parque urbano más grande de la ciudad de Bruselas. Está rodeado por el Palacio Real de Bruselas, el Parlamento Belga y la embajada de los Estados Unidos – leyó.

S: muy bonito – dijo y empezó a caminar por el parque.

Sin que Stana se diera cuenta, Nathan les tomó una foto a sus sombras que se formaron en el suelo.

Después siguieron su recorrido llegando al Barrio UE.

N: **Barrio europeo de Bruselas** es el nombre no oficial con el que se conoce a la zona que acoge la mayoría de las instituciones de la Unión Europea. Su territorio correspondiente aproximadamente al triángulo entre el Parque de Bruselas, el Cincuentenario y Leopold Park leyó sin muchos ánimos.

S: interesante – solamente dijo eso.

Después se dirigieron hacia su siguiente sitio.

N: Galerías Saint-Huert, estas galerías fueron las primeras en construirse de toda Europa. Elegantes y refinadases, merecen la pena curiosear y admirar su cúpula de cristal, es un centro acristalada galería en Bruselas que precedió a otras galerías comerciales del siglo 19 de interés como la Gallería Vittorio Emanuele II en Milán y El Paso , en San Petersburgo – leyó.

S: que bien – dijo secamente.

N: ¿oye hasta cuando vas a hablarme? – le preguntó agarrándola del brazo, haciendo que los dos se detuvieran.

S: suéltame – le dijo autoritariamente, Nathan la soltó – yo decidiré cuando te volveré a hablar – dijo y siguió caminando.

Nathan suspiró para poder tranquilizarse, no se podía enojar con ella por haber contestado esa llamada, pero sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, no podía dejarse vencer ante el desprecio de Stana, ya que por algo lo estaba haciendo.

Después de eso, siguieron su camino, hacia el noveno sitio que iban a visitar.

N: Catedral de San Miguel y Santa Gúdula, fue construida en un periodo de casi 300 años, destacan la vidriera y el púlpito de madera, es un edificio gótico situado cerca de la Estación Central de la ciudad y perteneciente a la Archidiócesis de Malinas-Bruselas – leyó sin ganas, ese viaje se le estaba haciendo aburrido.

S: que bien – dijo sin ganas, le dolía hasta el alma de hacer ese viaje y encima que estuviera enojada con Nathan.

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar al siguiente destino.

N: Palacio de Justicia, abarca 2.6 ha de terreno y fue el mayor edificio construido en el mundo en el momento de su ignauración. El **Palacio de Justicia de Bruselas**, obra del arquitecto Joseph Poelaert, construido entre los años 1866 y 1883 bajo el reinado de Leopoldo II es la sede del Poder Judicial y de los tribunales de justicia de Bélgica – leyó.

S: genial, está muy interesante la construcción – dijo sin voltear a verlo y mientras tomaba fotos al lugar.

Terminaron de recorrer todos los lugares y de tomarles fotos, y decidieron regresar al hotel, ya que en la situación en la que se encontraban, ninguno tenía ganas de hacer algo más.

Llegaron al hotel y subieron a su habitación y Nathan decidió hablar, ya no podía seguir así, no con ella.

N: Stana, amor, de verdad lo siento - le dijo sinceramente.

S: no me interesa – le contestó.

N: de acuerdo, bueno bajaré a cenar ¿vienes? – le preguntó.

S. no. No tengo hambre – le dijo sentándose en la cama y sin mirarlo.

N: no puedes estar sin comer, no le haría bien al bebé – dijo a punto de darse por vencido.

S. no voy a cenar y se acabó – le dijo casi gritando.

N: de acuerdo, no te insistiré, yo bajaré, nos vemos más tarde – dijo y salió de la habitación.

Stana al oír cerrarse la puerta se dejó caer en la cama, se recostó, no tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada, pero sin embargo tomó el diario que le estaba escribiendo a su hijo y empezó a escribir.

¨Hola, no estoy en la mejor disposición, pero tú no tienes la culpa, así que te escribiré.

Hoy llegamos a Bruselas, Bélgica, una bella ciudad, venimos en tren, el camino, no estuvo nada agradable, ya que tu papá y yo no nos dirigimos la palabra e incluso ahora que ya es de noche, seguimos sin hablarnos, cosas de nosotros.

Bueno recorrimos 10 lugares verdaderamente hermosos, únicos, la verdad me gustaron, estaban increíbles. Mañana veremos que hacemos, a donde vamos, ya que en la situación en la que nos encontramos, no sé si hagamos algo, otra cosa, la vista que tenemos desde la ventana de la habitación del hotel es maravillosa.

Te dejo, estoy cansada y ya no quiero saber nada mas de este día, te queremos¨

Después de eso, guardó el diario, se puso la ropa de dormir, se metió en la cama y se durmió.

Nathan mientras cenaba, se sentía mal, un poco triste, ya que se suponía que el viaje sería para disfrutar, para unirse más, pero parecía que era para lo contrario, comió muy poco, ya que no tenía mucha hambre. Cuando terminó regresó a la habitación donde encontró a Stana durmiendo, él se cambió y se metió a la cama, no pudo dormirse enseguida, pero trató de relajarse y poco a poco se quedó dormido.

**CONTINUARA...**


	35. Chapter 35

**espero que les guste, dejen un review**

**BELLEZAS ****ARTIFICI****ALES.**

Bellezas artificiales es todo lo que nos rodea, construido por el hombre, pero el hecho de que nosotros mismos los hicimos no significa que ahí termina todo, sino que hay que admirarlo, apreciarlo, porque a pesar de todo son únicos y algunos con una belleza inigualable.

Un viaje que se suponía que todo iba a ser color de rosas, lleno de amor, unidad, felicidad, tranquilidad, se había convertido casi a su fin en un tormento, lo que se sentía era dolor, tristeza, todo lo contrario a lo que se había imaginado que sería. No se sabía quien había tenido la culpa, cada uno pensaba que el otro había sido el culpable de que se encontraran así, pero a la vez tanto el uno como la otra pensaban que no habían tenido la culpa sino el otro.

Nathan y Stana se sentían incapaces de poder disfrutar del recorrido de darían a su siguiente destino, porque se suponía que lo iban hacer en armonía y disfrutando de la compañía del otro, pero al encontrarse enojados, nada les llamaba la atención. Pero pese a como se encontraban, en su interior, en su conciencia sentían y tenían ganas de disfrutar del siguiente sitio, había ido hasta Bruselas para disfrutar más del viaje que estaban realizando, así que aunque estuvieran enojados irían pero el otro todavía no sabía la decisión que había tomado cada uno.

La querida pareja protagonista de la maravillosa serie "Castle" se encontraban como todos nos encontramos al despertar, acostados, estaban acostados en la cama de la habitación del hotel Hilton que habían reservado. El primero en despertar fue Nathan, que al abrir los ojos vio que estaba cara a cara con Stana y como vio que seguía dormida, decidió permanecer un rato observandola, ya que el día anterior no pudo hacerlo. Estuvo recorriendo con su mirada, su rostro, cada parte de su rostro, descendió hasta llegar a su vientre y ahí se detuvo. Se detuvo ahí porque ahí era donde se encontraba el producto de su amor hacia la mujer que tenía enfrente y sabía que el amor que sentía era correspondido aunque en sus momentos no pareciera, se encontraba muy feliz al pensar que conforme empezaba y acaba un día, era un día menos para que su pequeño naciera, para poder conocerlo, ahora la amaba con locura y sabía que ese amor que sentía por él aunque todavía no nacía, lo sentiría y se haría mas grande cuando naciera. Subió sus ojos al rostro de su amada, admirandola, cuando se empezó a mover, señal de que estaba despertando, decidió quedarse observandola.

Cuando Stana abrió los ojos, los primero que vio fueron los hermosos ojos azules de su gran amor, al instante quiso perderse en sus ojos, pero al recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior, decidió darse la vuelta, de tal forma que quedó de espaldas a Nathan. Él al ver lo que acababa de hacer, soltó un suspiro de frustación, porque comprendió que seguía enojada con él. Pero se armó de valor y decidió hablarle.

N: oh, vamos ¿todavía sigues enojada conmigo? - le preguntó tranquilamente.

Pero ella no le contesto.

N: no podemos seguir así, se supone que este viaje es para disfrutar para estar felicices, no enojados - dijo dulcemente.

S: pues lo hubieran pensado muy bien, antes de haber contestado esa llamada - le dijo enojada y de espaldas a él.

N: te dije que lo sentía, pero era necesario que contestara - dijo tratando de no sucumbir al enojo.

S: ¿más importante que disfrutar del viaje conmigo? - le dijo dolida y haciendole frente.

N: no hay nada es más importante que tú y él - le dijo viendola a los ojos y después señalando en direccción a su vientre.

S: pues no perece, pero aún así pienso salir - dijo y se levanto de la cama en dirección al baño, para prepararse para salir.

Nathan se desplomó por completo en la cama esperando a que ella saliera del baño y así el pudiera entrar.

Varios minutos después ella salió y él entró, pero antes de entrar ella le dijo friamente.

S: te esperaré, así bajamos a desayunar juntos - se lo dijo sin mirarlo.

N: ok - dijo.

Mientra el se duchaba, ella se arreglaba. Minutos después salió arreglado y ambos salieron de la habitación, bajaron al desayunar.

El desayuno transcurrió sin palabra y mirada alguna, el orgullo de tanto el uno como el otro era grande, de tal forma que ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso, así que por lo cual seguían enojados. Después de que terminaron de desayunar, salieron del hotel en dirección a la estación central de trenes, para agarrar el tren rumbo a su siguiente destino.

Estando una vez ahí compraron los boletos tanto de ida como de regreso en ese mismo momento, ya que al comprarlos así les salía más barato, los compraron y esperaron el momento para que les llamaran a abordar el tren.

El tren que abordaron era muy parecido al que habían borado de Paría a Bruselas.

Una vez dentro del tren, ocuparon sus lugares, y cada uno se enfrascó en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando el tren ya había emprendido su camino, Nathan observó que Stana estaba leyendo algo y se animó a preguntarle que era.

N: ¿qué lees?

Stana no contesto.

N: ok, si hubiera imaginado que ibamos a realizar este viaje en estas circunstancias, mejor no lo hubieramos realizado - dijo enojado.

S: no es mi culpa que estemos así - dijo dolida.

N: no estoy diciendo que tu la tengas, ya te dije que lo siento - dijo elevando la voz, pero sin gritar.

S: si claro - dijo con ironía.

N: por dios Stana, estamos peleados por una simple tontería - dijo frustado.

S: ¿una simple tonteria? - preguntó elevando la voz - ¿para ti es una simple tonteria una promesa? - dijo dolida.

N: se que prometimos que nada de celulares, pero... - no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por Stana.

S: pero nada, faltaste a la promesa y si faltaste a esa pequeña, imaginate una promesa mayor - dijo dolida interrumpiendo a Nathan.

N: no quiero estar así contigo - dijo con tranquilidad y paciencia, tratando de que su voz mostrara que estaba arrepentido.

Stana no le contesto.

Pasados unos minutos ella leyó.

S: Brujas situada en la región belga de Flandes, es según una de las ciudades más bonitas de Europa - leyó sin mirarlo.

N: bien - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que ella no vio, porque ella no había alzado la vista del papel y él estaba viendo para otro lado.

S: este es el mapa - dijo y se lo dió.

Él lo agarró y miró el mapa.

Minutos después se anunciaba la llegada a Brujas.

Nada mas al bajar iniciaron su recorrido por la hermosa ciudad. El primer lugar al que fueron fue Grote Markt.

N: Grote Markt, está situado en el corazón de la ciudad y tiene una superficie de aproximadamente 1 hectárea. Algunos lugares de interés histórico que rodean la plaza son del siglo XII, campanarios y la Audiencia Provincial, está rodeado de edificios medievales - leyó el papel donde tenía la información de los 10 lugares que se deben visitar si vas a Brujas.

S: muy lindo - dijo con un enorme sonrisa que Nathan la vió.

Tomaron fotos y se dirigieron al siguiente lugar.

Siguieron su recorrido hasta llegar al que tocaba.

S: Burg, muy cerca de Grote Markt, es un cuadrado y ex fortaleza en Brujas . Originalmente estaba amurallada y equipada con puertas . Él pertenece al núcleo más antiguo de la ciudad - leyó, ya que ella también tenía una copia de la guía.

N: El castillo tenía un área de aproximadamente 1 hectárea - terminó de leer.

S: impresionante - dijo, Nathan sintió que se estaba relajando, la veía mas animada.

Después de tomar fotos, siguieron el recorrido.

S: Rozenhoedkaai en el siglo XVIII llegó el _Rozenhoedkaai_ el nombre en uso. La razón era que en ese lugar se elaboaró puestos de venta de rosarios - leyó.

N: interesante - dijo con una sonrisa que fue devuelta por Stana cuando vió la sonrisa de Nathan.

Siguieron caminado y tomando fotos y se embarcaron hacia el siguiente sitio.

N: El Museo Groeninge (**Groeningemuseum**) es el museo municipal de Bellas Artes de Brujas, en Bélgica - leyó al llegar al museo.

S: Su origen está en la Academia de dibujo fundada en 1716. Su núcleo inicial estuvo formado por donaciones de diversos artistas y fue creciendo a lo largo del siglo XIX - terminó de leer.

N: ¿entramos? - le preguntó a los ojos.

S: vamos - dijo feliz.

Entraron y tomaron fotos

Después de recorrer el museo, se dirigieron al siguiente sitio.

S: La **Iglesia de Nuestra Señora** en Brujas, Bélgica , data principalmente de los siglos XIII, XIV y XV. Su torre, de 122,3 metros de altura, siendo la estructura más alta de la ciudad y el segundo más alto de ladrillo torre en el mundo (el más alto es la Iglesia de San Martínen Landshut , Alemania) - leyó la guía que tenía.

N: lindo - dijo feliz, estaba disfrutando mas ese recorrido que el del día anterior.

Después de tomar fotos, fueron a un pequeño pero acogedor restaurante donde comieron. La comida trancurrió sin ningún problema, estaban mas relajados, mas felices. Cuando terminaron salieron del restaurante y se fueron rumbo al siguiente destino.

N: Begijnhof, no hay más beguinas, pero desde 1927 vive una comunidad monástica de monjas benedictinas , fundado por Canon Hoornaert. En ese año, las casas de la zona oeste también transformaron y ampliaron en el Vineyard Monasterium , un convento de benedictinos parroquias hermanas - leyó.

S: interesante - dijo feliz, el enojo que había sentido por Nathan entre el día anterior y ese se había ido, ahora estaba mas relajada, volvían casi a ser los mismos de los primeros días de ese viaje.

Tomaron fotos y se fueron.

Llegaron al siguiente lugar y empezaron a tomar fotos.

N: los molinos, éstos se encuentran alejados del centro. La zona es buena para pasear y además es muy tranquila.  
Los molinos solo se ven por fuera, no se puede entrar dentro, están muy bien conservados y es algo diferente a lo que se ve en el centro de Brujas - leyó.

S: si ya me di cuenta que estan alejados del centro - dijo mientras se reía.

Después se fueron y caminaron hasta llegar a Sint-Janhospitaal su proximo lugar en su lista.

S: es uno de los edificios del hospital conservadas más antiguas de Europa, en el museo se puede aprender más sobre la vida del hospital en el pasado y cómo las salas se han analizado, muebles, pinturas, esculturas, objetos de plata - leyó emocionada.

N: genial - dijo feliz y relajado por ver que Stana estaba mas relaja.

Al llegar al siguiente destino nathan empezó a leer la descripción del lugar, mientras Stana tomaba fotos.

N: De Halve Maan es la única cervecería familiar en el centro de Brujas, que sigue activo. De "Reducir a la mitad Maan" está situado en el corazón de nuestra ciudad histórica y ofrece una hospitalaria bienvenida a los visitantes.

En 2005 una nueva vida ha soplado en la fábrica de cerveza con la reactivación de las actividades de la cervecería - leyó.

S: que bien, suena bien, a de estar genial venir y tomar una cerveza - comentó.

N: si - agregó.

Después se fueron al último lugar de ese recorrido.

N: Dammme es un pintoresca ciudad medieval en los polders flamencos verde a un tiro de piedra de la histórica ciudad de Brujas y la costa belga - comentó.

S: lindo - agregó feliz.

Y después de tomar fotos, llegó la hora de regresar a Bruselas, ya que no tenían intención alguna de quedarse ahí.

Regresaron a la estación de trenes, esperaron a que el suyo estuviera listo para partir, cuando escucharon que era el momento de abordar, lo hicieron. El camino de Brujas a Bruselas fue en completo silencio, ambos estaban cansados.

Cuando llegaron a Bruselas, de inmediato se dirigieron al hotel, llegaron y fueron al restaurante, ya que tenían hambre, cenaron algo ligero, al terminar subieron a la habitación. Al ingresar se entaron en un pequeño sofá que había en la habitación, Nathan se colocó detrás de ella y Stana se recostó en él.

Una vez así ella se armó de valor y habló.

S: siento mucho mi comportamiento de ayer y hoy - dijo con sinceridad.

N: no todo es tu culpa, todo empezó por mi, al contestar esa llamada, lo siento - dijo con hilo de tristeza al recordar esos días.

S: hay que olvidar eso - dijo con una sonrisa, que él no vió, pero supuso que la tenía.

N: estoy de acuerdo - y sonrió.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio después de eso.

S: gracias - dijo.

N: ¿por qué? - pregunto sin comprender.

S: por esto, por estar aquí, por este viaje - dijo con un enorme agradecimiento.

N: gracias a ti, por dejarme entrar en tu vida, gracias por darme el mejor regalo - dijo con una sonrisa y al decir lo último colocó su mano en el vientre de ella, y ella colocó su mano sobre la de él.

Estuvieron otro rato en silecio, pero con una enorme sonrisa cada uno, al recordar lo felices que se encontraban por estar por fin juntos, a pesar de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar.

Unos minutos después Nathan habló.

N: debemos decansar, mañana regresamos a París y quiero salir a dar una vuelta, ya que mañana es nuestro último día de este maravilloso viaje - dijo.

S: si quieres ve, en unos minutos te alcanzo - dijo viendolo a los ojos.

N: de acuerdo - dijo y besó sus labios y se fue.

Cuando se quedó Stana sola, buscó el diario y empezó a escribir.

"Hola cielo, paso a darte los detalle importantes de este día.

Lo primero y para mi lo más importante, es que tu papá y yo, volvemos a estar felices, el enojo se ha ido, decidí deshacerme de ese enojo porque sino, no iba a disfrutar del recorrido por Brujas, bonita ciudad por cierto.

Fuimos y regresamos de Brujas el mismo día, mañana regresamos a París y a disfrutar de las últimas horas de este precioso viaje por unas ciudades europeas.

Bueno es todo por hoy, te queremos".

Al terminar de escribir guardó el diario y fue a cambiarse para dormir. Al subirse a la cama y acomodarse para dormir, decidió abrazar a Nathan, él al sentirla, la abrazó.

N: te quiero - le dijo mientras la abrazaba y se acomodaban para dormir y le besaba en el cabello.

S: te quiero - le respondió.

Y así abrazados se fueron quedando dormidos.

**CONTINUARA...**


	36. Chapter 36

**espero que les guste, dejen un review**

**UN DÍA INOLVIDABLE**

Un día inolvidable nadie que olvidarlo, lo queremos guardar con nosotros por siempre, y si ese día es bueno, menos queremos olvidarnos de él, porque si fuera uno malo, rápido lo guardo de tal manera que no lo recordemos.

Un nuevo día llegaba, trayendo consigo nuevos deseos de vivir, de amar, de dar, de recibir, el sol como cada mañana entraba por la ventana de la habitación, iluminandola.

Dos cuerpos abrazados se encontraban en una cama, ambos cuerpos unidos por el amor, la protección, por el calor, por la felicidad que sentían el uno hacía el otro, que al sentir los rayos del sol en sus caras, empezaron a despertarse con una sensación entre tristeza y felicidad, tirsteza porque era el último día de su viaje, y felicidad, porque volverán a donde pertenecen y estaran unidos para enfrentar todo lo que el mundo les depare.

Nathan y Stana estaban en la cama, habían terminado de entregarse en cuerpo y alma, querían disfrutar de las últimas horas en Bruselas y que mejor que jacerlo de eso forma, permanecía cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, se sentían perfectos estando así.

Minutos más tarde Stana habló.

S: debemos levantarnos y prepararnos para ir a la estación, tomar el tren de regreso a París e ir viendo lo del viaje de regreso - dijo.

N: si solo, unos minutos más - dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

S: mas tarde cuando estemos es París debemos dar una última vuelta por la ciudad, no muy lejos del hotel - dijo relajada.

N: de acuerdo, cuando lleguemos salimos - dijo y la besó.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, acariciandose y besandose, hasta que Nathan sintió hambre.

N: debemos comer algo, yo tengo hambre y se que tu también, así que vamos a bajar y a comer algo - dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

S: de acuerdo vamos, pero cuando regresemos, preparamos todo - dijo incorporandose.

N: de acuerdo - dijo.

Y se arreglaron y bajaron al restaurante del hotel.

Mientras estuvieron comiendo, platicaban de diversos temas, como los amigos, sus familias, sus trabajos, su hijo, de ellos, lo bonito que estaba siendo el viaje.

N: hoy que regresemos a París debemos salir a pasear - dijo feliz y rogando porque dijera que si.

S: si claro que, es nuestro último día - dijo feliz.

N: bien y ¿a donde te gustaría ir? - preguntó.

S: mmm, no se, recorrer la ciudad, mmm, no se, pasar por el río Sena - dijo pensativa.

N: bien, ¿algún lugar más?, ¿algo en especifíco? - dijo interesando.

S: pues me gustaría subir a la Torre Eiffel, solo hemos pasado, mas no hemoas subido - dijo muy entusiasmada.

N: de acuerdo, recorramos la ciudad y subimos a la Torre - dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

S: pero no tardemos, porque mañana hay que viajar - dijo pensativa.

N: muy bien - comentó.

Siguieron desayunando y al terminar, subieron a sus habitación, terminaron de arreglar lo que les faltaba y después se recostaron un rato, al termino de ese tiempo, bajaron con todo y maletas, pasaron a recepción donde entregaron las llaves, ya que su estadía ahí se había acabado.

Salieron del hotel, se subieron a un taxi y se dirigieron a la estación de tren para tomar el tren que los llevaba de regreso a París. Cuando llegaron, compraron los boletos y esperaron a que su tren sea anunciado. Cuando eso pasó, se subieron al tren y se sentaron, esperaron que el tren comenzara su marcha. Cuando lo hubo hecho

empezaron a platicar.

N: ¿que te pareció este viaje? - preguntó curioso.

S: ¿cuál? - preguntó sin entender.

N: ¿cómo cuál?, pues este que hicimos hacia Bruselas, Brujas - dijo desesperado.

S: aah, pues los lugares son magníficos - dijo y se quedó pensando.

N: ¿y? - sentía que había algo mas que ella quería decir.

S: pues... - no se animaba a decirlo.

N: sea lo que sea, dilo - la animó.

S: lo que no me gustó, fue que el primer día, el recorrido por Bruselas lo hicimos enojados, eso no me agradó - dijo con un poco de tristeza al recordarlo.

N: tienes razón, tampoco me agradó eso - dijo y acarició su mano.

Después estuvieron viendo las fotos que tomaron de Bruselas y Brujas, y cuando quisieron saber donde estaban, ya se encontraban en París.

Cuando llegaron a la estación, bajaron del tren, se dirigieron a la salida, tomaron un taxi, pidiendole que los llevara al hotel Regina, hotel donde se hospedaban, el taxista hizo lo que le pidieron y los llevó al hotel, cuando llegaron, bajaron del taxi y entraron al hotel, cuando lo hicieron, subieron a sus habitación. Una vez ahí, se ducharon, se vistieron y salieron de la habitación y luego del hotel, para así empezar su último recorrido de ese maravilloso primer viaje.

Decidieron ir al Río Sena, donde recorrieron y tomaron fotos de diferentes parte del río, durante todo el trayecto estuvieron tomados de las manos, conforme avanzaban, tomaban fotos.

Siguieron recorriendolo, hasta que el sol empezó a ocultarse, como la vista que tenía desde el lugar en donde se encontraban, en ese momento era espectacular, tomaron foto, al cielo, a la Torre que se veía, el río, personas que habían, también salían en las fotos.

Siguieron su recorrido por la ciudad, transitando por algunas calles, únicas y bellas.

Siguieron el recorrido hasta llegar a la Torre, la cual solo al verla, empezaron a tomarle fotos, de lejos, cerca, por la parte de abajo, estando abajo pero por abajo

Pasaron por la parte de abajo y tomaron fotos, pero al estar tomando fotos, vieron el restaurante Jules Verne.

N: Restaurante Jules Verne En La Torre Eiffel.

El Restaurante Jules Verne es uno de los mejores restaurantes no solo de Paris, sino también de Francia. Se trata de un restaurante gastronómico poseedor de una estrella de la Guía Michelín, y que está situado en la segunda planta de la Torre Eiffel, y cuyos clientes podrán acceder al restaurante por medio de un ascensor privado que evitará tener que hacer cola con los demás visitantes. Se trata sin duda de un restaurante ideal para ocasiones muy especiales y románticas - comentó.

S: ¿cómo sabes eso? - pregunto muy intrigada.

N: dato cultural - dijo.

S: si claro - dijo y sonrió, no le creía, pero no le importó.

N: ¿que te parece si entramos y nuestra última noche cenamos aquí? - le preguntó con la esperanza de que aceptara.

S: mmmmh, no se, no creo - dijo.

N: anda vamos, que mejor que terminemos nuestro viaje cenando aquí - dijo un poco desesperado, pero trato de que no se le notara.

S: ¿por qué tanto deseo de cenar aquí? - preguntó intrigado por el anhelo fuerte de él de cenar ahí.

N: tengo ganas de cenar ahí - dijo como si fuera obvio.

S: de acuerdo, vamos - dijo y subieron.

Cuando entraron, pidieron una mesa para dos, se la dieron, pero lo mas genial es que la mesa que les dieron estaba en la ventana. Se sentaron, el mesero les dió la carta y empezaron a verla, para ver que pedían, la vieron hasta encontrar algo de su agrado, se lo pidieron al mesero, éste lo anoto y se fue junto con las cartas.

Mientras esperaban la comida, ellos estaban platicando.

S: es muy bonito el lugar - dijo maravillada por el lugar.

N: la verdad que si, me alegro que podamos cenar aquí - dijo con una sonrisa que parecía que ocultaba algo, sonrisa que para Stana no pasó por alto, pero decidió dejarla pasar.

S: si, tenías razó, que mejor lugar para pasar nuestra última noche en París, que cenando aquí - dijo con una sonrisa de inmensa felicidad.

Minutos después regresó el camarero pero ahora venía con la comida de ambos.

El primer plato que colocó sobre la mesa fue el de Stana.

El segundo fué el de Nathan, cuando lo hubo puesto sobre la mesa, depositó un vaso con agua, una botella de vino y unas copas.

Después el mesero se retiró y ellos empezaron a comer.

S: mmmhm, esto si que esta delicioso - dijo después de comer el primer bocado.

N: tienes razón, esto esta riquísimo - comentó.

Degustaron de la comida y uja que otra ocasión probaron bocado de la comido del otro.

S: que bueno que acepté, porque sino me hubiera perdido de este delicioso manjar - comentó después de comer el último bocado de su comida.

N: tienes razón - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

S: ¿sucede algo? - le preguntó, ya que vio que se puso nervioso.

Pero Nathan no pudo contestar ya que el camarero se les acercó, solo pudo suspirar.

M: ¿desean algo mas? - preguntó.

S: mmm - antes de decir algo, volteó a ver a Nathan.

N: sí, ¿nos puede traer el postre que le encargamos hace rato? - le dijo al camarero.

M: de acuerdo - dijo y antes de irse recogió los platos que habían terminado de usar. Se retiró y volvieron a quedar solos.

S: ahora si, dime que te sucede - le dijo.

N: ¿a mí? - preguntó sin entender muy bien.

S: si, desde hace rato, noto que estas un poco mervioso - comentó.

N: no es nada, es imaginación tuya - dijo tratando de sonar convincente.

S: Nathan - dijo en tono de advertencia.

N: de verdad - dijo y acarició su mano que tenía sobre la mesa, mientras le sonreía, con la sonrisa que tanto amaba ella.

Para bien o para mal de ellos, el mesero volvió con el postre que habían pedido, colocó un plato enfrente de cada uno y volvió a retirarse.

S: tanto la comida, como el postre esta delicioso - comentó.

N: estoy de acuerdo contigo - dijo mientras la veía a los ojos.

S: Nathan, ¿que te pasa? - le preguntó ya que al verlo a sus ojos, éstos tenían algo diferente, y además el estaba un poco nervioso, bueno eso sentía ella.

N: estoy bien, de verdad - dijo sonriendole.

S: no te creo Nathan - dijo con la esperanza de que si le sucedía algo se lo contara.

N: tengo algo que decirte - dijo serio.

S: de acuerdo de oigo - dijo.

N: pero por favor, primero escucha todo y después dices algo - dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro.

S: ok - dijo y le acarició la mano, tratandole de infundir ánimo.

N: todo este tiempo que he trabajado contigo, me he dado cuenta de que eres una persona maravillosa, alegre, agradable, educada, buena, trabajadora, solidaria - dijo mirandola a los ojos - me haces feliz cada día, cada noche, con tu sonrisa, con tu ser me ayudas a ser mejor persona, gracias por dejarme ser tan feliz a tu lado y gracias por nuestro hijo, no te pudes imaginar lo feliz que soy a tu lado y al lado de él, ya tengo ganas de ver la carita de nuestro pequeño, Stana Katic, hoy aqui en la torre Eiffel de París, la cuidad del amor te pido, que seas mi mujer, hasta que nos hagamos viejitos y que tenga que venir nuestro niño a taparnos con amor - se pone de rodillas delante de ella, saca el anillo y le pregunta - ¿Stana Katic, te quieres casar conmigo? - le dijo mirandola a los ojos.

Stana ante tal propuesta, ante tal actuación, llevada acabo delante de ella, en cuestión de segundo, se había quedado anonadada, inmóvil, no podía reaccionar. Nathan al ver que no decía no hacía nada, se empezó a poner más nervioso de lo que ya se encontraba y hasta empezó a sentir un poco de miedo.

S: ammm - no le salían las palabras estaba en shock, no se esperaba esa proposición.

N: di algo por favor - dijo casi rogandole.

S: ¿qué quieres que te diga? - dijo, poco a poco estaba saliendo del shock.

N: si, no, que lo pensaras, no sé, Stana yo te amo, por favor di algo - dijo a punto de llorar de trsteza, al pensar que ella no se quería casar con él.

S: ¿quieres que te diga si?, pues oyelo bien porque no lo vuelvo a repetir, si, si me quiero casar contigo, no solo tu serías feliz, yo también sería feliz al unir mi vida y vivir felices por siempre a tu lado - dijo con una sonrisa de una mujer super enamorada.

Nathan al escucharla, soltó todo el aire que habí a retenido.

N: ¿de verdad, es un si? - dijo sin poder creerselo.

S: claro que si, ¿cómo puedes dudar que no quiero casarme contigo y demostrarle a todo el mundo que SE PUEDE VIVIR FELICES? - dijo con una sonrisa.

N: pues tu reacción me dió algo de temor, pensé que dirías que no - dijo mientras se ponía de pie y la besaba.

S: te amo Nathan, nunca lo olvides - le dijo y lo besó.

Después de ese beso, Nathan le puso el anillo en el dedo anular y para mayor felicidad de Stana el mesero se acercó con un ramo de rosas.

N: son para ti - le dijo mientras las tomaba del mesero y se las daba a Stana.

S: gracias son muy bonitas - dijo mientras las olía.

El mesero se fue, pero antes le guiñó el ojo a Nathan a forma de complicidad y Stana no dejó pasar ese intercambio entre Nathan y el mesero.

S: ¿qué fue eso? - pregunto con curiosidad.

N: ¿que cosa? - pregunto haciendo como si no entendía a lo que se refería.

S: a eso que hizo el mesero - dijo señalando por donde se había ido.

N: no es nada - dijo y ambos se quedaron pensativos.

Segundos después ella habló, ya que había juntado las piezas del rompecabezas.

S: ya lo tenías todo planeado, ¿no es así? - preguntó.

N: ¿qué cosa? - pregunto como si no entendiera.

S: por favor, por eso fue la llamada que se recibiste de París a Bruselas, por eso decías que era importante, y después la insistencia en que entraramos aquí - le dijo con una sonrisa.

N: se te ha pegado algo de la detective Beckett - dijo riendose - tienes razón, la llamada era para confirmar la reserva y algunos detalles y por eso mi insistencia en cenar aquí.

S: gracias - dijo.

N: ¿por que? - preguntó, ya que no entendió a que se refería.

S: por todo esto - dijo.

N: de nada - dijo y la besó.

Estuvieron un rato más, hasta que decidieron que era hora de regresar al hotel, ya que al día siguiente viajarían de regreso a USA. Cuando llegaron al hotel, subieron a la habitación, Stana entró primero y cuando lo hizo, lo primero que vió diferente, es que había un arreglo floral en la cama, con una nota, se giró, vió a Nathan y éste con una sonrisa y una mirada le invitaba a acercarse a la cama, tomar el arreglo y la nota.

Se acercó, tomó la nota y la leyó.

"No te imaginas la felicidad que siento al saber que dijiste que si, que si quieres pasar el resto de tu vida junto a mi, gracias, perdón por que por estar con la preparación, nos enojamos unos días, pero ahora ya no importa, porque ahora estaremos juntos por siempre, te amo y amo a nuestro hijo, gracias por ese regalo, los amo"

Nathan.

Cuando terminó de leerla, por sus mejillas corrían unas lágrimas, que cuando ella levantó la vista para verlo, Nathan se las quitó.

Después de encontrar su voz dijo.

S: gracias, igual yo estoy muy feliz por todo esto! Estoy feliz por ser tu el padre de mi hijo, porque eres tú con quien pasaré el resto de mi vida, te amo, los amo - dijo.

N: yo también los amo - dijo y después la beso.

En ese beso se demostraban el amor, la felicidad, la gratitud, el cuidado, la paz se sentían y que estaban comprometidos a demostrar el resto de sus vidas.

El beso en ocasiones subían al grado en que era pura pasión por el otro el que se sentían, ante la necesidad de sentirse mas unidos, la ropa fue desapareciendo, se dejaron caer en la cama y se unieron en uno solo, exploraron con besos y con caricias el cuerpo del otro con tranquilidad, no tenían prisa alguna, así que podían disfrutar y hacer que el otro disfrutara.

Cuando todo hubo acabado, se acomodaron en la cama y abrazados se durmieron.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero en medio de la noche, Stana se levantó, tenía que escribirle a su hijo lo que en ese día había pasado, y no podía dejarlo pasar. Así que se levantó, buscó el diario y escribió.

"Hola cielo, que puedo decirte, estoy realmente feliz, ¿el por que? Por que tu papá me propuso matrimonio, soy feliz, nunca pense que llegara a pasar, fue realmente una gran sorpresa y sobre todo porque me lo pidió el hombre que amo.

Un gran detalle el que lo halla hecho en un de los mejores restaurantes de París y aparte que ese restaurante esta en la Torre Eiffel, muy lindo.

Todo el misterio y el enojo que pasamos estos dos últimos días debido a la llamada, era pura tontería, la llamada era del restaurante, me contó tu papá, era para planear todo.

Te dejo el recibo, para que lo veas, te queremos, te estaré escribiendo, una última cosa, mañana regresamos a Estados Unidos.

Terminó de escribir, guardó el diario y regresó al lado de Nathan, el padre de su hijo y el amor de su vida, se amoldó a él, y en unos instantes volvió a quedarse dormida.

**CONTINUARA...**


	37. Chapter 37

**REGRESO A LA REALIDAD**

Regresar a la realidad en ocasiones es triste, pero cuando es motivo de felicidad, es por que queremos luchar por algo, conseguir algo mejor que solo quedarse con la fantasía.

Un viaje de ensueño, un viaje único, por todo lo que tenía, por los lugares que se visitaron, nunca antes visitados, un viaje donde recorrieron París, las principales atracciones de París, como Disneylan, Futuroscope, las calles de París, un pequeño viaje a Bélgica donde fueron a Bruselas y Brujas, un viaje que terminó con una cena en la torre Eiffel y una pedida de mano había terminado, era hora de regresar a casa, aunque hubieran ganas de quedarse ahí para siempre, tenían que regresar. Tenía bien presente que regresarían y muchas cosas cambiarían, pero nada los detendrá, porque saben que a parte de que ese viaje era para disfrutar, para relajarse, también había sido para unirse como pareja, como padres, como familia y habían acordado demostrarselo a todos.

La noche anterior fué una de las noches que nunca en su vida olvidaran, ya que se hicieron la promesa de estar juntos por siempre. Al llegar del restaurante a la habitación del hotel, celebraron con un poco de acción su compromiso, por lo cual esa mañana que regresaban a USA, se encontraban un poco cansados pero felices.

Se despertaron y permanecieron un rato acostados en la cama abrazados, solo querían sentir el calor del otro antes de empezar ese día, un día un poco agotador ya que volarían, pero se sentían felices de haber podido compartir ese viaje juntos. Minutos mas tarde se levantaron, decidieron primero desayunar y después arreglar sus maletas, ya que la noche anterior no tuvieron la oportunidad ni quisieron hacerlo, por eso lo hicieron hasta ese momento.

Una vez que terminaron de preparar todo, se arreglaron, bajaron a recepción con su equipaje, entregaron la llave, salieron del hotel, tomaron un taxi y pidieron que los llevaran al aeropuerto, cuando llegaron, bajaron del taxi, entraron en el aeropuerto, compraron, los boletos, registraron su equipaje y se dispusieron a esperar que su vuelo saliera, faltaban hora y media para que su avión depejase, por lo cual decidieron recorrer algo del aeropuerto.

Anduvieron andando por el lugar y llegaron a una parte en donde se veían los aviones. Tomaron algunas fotos de como se veían los aviones.

Algunas fotos fueron tomadas con un poco de distancia, otras justo enfrente de algunos aviones, donde se podía apreciar la gigantesca contrucción de los grandes pájaros, viendolos de esa forma se veían más grandes, lógico lo tenían enfrente, unos cuantos metros los separaban.

Después de tomar más fotos y de recorrer el aeropuerto decidieron sentarse en las sillas, a esperar a que anunciaran su vuelo. Esperaron un rato en silencio, contemplando a las personas que iban y venían, a algún avión que había despegado, no hablaban mucho, solo intercambiaban miradas, gestos de aprobación, de desagrado, sentían que las palabras estaban de más. Querían disfrutar en completa paz los últimos minutos que les quedaban en esa ciudad,a ntes de volver a casa y preparar todo lo que se venía.

El tiempo de espera terminó, oyeron que anunciaban su vuelo, se levantaron y se dirigieron al pasillo en donde les revisarían los últimos detalles y así pudieran abordar. Cuando vieron que todo estaba en orden, pudieron abordar, cuando entaron en el avión, buscaron sus asientos, se sentaron y esperaron a que el avión despegara. No estaban enojados o peleados uno con el, pero permanecían en un silencio, cada uno estaba asimilando todo lo que en la última semana que habían vivido. Minutos des pués el avión despegó y así inició el viaje de regreso a casa.

Cuando estuvieron en el aire, volvieron a tomarle fotos a la ciudad desde la ventana del avión, viendo así por última vez en ese viaje París.

Pasaron varios minutos más en silencio, hasta que Nathan se aminó a hablar, quería saber que era lo que pensaba, lo que sentía Stana respecto a todo lo que habían vivido la última semana juntos.

N: ¿estas bien? - dijo casi en un susurro muy suave.

S: mm, si - dijo todavía seguía un poco sumergida en sus pensamientos - ¿por qué? - preguntó un poco confundida.

N: estas muy pensativa - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

S: tu no te quedas atrás - le dijo con una sonrisa.

N: tienes razón, ¿en qué piensas? - le dijo mientras acariciaba sus cara.

S: en lo feliz que me siento, en lo bien que me la pasé contigo esta semana, en todo lo que vivimos en esta semana - comentó.

N: aaaaa - solomente dijo eso.

S: ¿y tú en qué piensas? - preguntó interesada por saber.

N: pues casi lo mismo que tú, pero con la diferencia de que también esta pensando en todo lo que va a cambiar cuando lleguemos - dijo pensativo.

S: si hay que empezar a preparar todo lo del bebe, la nueva casa, la boda, nuestros trabajos, hay que pensar en que ahora somos los tres y no dos o uno - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

N: si, dime ¿que te pareció el viaje? - preguntó interesado en platicar con ella.

S: me gustó mucho, me alegro haberlo hecho contigo, disfruté cada uno de los lugares a los que fuimos, es un viaje de esos que nunca se olvidaran - comentó muy emocionada - ¿y a ti que te pareció? - preguntó curiosa.

N: pues me gustó el que tu hallas sido mi acompañante - dijo y se acercó para besarla - me gustaron los lugares que visitamos, uno de los que mas me gustaron fué el Futuroscope - dijo después de besarla y emocionado como un niño.

S: si ya lo creo - dijo y se empezó a reír.

N: disfruté mucho este viaje, espero que algún lo podamos volver a realizar, sobre todo espero que cuando lo volvamos a hacer nuestro hijo nos acompañe - dijo mientras acariciaba el vientre de Stana.

S: si, yo también lo espero - comentó feliz.

Siguiero platicando de lo que habían vivido en ese viaje, lo que sentían en ese momento, las cosas que harían al llegar, hasta que tiempo después el cansancio los venció y ambos cayeron dormidos.

Dos horas después Stana se despertó y se fijó si Nathan estaba dormido, y como lo estaba aprovechó para sacar el diario y escribirle a su hijo.

"Hola cielo, escribó para decirte que estamos en pleno vuleo de regreso a casa, en estos instantes tu papá esta durmiendo, se ve tan guapo así.

El día ha sido tranquilo, pero cuando estemos en casa empezaron muchos cambios, muchas idas y venidas, porque empezaremos con el cambio de casa, la compra de tus cosas, nuestra boda, prepararnos para tu nacimiento, en fin, son muchas cosas.

Estoy muy feliz de tener a tu papá, de que estemos juntos y que tu vengas, estoy muy feliz, los quiero mucho, nos vemos después, te quiero".

Mientras Stana escribía Nathan se despertó pero como vió a Stana concentrada escibiendo no quizo molestarla, la dejó hacer lo que estaba haciendo, cuando llegaran a casa le preguntaría, así que siguió haciendose el dormido, pero finalmente volvió a quedarse dormido.

Las horas pasaron dando así por terminado el viaje, llegaron al aeropuerto de Los Angeles, descendieron del avión, entraron, buscaron su equipaje, salieron del aeropuerto y tomaron un taxi, una vez dentro le dijeron al conductor a donde querían que los llevara. Le pidieron que los llevara a casa de Nathan, cuando llegaron bajaron del taxi, y entraron a la casa. Cuando entraron dejaron las maletas en la entrada, mas tarde acomodarían las cosas, se sentaron en el sofá abrazados.

Se sentaron y pasaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que se animó a hablar.

N: suspiró antes de hablar - hemos llegado a casa - dijo.

S: si, estamos en casa - dijo y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

N: ¿estas cansada, tienes hambre, que quieres hacer? - preguntó.

S: solo quiero quedarme un rato más aquí - dijo.

N: de acuerdo - comentó.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que Nathan rompió el silencio, tenía ganas de preguntarle que era lo que escribía durante viaje.

N: tengo una pequeña inquietud - dijo empezando la conversación, no sabía como terminaría eso.

S: ¿cuál? - preguntó.

N: ¿qué era lo que escribías durante el vuelo? - preguntó tranquilo.

S: nada - contestó, la había tomado por sorpresa, pensaba que estaba dormido, además no sabía como reaccionaría si le contara, pero sobre todo eso era algo que quería mantener ella en secreto.

N: para ser nada estabas muy contenta, mientras escribías, sonreías - comentó.

S: no es nada, de verdad - dijo.

N: de acuerdo - dijo y se levantó, estaba un poco molesto, quería saber que era lo escribía y el hecho de que no se lo contara lo molestaba, pero también sabía que si ella no le querían contar, tenía que respetar su decisión.

S: ¿a donde vas? - al ver que Nathan se levantó, sintió que le había molestado un poco la situación.

N: voy a cambiarme - dijo secamente.

S: suspiró - por favor no te enojes - dijo.

N: no estoy enojado, estoy un poco cansado - comentó aunque era mentira.

S: estas un poco molesto por el hecho de no quere contarte lo que escribía durante el vuelo - dijo.

N: olvidalo, no importa - agregó.

S: claro que si importa, si no, no te hubieras puesto así - dijo poniendose de pie.

N: ¿así como? - preguntó.

S: molesto, decepcionado, por no contarte - dijo.

N: no es verdad - dijo.

S: claro que si, y para saciar tu curiosidad te voy a decri lo que estaba haciendo, pero por favor sientate dijo y ella se sentó y después Nathan se sentó.

N: te escucho - solo dijo eso.

S: desde la fiesta que se hizo para celebrar el final de la quinta temporada de la serie, empezé a escribir un diario - dijo.

N: ¿un diario? - la interrumpió.

S: si - contestó.

N: ¿un diario para qué? - no entendía porque un diario.

S: en el escribo lo mas importante que pasa en el día, pero va dedicado para nuestro hijo - dijo.

N: haber si entendí, ¿le escribes un diario en donde le dices lo que hicimos en el día a nuestro hijo? - preguntó confundido.

S: si, entendiste bien - dijo un poco nerviosa.

N: me gusta la idea - dijo mientras sonreía.

Stana se acercó para besarlo, estaba feliz de que esa noticia le halla agradado a Nathan.

N: preatamelo - dijo después de que el beso terminara.

S: ¿para qué? - preguntó confundida.

N: para que escriba, quiero escribirle al peque - dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

S: de acuerdo - dijo y fue por el diario con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Cuando regresó se lo entregó, se sentó a su lado y Nathan buscó una hoja donde escribir y empezó a escribir.

"Hola campeón, soy papá, pues es para escribirte que me he enterado que tu mamá te escribe y pues yo también quería hacerlo.

Quiero decirte que te quiero mucho, me haces muy feliz el saber que vienes en camino, tanto a ti como a tú mamá los amo con todo mi ser, son lo mas importante de mi vida ) estoy 100% comprometido a cuidar de los dos.

Te quiero mucho, papá".

Cuando terminó de escribir le entregó el diario a Stana.

N: gracias - dijo.

S: ¿por qué? - preguntó confundida.

N: por dejarme escribir - comentó.

S: eres su padre, y tenía la esperanza de que algún día escribieras - dijo.

Después de eso, se quedaron sentados, abrazados en el sofá, cuando les dió hambre, comieron, después vieron la televión un rato y cuando el sueño se hizo presente, le hicieron caso y se fueron a dormir, feliz de estar en casa y por estar juntos.


	38. Chapter 38

**BÚSQUEDA**

Cuando tenemos algo que buscar si es de nuestro agrado trae felicidad, pero sino en ocasiones nos sentiremos estresados, pero sea lo que sea siempre buscamos nuestro bien y el de las personas que nos rodean.

Una nueva etapa para dos personas había empezado hacía algunos meses atrás, para haber llegado ahí tuvieron que saltarse varias reglas, pero a ellos no les importó, solo les importaba su amor, primero había sido pura atracción física, pero después llegó el amor y contra todo lucharon para que su amor venciera.

Esas dos personas a pesar de que ya estaban juntos habían tenido algunos problemas que con su amor vencieron. Un día cuando todo iba bien les llegó una noticia que les cambiaría la vida por siempre, esa noticia era que iban a ser padres. Ella la aceptó con alegría, pero él no y eso hizo que tuvieran unos días tormentosos, los peores de toda su vida, días en que ella pensó no soportar, en darse por vencida y por parte de él, se arrepentía de haberse comportado de esa manera, no podía creer que actitud, ya que el la amaba.

La situación en la que se encontraban nunca habían hablado de esa situación, así que cuando se vieron ahí, fué un golpe duro, nunca hablaron de eso, porque pensaba que no era el momento y porque para empezar ellos "según" no tenían nada, que solo eran compañeros de trabajo, pero vaya compañeros de trabajo eran fuera del trabajo, por lo tanto nunca hablaron de eso, además no creía que les ocurriera a ellos y de esa forma, habían fantaseado sin que el otro supiera, pero por temor nunca lo externaron y menos al otro.

Pero un día después de muchos de sufirmiento por parte de ambos, uno decidió tomar la iniciativa de arreglar todo ese mal entendido, ya que sus compañeros empezaban a motar que algo pasaba entre ellos y no querían que se enteraran, así que él fué a casa de ella para hablar, para aclarar toda la situación y ver si se podía salvar algo de lo que antes tenían. Fué después de salir de trabajar, iba con miedo a su rechazo, la comprendía después de lo que él le había dicho, tocó a la puerta y esperó que ella le abriera.

Cuando ella lo vió parado al otro lado de la puerta, no sabía que hacer, quería arrojarsele pero por otra parte quería que se fuera, no lo quería ver, pero él insistió y pasó sin permiso de ella. Cuando estuvieron dentro empezaron a platicar, bueno él era el que hablaba, ella lo oía. Le decía que lo perdonara por haberla tratado así, por no haber creído en ella desde el principio, por no haber aceptado bien la noticia desde el momento en que se lo dijo, ella entre partes del discurso de él, le comentaba que no quería nada con él, que la había lastimado mucho, que de él no se lo esperaba, siguieron hablando, en ocasiones gritando, hasta que lograron entenderse y perdonarse, después pasaron a la reconciliación, vaya reconciliación, porque hicieron el amor de una manera muy diferente a todas las demás veces que habían hecho el amor, esta estaba llena de necesidad, se necesitaban, pero también estaba presente la amor, donde se demostraban, que a partir de ese momento estarían juntos por el resto de sus vidas.

A partir de ese día, se unían mas y mas, habían decidido comentarles a sus padres la situación en la que se encontraban viviendo, días después se lo comentaron a su jefe, después a sus compañeros de trabajo y por último al resto del mundo. Cuando todos ya sabían que ellos estaban decididos a pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos y en compañía de su hijo que venía en camino, empezaron a vivir un etapa en sus vidas llena de amor, felicidad, paz, alegría, pasados unos meses decidieron hacer un viaje en donde afianzarían mas su relación.

Ese viaje fué único para ambos, habían ido a una gran ciudad, habían ido a París, pero lo más bonito del viaje, para ambos fué la última noche, en donde él había preparado una cena en la torre Eiffel, porque quería expresarle con palabras y con actos que quería estar con ella el resto de su vida. En la cena le propuso matrimonio, y ella aceptó, ¿cómo no iba a aceptar, si amaba a ese hombre con todo su ser?

Esa noche celebraron a lo grande ellos dos, lo único que podían pedir es que nunca se acabara eso.

Al día siguiente de la gran cena, regresaron a casa, donde ambos escribieron en el diario que Stana le estaba escribiendo a su hijo, él la había visto escibiendo en el vuelo y cuando llegaron a casa le preguntó que hacía, ella le dijo y él escribió.

Cada día que pasaba después de su llegada de París, era un día diferente, estaba siempre lleno de felicidad y nerviosismo, a parte de otra cosa que les pasara, cada día que pasaba era un día menos para ver a su hijo y ambos estaban muy feliz.

Días después de su llegada de París, una mañana donde había decidido quedarse en casa, se les ocurrió hacer algo mientras estaban de casa y lo que harían no los sacaría de casa por todo el día.

Después de desayunar se sentaron en el sofá, prendieron la televisión buscando algo que ver, mientras lo hacían uno de ellos habló.

N: ¿qué te parece si buscamos casas, vemos por internet casas? - preguntó.

S: si, claro - comentó con una sonrisa.

Buscaron el ordenaron y empezaron a buscar casas, habían grandes y lujosas, habían pequeñas y lujosas, había de diferentes estilos, en diferentes partes de la ciudad, había de donde escoger.

N: ¿cómo te gustaría que fuera? - preguntó interesado.

S: una no muy grande y no muy chica - comentó.

N: oooh - exclamó, estaba pensando como podría ser.

S: ¿a ti como te gustaría? - preguntó.

N: una en donde nuestro hijo pueda correr, que tenga piscina - dijo lo último con una enorme sonrisa.

S: ¿piscina? - preguntó, no entendió porque.

N: si, una piscina, ¿tu no quieres? - preguntó un poco preocupado por que ella no quisiera.

S: si, una piscina esta bien - conmentó feliz.

N: también me gustaría que tuviera un jardín grande - añadió.

S: igual me gustaría eso - dijo.

Siguieron compartiendo de sus ideas de como les gustaría que fuera su casa, tenía que tener lo que ambos les apetecía, ya que ambos vivirían ahí, y para mayor conformidad y no hubiera inconformidad y disgustos. Vieron y buscaron fotos de casas, hasta que encontraron una que cumplía con sus expectativas, llamaron al número que tenía, para arreglar una cita y así la pudieran verla mejor y si les seguía gustando, comprarla.

Después de la llamada, Nathan fué a la cocina por un vaso de agua y Stana se quedó en el sofá, pero le entró la curiosidad de hacer algo. Así que volvió a agarrar el portatil, que se encontraba a un lado de ella y comenzó a buscar.

Nathan llegó a donde estaba Stana y ella al ver que se encontraba Nathan ahí, rapidamente cerró el portátil, cosa que para él no pasó desapercibido.

N: ¿qué estabas viendo? - preguntó curioso.

S: nada - comentó nerviosa.

N: ¿segura? - insistió, no se creía lo que decía.

S: si - comentó nerviosa.

N: no parece, ¿qué estabas viendo - volvió a insistir.

S: esto - dijo y le pasó el ordenador.

Lo que Nathan vió, fueron vestidos de novia, en otra página se podía ver locales arreglados.

N: ¿esto era lo que no querías mostrarme, por qué? - preguntó serio.

S: no se, solo era curiosidad - dijo.

N: pues no tengas miedo de verlo, además se que te verás muy bella vestida de novia - comentó con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

S: ¿tu crees? - preguntó.

N: si - le dijo y se acercó a a besarla.

Después del beso, estuvieron viendo vestidos de novia, decoraciones, después comieron, termiaron y volvieron al sofá pero esta vez para ver el televisor, cuando la noche hizo acto de presencia, cenaron, platicaron por un rato y antes de irse a acostar Stana agarró el diario y se dispuso a escribir.

"Hola cielo es mamá, bueno pues lo importante del día de hoy, es que estuvimos viendo por internet casas.

No te imaginas, la variedad en tamaño, en estilo, las diferentes casas que hay, después de ver muchas encontramos una de nuestro agradó, ya hicimos una cita para ir a verla y si nos sigue gustando la compraremos, pensamos en ti, para la busqueda de la casa.

Estoy por hoy, te quiero"

Nathan vió que Stana terminó de escribir y se lo pidió y ella se lo dió.

"Hola campeón, soy papá, pues solo quería decirte que te quiero mucho y que dentro de unos días tendremos casa nueva, espero que te guste, nos vemos".

Cuando terminó se lo entregó a Stana, lo guardó y ambos se fueron al cuarto a dormir, muy felices por todo lo que estaban viviendo.


	39. Chapter 39

**BUSQUEDA II Y ALGO MÁS**

Siempre estamos en busca de algo, en ocasiones lo encontramos, en otras no, cuando lo encontramos nos da felicidad, ya que hemos conseguido lo que queríamos, buscamos felicidad, amor, dinero, algún logro académico o profesional, sea cual sea y en cualquier etapa de nuestra vida, estaremos buscando algo.

Se encontraban viviendo un cuento de hadas y deseaban y esperaban que eso nunca se acabara, harían todo lo posible porque se hiciera real, sobre todo que durara para siempre. Cada día que segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, cada día que pasaba, era uno menos pero a la vez uno más, uno más de esa historia maravillosa que estaban viviendo y uno menos para que su primer hijo naciera.

A ninguno se les ocurrió en algún momento de su vida que llegaran a vivir lo que estaban viviendo, era único, especial toda esa situación, estaban felices de poder vivirlo y más aún por la persona con quien estaban compartiendo todo eso.

Cada día que pasaba se acercaba la fecha límite que tenía, una fecha súper importante y emocionante, se acercaba el nacimiento de su hijo, un niño que sin nacer aún ya era querido por todos los que sabían de su venida, un niño que nunca le faltaría el amor, el cuidado, las necesidades materiales, tendría abundancia en todo. Pero para que tuviera abundancia en las necesidades materiales, tendrían que comprar todo lo que necesitara sus papás.

Y así iniciaba el día de ambos padres, días atrás habían decidido que ese irían a comprarle todo lo necesario para su hijo, la casa ya la habían visto y hasta la habían comprado, la mudanza sería dentro de muy pocos días, pero querían que cuando se llevara acabo esa actividad, tuvieran todas las cosas de ellos y del peque listas para la mudanza, era el día de la compra de los cosas del peque, ambos se encontraban emocionados.

Se encontraban desayunando y platicando tranquilamente, no había nada que les preocupara, tal vez si pero eran muy insignificantes.

N: ¿lista para el día movidito de hoy? - dijo levantando una ceja seductoramente.

S: ¿día movidito? - preguntó sin entender.

N: si - dijo con una sonrisa que cautivaba a cualquiera.

S: ¿que tienes planeado? - preguntó un poco preocupada e intrigada.

N: pues ir de compras por las cosas de nuestro hijo, ya si tu quieres hacer algo más, pues no se - dijo con una sonrisa en donde le daba a entender lo que quería decir.

S: tonto, no había pensado en eso pero lo tendré en cuenta - dijo inocentemente.

N: si claro - dijo y se empezó a reír y ella también lo hizo.

S: ya en serio, estoy lista ¿y tu? - preguntó.

N: si, un poco emocionado también estoy - dijo.

S: estamos igual - agregó.

Terminaron de desayunar, lavaron lo que usaron para el desayuno, se terminaron de arreglar y salieron de la casa para disfrutar de ese en compañía del otro. Decidieron ir en auto y dejarlo en un lugar estratégico.

Anduvieron por diferentes tiendas como a mother´s Haver, Wonderland, Kid's Land, vieron la variedad de ropa de bebes, muebles, la decoración, juguetes, había para escoger, había diferentes estilos, solo había ropa de esa temporada y algunas de la siguiente temporada, eso si, todo esta muy bonito.

Entraron a una tienda, empezaron a observar la ropa que había.

N: es sorprendente que incluso en bebes hay mucha variedad de ropa - comentó impresionado.

S: si - dijo inmersa en la busqueda de ropa.

N: mira esta camiseta - dijo y le mostró una camiseta azul como sus ojos - se va aver muy guapo con esta camiseta - dijo.

S: si, le resaltará sus ojos, si los llega a tener azules - comentó.

N: ¿si los llega a tener?, claro que los va a tener - dijo muy seguro.

S: si claro - dijo y empezó a reirse - ¿y si tiene los ojos verdes? - preguntó.

N: aún así lo querré, pero quiero que tenga los ojos azules - dijo.

S: eso ya lo veremos, pero ahora hay que seguir - dijo.

N: sigamos - comentó y siguieron recorriendo la tienda.

Siguieron viendo y comprando ropa para el pequeño, ambos se encontraban felices. Llegaron a una tienda, donde había cunas, sabanas para cunas, bañaderas, pañaleras, carreolas, asientos para el carro, un sin fin de cosas, buscaron las cosas de su agrado, algunas cosas las habían seleccionado color azul, otras en blanco y otros colores, después de comprar en esa tienda decidieron ir a comer, ya que había llegado la hora de la comida.

Fueron a un lugar cerca y mientras comían platicaban de diferentes temas.

S: estan lindas las tiendas - comentó

N: si, tienen de todo y son bonitas las cosas que tienen - agregó.

S: me siento muy feliz - dijo después de suspirar.

N: yo también, solo quisiera que no acaben estas vacaciones - dijo lo último con tristeza.

S: ¿por qué? - preguntó sin entender.

N: porque volveremos al trabajo y tendremos menos tiempo - dijo.

S: pues nos llevamos a Noah al estudio - dijo con una sonrisa.

N: tenlo por seguro - dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

S: ya falta menos para que nazca, ya quiero verlo - dijo.

N: cada vez menos, también quiero verlo, ver sus manitas, sus piecitos, sus ojos, su sonrisa, todo, ya quiero conocerlo - dijo feliz.

S: hay que esperar unos meses más y lo tendremos con nosotros - comentó.

N: si - agregó.

Siguieron hablando mientras comía y cuando hubieron terminado, siguieron en la busqueda de las cosas de su hijo. Cuando estuvieron satisfechos con las compras, sintiendo que tenían todo para los primeros meses, decidieron regresar a casa de Nathan, donde se había ido a vivir, mientras preparaban todo para el cambio de casa.

Cuando llegaron no era no muy temparano ni muy tarde, guardaron la ropa que compraron, los muebles pidieron que todavía no se los llevaran, como iban a hacer cambio de casa, prefirieron que se las llevaran a la nueva casa, pero ellos les avisarían cuando.

Cuando terminaron de guadar las cosas, decidieron preparar la cena, estaban concentrados y felices preparandola cuando escucharon que tocaban a la puerta.

Nathan fué a abrir y al hacerlo se llevó una enorme sorpresa ver a la persona que estaba enfrente de él, ya que no se lo esperaba.

J: hola familia - dijo muy feliz mientras abrazaba a Nathan.

Stana al oír y reconocer esa voz, fué a la puerta para saludar a la persona que había llegado.

S: Jeff, hola - dijo mientras se acercaba a saludarlo.

N: ¿y eso que vienes a visitarnos? - dijo feliz.

J: ¿que no puedo venir a saludar a mi hermanito y de paso saludar a esta preciosidad y saber como esta mi querido sobrino? - comentó

N: claro que puedes - dijo.

J: tomen, es para el pequeño, como no se sabe todavía el color de sus ojos, traje uno con los ojos azules y otro con los ojos verdes - dijo mientras le daba los peluches a Stana.

S: gracias - dijo mientras los recibía.

S: pasa - dijo y se adentraron en la casa.

J: gracias, ¿qué hacían antes de que llegara? - preguntó muy curioso.

N: ¿tenemos que darte algún reporte de lo que hacemos? - preguntó aparentando estar molesto por la pregunta.

J: no, solo preguntaba - dijo con una sonrisa.

S: estabamos preparando la cena - comentó - ¿te quedas a cenar?

J: claro - dijo.

Entre los tres prepararon la cena y cuando estuvo lista se sentaron a la mesa a comer y seguir platicando.

J: ¿cuando conoceremos al pequeño? - preguntó iniciando así la conversación.

N: a finales de noviembre – dijo feliz.

J: que bien – agregó - ¿se van a casar? – preguntó

N: ¿por qué la pregunta? – preguntó sin entender.

J: por el anillo que tiene Stana – dijo como si fuera obvio.

S: si, nos vamos a casar – dijo.

J: ¿cuándo? – preguntó por curiosidad.

S: pues la verdad no hay fecha – comentó.

J: oooh, yo preparo tu despedida de soltero, heee – dijo sin autoritario.

N: no, te conozco y no gracias, paso – comentó un poco asustado.

J: pesado, no voy a hacer nada malo – agregó.

S: ni tu te la crees, pero en fin – dijo.

Siguieron comiendo y platicando, cuando terminaron, Jeff se despidió de ellos prometiéndoles que los visitaría pronto. Cuando se hubo ido Nathan y Stana se sentaron en el sofá, mientras escribían en el diario.

"Hola cielo es mamá, lo interesante del día de hoy es que por fin hemos comprado todas tus cosas, tu ropa, tu cuna, todo, ya esta listo para cuando tu vengas.

Algo mas, tu tío Jeff nos vinos a visitar y te trajo dos peluches, están muy bonitos, todos están felices por tu venida, ya falta menos, te estamos esperando.

Te dejo, tu papá y yo te queremos, nos vemos"

Después de escribir, se fueron al cuarto a prepararse para irse a dormir.


End file.
